A Matter of Choice
by CMiller13
Summary: In life there are people who are right for you, there are people who are wrong for you and then there are the people you chose. After being accused of Hopper's death Regina left Storybrooke, which placed her in the position to make that choice.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Once Upon a Time or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I am just playing with the characters**

**Co-Writer: MayhemPrincess**

**Also from chapter 3 on ward this is being RPed on Tumblr so if anyone is interested send me an ask(Tumblr) or PM(here)**

**Timeline: Post Cricket Game and 9 years post Chosen.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Looking around Regina studied the store she had just entered to stop for some much needed items for her new apartment given she had left Storybrooke a couple of days ago. When she had gotten to New York, she got a penthouse condo but some of the furniture that was in the condo was not what she wanted so she had gone out looking for a new couch and a new refrigerator. Shaking her head, Regina looked around to find a little boy around the age of four maybe five that had tears streaming down his cheeks. Gulping because this little boy just reminded her of her own son, Regina thought back to the last time she saw Henry which was only from her car's mirror.

* * *

_Regina watched as Henry believed his birth mother about Archie's death. Even though she had no real reason to kill the cricket, she pulled away from the curb and drove to city hall. Poofing from the car into the sheriff station Regina lay two envelopes on the Sheriff's desk, one for Ms. Swan asking her to please give Henry her letter and telling the Sheriff that she was leaving town and for her to take care of her son. But also warning the Savior that magic can tamper with evidence after all Rumple, she and her mother knew how to shape shift. In her letter to Henry, she was apologizing for breaking his trust so much that he couldn't give her the benefit of the doubt, especially with the fact that if she had killed Archie, which she didn't, it would lose her him. It was giving him her new number and telling him she will love him till forever and always, even if he didn't love her anymore._

* * *

Coming out of her thoughts, Regina walked up to the boy as she kneeled down to his level asking, "Are you lost?"

The little boy looked up at her with mid to dark eyes that shined in tears as he answered, "I can't find my mama. She was wight hewe just a little bit ago." With a sniff he asked, "Will you help me find my mama, Pwetty Lady?"

Regina smiled at the boy already a little charmed by the name he called her. Standing up, she offered him her hand before leading him towards one of the registers to have them call for the boy's mother.

About halfway to the registers, a woman with chocolate colored hair turned the corner. The woman looked panicked and frantic as she called out, "Jace!" Regina watched as the woman moved quickly towards her and the boy.

Jace looked up at his mama's voice, "Mama!" Letting go of Regina's hand he ran at his mama. The woman scooped him up and held him with ease. Regina noticed that the woman's shirt was pulled taunt over her arms as the muscles flex from holding the boy. Regina hadn't expected the flash of desire from seeing the woman's defined muscles flex but there it was. Clearing her throat she turned to leave, when little Jace spoke up, "Mama you haves to meet someone."

The woman chuckled as a husky question was heard, "Do I?"

"Yup." With that the boy called out, "Pwetty lady!"

Regina turned back looking at matching dimpled grins as she replied, "yes?"

Jace giggled, "Pwetty Lady, this is my mama. Mama, this is Pwetty Lady."

With a snicker, the woman spoke in a husky low voice, "I wouldn't say pretty, more like Gorgeous." Offering her hand the woman introduced herself, "I'm Faith Lehane and this handsome ladies man in training is Jace."

Regina took Faith's hand to introduce herself but was stop short by Faith bringing the hand to her lips. Regina chuckled, "Suave, Ms. Lehane. My name is Regina Mills."

Faith grinned dimples and all as she replied, "Well I have to set an example for my boy here."

"Teaching him the ways to charm a lady hmm?"

"Of course, I can't trust his uncles to do it. Lord knows both are incredibly awkward with the fairer sex." Just then Faith's phone rang, looking down Faith noticed the number as Connor's, "Apologizes, It's one of my brothers."

Regina chuckled at the comment half wondering about the boy's father before replying, "It's fine. I'm just glad I could help." With that Regina finished heading to the registers to pay for the bed and fridge as well as shipping and instillation, when Faith had turned her back to take the call.

Jace watched Regina walk away while listening to his mama talk to his uncle. Faith voice soothing to the boy as he listened, "Junior, I found him. Go find Fang, we are good to go."

* * *

Faith turned back to offer to take the woman to dinner or at least get her number. Looking around, she watched as the sharply dressed beautiful woman step out into the eve. Faith shook her head thinking when did she, start feeling a pull towards a woman that would obviously want a relationship rather than a good time. She knew the last thing she needed was a relationship what with Angel and Connor to look after alongside her girls and the school that she was Headmistress too. But on top of that she knew most people can't stand to be in a relationship with a woman that had a son, what's more is that JD came first.

Still watching the woman she noticed something off with the person following her, Faith turned to Connor handing him JD saying, "Hold him, I need to check something." With that she was out the door.

Angel walked up saying, "Faith, where are you going?"

Both men follow as Faith left the store, the three had already paid when JD disappeared so their stuff was up front.

Faith had moved with as much speed as she could to try and catch up to the woman that had quite honestly sparked her interest but not to get her number as she would have original done but because the man following Regina had less than savory intentions.

Regina was walking passed an alley when she was pulled in by a man. The man grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. It was in this moment that Regina wished more than anything that she had her magic. But there wasn't anything she could do, right now but physically fight back.

Turning to the man, Regina found herself looking into a disfigured face of the man, "Oh my God!"

Faith rushed into the alley upon hearing the cry from Regina. Faith weaved between the two figures by slamming her hand into the vampire's chest. Regina was knocked aside by the man whose ring cut into her cheek. Regina watched as the woman she met in the store not only held her own but was beating the man that had to be two times Faith's size. Just then two men entered the alley with little Jace. Regina heard Faith call out, "Junior, Stake." Watching as the younger of the two tossed a sharp wooden plank to Faith. Keeping her eyes on the stake, Regina watched as it disappeared into the man's heart and just as Faith pulled it back out the man disintegrated right before her eyes. Alarmed Regina exclaimed, "What was that?"

Faith turned to the woman in slight apprehension, "Would you believe me if I said it was a trick of light?" Regina glared at Faith, and well Faith had to admit that the look on the woman's face sure was doing something to her; she really was a bit of a masochist because really that look should not be affecting her like it was.

Regina replied, "No, I would not believe you if you said that."

Before the woman could rip into her, Faith noticed Jace wiggle his way out of Connor's hold. The little boy walked over to Regina and prompted her to pick him up by raising his arms. Regina looked down before scooping the boy up. Not expecting the next thing that happened being that the boy lightly touched her cheek. The boy spoke, "Pwetty Lady, yous is hurt." Turning to look at his mama he added, "Mama kisses boo-boo better?"

Regina felt her heart rate pick up at the thought of the other woman doing such a thing. Faith on the other hand had to fight not to bite her hand given she so wanted to do what her son suggested and not just for the cut but for the pain that lurked in the woman's eyes. She internally rolled her eyes at herself thinking, 'when did I become such a sap.' Out loud Faith spoke, "Hey JD, why don't you do that for me, buddy."

Regina felt the little boy kiss her cheek near the cut. There was a pain in her chest as she momentarily thought of Henry who used to do the same thing when he was younger. Smiling down at the boy in her arms Regina spoke, "thank you, dear."

Faith smiled before suggesting, "Maybe we should have this conversation in private and not out here in the dark." Faith shrugged sheepishly when Regina did glare at her again but Faith offered the woman her arm seemed to help soften the glare. Faith couldn't help but think this conversation could very well scare the woman away and she really didn't want that.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the alley fiasco and Faith was back in her office at the **Dormer School for Troubled Girls**. In the past 9 years since the great awakening, the Scoobies, the Fang Gang, Giles and herself had worked together to open as many schools to teach the newly awoken Slayer how to use their powers and blend into society so that they don't draw the attention of people that would exploit them or experiment on them. Faith's branch of the schools dedicated to lost loved ones was where the girls that just couldn't mesh well in the other schools came. It was for girls that had backgrounds similar to her own as well as girls that had potential that the others couldn't see because of walls or masks taught to the girls to wear at early ages.

Faith tried like hell to focus on the school's budget but she couldn't stop her mind going back to the woman she met. God who was this woman to mess with her head like this, Faith didn't even know much about the woman except that JD adored her, the woman was gorgeous and a complete unknown.

There was a knock at her door, without looking up Faith called out, "Enter." The school was ward-ed against ill intent and honestly no creature of the night could enter because Willow approved of each school into her magical protection network. The door opened and the sound of heels on her hardwood floor had Faith's head come up. None of the girls or staff wore heels because of what they have to teach and learn made heels a hindrance. The only people that would enter her office in heels were B and Little D, one who she hasn't talked to in 4+ years before JD's birth while the other only called to avoid picking a side. But Faith knew Giles would have given her the heads up if either Summers' woman showed up in her school. So looking up to see the beautiful Regina Mills shocked Faith from her chair.

Regina had gone to the address that had been on the business card that Faith left with her after internally panicking and freaking about this world no longer being a world without magic. She had run into a young red head when looking for Faith's office. Regina hadn't expected the other woman to be Headmistress of the school but she found that she didn't mind the idea.

Faith cleared her throat, "Ms. Mills, what brings you here?"

Regina raised her eyebrow at the formality given how the other woman had interacted with her upon first meeting, "I would much like to speak with you."

Faith gestured to the couch in her office before offering, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine."

Faith muttered, "That's an understatement." Upon hearing Regina chuckle, Faith realized the woman had heard her comment.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours when it was only moments. Faith worried that Regina was coming to tell her that she just couldn't handle everything she learned. When Regina broke the silence with, "I would like to learn to defend myself," that was not what Faith was expect.

* * *

It was Regina's third visit to the school but her second training day. The two had decided to meet two times a week for full days where in the morning they would run Regina through physical training then after lunch the two would retire into Faith's office with some of the older books so that Regina could get better information than what she had found in that sorry excuse for a magic shop. The shop reminding her too much of Rumple's shop back in Storybrooke, while Regina liked learning and reading from the tombs, she found that she liked the physical workout just as much. Though that may be more because of Faith having a habit of correcting her stance physically, she hadn't felt this instant draw with a person ever. Sure Regina had found the Savior attractive but there had been instances that dealt with Henry and that fight. With Daniel it had to be secret, so Regina never got to have the easy repertoire that she seemed to find with Faith.

Regina was met with Violet 'Vi' McGregor the Deputy Headmistress of the school, "Hi, Ms. Mills. Faith's back in the main training area with some of the girls. Two of them got into it, and well Faith really is the best at breaking stuff up."

Regina nodded as she followed the red-headed woman back. They got there in time to hear Faith's voice carry out of the room, "What were you thinking?!"

Upon entering they found Faith standing in a tight tank top and sweat pants in-betweens two girls that had their heads down. The girls looked ashamed and downtrodden at the reprisal.

"Sorry Ms. Lehane." Both girls spoke in unison.

Faith looked at them before speaking softly, "The reason I'm disappointed is because you girls were sent here because no one seems to see the potential in each and every one of you like I do. I know what each and every one of you have been through." Looking at them all she continued, "Why do you think the best slayers come from here? Any one try to tell you differently is lying. Giles himself has said that 45% of the best slayers come from me, 25% from Buffy Summers, 15% from Robin Wood, and 10% from Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris."

Faith placed her hand on each shoulder of the girls, "You know why? Because I don't give up on you girls like others have done in the past. What's more is that I teach each and every one of you how to defend yourself even if it means fighting dirty. I want each of you to live way past me. So for me to come in here to find you fighting over a BOY of all things is… something I would have expected from Buffy's girls not mine. I understand that your last schools and houses let you get away with a lot because they didn't know how to deal with you but make no mistake, I won't." With that Faith dismissed them and turned to find Regina and Vi in the doorway, "Vi make sure the girls that were fighting get proper disciplinary assignments please."

Vi nodded before leading the girls out of the training room. Each of the girls nodded or said hello as they passed Regina. Every one of the girls had seen the woman that was working one on one with their headmistress.

Faith closed her eyes as the slayers trickled out of the room. Regina watching the other woman noticed the slight sag in shoulders. Speaking up, "We can skip the physical aspect today if you would wish too."

Faith felt a slight smirk cross her lips as she replied, "And miss the chance to have my hands on you, never."

Regina chuckled given it had been quite awhile since anyone kept up with witty banter with her that was all in good fun rather than harsh slings of insults. "Hmm, is that why you agreed to condition me?"

Faith stalked closer until she was toe to toe with Regina. Bringing her hand to stroke Regina's cheek, Faith locked eyes replying, "No, but it is quite the bonus for me."

Regina gave a sharp inhale that broke the moment. The two shifted apart as Faith ran her through the warm ups.

* * *

Over the next week Regina picked up more time to spend with Faith, she even set about working on the school's budget when one afternoon Regina heard Faith's side of the conversation about it.

_Faith sighed, "Giles, I will work it out." She paused, "I'll find someone to figure out the budget if I have too." Regina glanced over and watched as Faith ran her hand through her hair before saying, "I will call you in a couple of days about this Giles." Another pause, "Right, bye."_

_Faith dropped her head into her hands before turning to her guest, "I'm sorry. I-I'm not the best with balancing the budget but Giles lets me stay on as Headmistress because I churn out the highest survival rate for Slayers. Plus I know the others don't want to deal with my girls."_

_Regina listened before offering, "I was Mayor up until a couple of months ago in my hometown, maybe I could look over your budget."_

"_You don't hav-"_

"_I want to."_

So here she was outside Faith's quarters with her fist raised to knock. Just then the door opened suddenly, there standing before her was the younger of the two men from the alleyway. Regina cleared her throat, "I'm here to talk with Faith about the budget."

A voice called out from farther in, "Connor, let her in." Being allowed in by Connor when it was obvious to Regina that the young man didn't want too was all because of the other man.

Angel introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Angel Lehane." Gesturing to Connor, "that's Connor."

"Regina Mills"

Angel gave a semi predatorily grin as he spoke, "Now Ms. Mills, I'm speaking as a brother here. You see I was in the alley that night I saw how my sister and nephew became quite taken with you."

Connor cut in with a snide voice, "If you hurt Faith, I will make sure they never find the body."

Regina turned to the younger man with a glare reminiscent of her 'Evil Queen' days, "I would be very car-"

JD ran into the room, "Pwetty Lady! Come, Mama's in the playwoom." The little boy grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the house with Connor glaring after them and Angel just shaking his head thinking 'this woman may just be what Faith needs'. The playroom as Regina quickly learned was in fact an in-home training room. She saw many child elements in the room. Looking around, Regina found Faith hanging from a bar upside down. She felt her mouth go dry as when Faith stop to hang for a second the woman's shirt fell to expose her sports bra and much defined abs. Regina bit her lip to stop the sound that wanted to pass at the exposed form when she noticed a scar on Faith's stomach.

Faith open's her eyes to see an obviously aroused woman standing next to her son. Seeing Regina standing there caused Faith to pull herself up then flip off the bar. "Hey."

Regina swallowed the desire and arouse as she replied, "Hello dear, done for now?" Letting go of JD's hand Regina opened the folder to give her something besides Faith to look at, "So I have some possible work ups for your budget here if you would like to go over them."

* * *

On a Friday night, Faith, Regina and JD were gathered around the television in Regina's condo. Laid out in front of the three was a large array of Disney movies. Regina was somewhat praying that they didn't watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

JD picked up Snow White before turning to Regina, "Pwease, Mama doesn't lets me watch this and I's wants too."

Faith sighed, "Jacey you know why I don't." At Regina's raised eyebrow, "It shows a bad image of women being damsels in distress whereas Mulan doesn't or the Lion King that is just good fun. Not to mention that Charming comes off as a bit of a pervert kissing a comatose woman he doesn't actually know."

Regina was internally laughing like crazy at the idea that the Shepard boy being considered a pervert. "Well I don't mind mocking it if you want to."

Faith chuckled, "Okay, JD put it in." The four year old cheered as he put the movie into the player. Throughout the movie Faith and Regina did a quiet commentary that caused JD to be more focused on the two women than the movie. The little boy lost interest about a third into the movie and found his mama and his pretty lady's comments far more entertaining.

Regina muttered, "I will always find you, disgusting."

Faith tilted her head before commenting, "You know Disney really dropped the ball with the Queen."

"Oh?"

"Well yeah, the character could have been ten times more complex than the 2D villain on screen."

Regina blinked, "Go on."

Faith shrugged, "I mean vanity is one thing but that type of varicosity to go after someone like that, there has to be some serious baggage and betrayal and looks don't cover that."

Regina hummed in agreement. Very close to the end of the movie, Faith made a passing comment of, "You know the Grimm's story had the Queen's death much worse than just falling off a cliff."

Regina felt torn because yes she did want to know how this world dealt with her but from Faith's comment it sounded much worse than she would expect. "How did the Queen die in the Grimm's tale?"

Faith looked over noticing the stricken look on Regina's face but not knowing the reason answered low enough for JD not to hear, "She was made to dance to death in iron shoes on hot coals… and I'm getting that I should stop talking." Faith chuckled nervously not fully understanding the look of pure horror on the other woman's face but knowing she should stop talking.

Regina cleared her throat before speaking, "Well that is… how about another movie." The rest of the time was spent unconsciously cuddling of the three as they watched two more movies.

"It's late, Faith. Stay." Regina spoke softly, "Leaving now would be dangerous."

Faith sighed, "Alright, I just didn't want to be a bother." With that they lay JD down in the guest room before sharing a night cap and Faith asked, "Knowing that you were formerly a Mayor I have to ask, do you or did you have kids because you are amazing with JD."

Regina took a deep breath before answering, "I do. I have an 11 year old son. But he found out he was adopted and well our relationship got complicated."

"How so?"

"He went to find his birth mother, she because the town sheriff, and I was accused of murder even though I was being framed."

Faith pulled Regina into a hug and it wasn't until the woman was in her arms before Faith started to think it wasn't her brightest idea, yes the woman needed to be comforted but Faith knew her attraction to Regina was getting stronger daily. Regina on the other hand fought not to completely melt into the hold, while resting her forehead on Faith's shoulder. Both fought not to push it farther because really they both have been burned by relationships in the past, Faith with Wood not wanting her to keep JD and Regina with Daniel's death.

* * *

It was the middle of the week after the Disney night that found Faith and Regina in a compromising embrace, when Giles walked in.

_Faith and Regina had been moving through some of the simpler Tai chi moves, that had Faith pressed lightly against Regina's back. The two didn't notice that the girls had been spying and apparently placing bets on when the two would finally kiss._

_One of the moves forced Regina to turn and face Faith, looking up into the other woman's face caused her breath to catch as she found Faith's face peaceful and eyes closed. The slight noise caused Faith to open her eyes looking into the eyes before her. Faith felt herself draw forward as Regina leaned in as well. Moments before their lips touched there was someone clearing their throat from the doorway._

_Both women sharply turned their heads to find Giles standing there with JD in his arms. JD giggled calling out, "Mama, Gwampy's here."_

_Faith cleared her throat and stepped smoothly away from Regina as she answered her son, "I see that Bub." Looking to Giles asking, "What can I do for you Giles?"_

Regina remembered the older gentleman pulling Faith aside to talk but now he was walking with her, as both Faith and JD were glancing back warily as the two Lehanes lead the way to Faith's office.

Giles spoke softly so that only the woman beside him could hear, "I received a call from Connor about a woman getting closer than the young man would like with his sister and nephew. Then I received a well balanced budget for the school here, which I know Faith couldn't have done because past budget sheets she sent me still had some mistakes but this one was thorough and without mistakes. Next another call this time from Violet telling about how happy she is that Faith is getting another chance at love."

Regina tensed, "I do not know what her brother or Ms. McGregor think is happening but Fai-"

Giles chuckled, "Ms Mills was it?" at her nod he continued, "I want Faith happy. What I saw was Faith finally letting herself open up to another person after how her last relationship ended."

"What do you mean?"

"Did Faith tell you about Jace's father?"

Regina looked forward to see the light mocha skinned boy wave happily to her and Giles. She swallowed before replying, "She mentioned that they aren't together because of different opinions on something."

Giles pulled his glasses off to clean them before telling her, "Robin didn't want to bring a child into this world after he was orphaned by his mother being killed in the line of duty…"

Faith voice caused both to jump as she added, "Wood lost his mother because she was a Slayer in a time when they only came one at a time. That argument while understandable was not enough for me to get rid of or give up my boy. I had told Wood that now would be different because I wouldn't be in the field as much but he didn't want it."

Regina looked shocked, "Who wouldn't want Jace?"

Faith sighed, "Wood never met him." Looking towards Giles she added, "And if I had my way he never will."

Giles dipped his head in understanding, "Faith, he will never learn about Jace from me."

Regina watched how the two seemed to mirror one another's stance. She could see how the two seemed to share a close though not as close as they would like relationship. Regina could also see the parental like pride in the man's eyes when he looked upon Faith.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of days, Giles silently observed Faith with Ms Mills seeing what has Vi so excited and after the conversation about Robin he could see that Ms Mills was just as taken with JD as everyone that knew him his entire life.

Giles sat quietly in the kitchen of the Lehane's quarters watching as Ms Mills was showing Faith how to make homemade dough for an Apple Pie. He made sure that he had his book in hand as he watched as Faith goes to dip her finger into the apple filling.

Regina brought the spoon down to tap away Faith's hand only to find her hand and spoon all encased by Faith's hand. The radio was playing an upbeat song that she didn't quite know. Regina felt herself twirled. The hand without the wooden spoon came up to stop her from crashing into Faith but ended up landing over Faith's heart. Looking up, Regina saw a challenge in dark eyes as if daring her to dance with her.

Faith felt Regina relax in the hold Faith twisted the spoon out of Regina's hand before leading the woman in an impromptu dance. Faith had taken a liking to _**Sara Bareilles **_that when the artists newest song came on Faith couldn't help but sing along quietly, "_**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way the words do..**_" Faith could understand the irony this song had for her because for the longest time she would keep most of her thoughts in. "_**Everybody's been there; everybody's been stared down by the enemy…**_"

Regina closed her eyes and allowed herself to be led through the dance as she listened both to the words in the song as well as Faith's voice as she sang along to it.

JD and Giles watched the two women seem to fall into their own world. JD giggled because his Pretty Lady and his Mama moved as if they have always done so. While Giles noticed the way both women seemed to accept each other even without knowing everything about one another. He could see how Ms Mills seemed just as broken as his 'daughter'. So maybe they could fix one another.

Giles came out of his thoughts in time to hear Faith ask, which only if you knew her could you hear the slight nerves in the question, Ms Mills, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Regina looked into Faith's eyes seeing some nerves but an honest desire for the date, "That depends, what would this date include?"

JD answered before his mama could, "ZOO!"

Faith chuckled as Regina's hand let go of Faith's to come up and stroke at the exposed dimple, "If you don't mind having JD there then the Zoo maybe a movie."

"I would never mind him being there."

Faith teased, "Oh I see, going on this date with me so that you can get a 'date' with my boy huh?"

Regina's eyes glinted with mischief as she replied, "Of course." She then moved the hand that had been resting over Faith heart up behind the other woman's neck. Not caring about the small audience that they had, Regina gave a slight tug forward. Their lips met in that first kiss before Regina pulled back answering, "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

Today marked it being a month since Regina had left Storybrooke, which also happens to be Faith and hers first date.

That morning Regina had spent a good hour and a half picking out an outfit that was comfortable but looked good, only to have her coat get soaked from being splashed in the penguin exhibit what ended up worse was that when they were in the bird house, she got bird poop on her shoulder. So here she was wearing a shirt that said "**Zoo York**" basically swimming in Faith's leather jacket all while the other woman walked around in a hoodie that had the Boston Red Soxs on it.

Regina grumbled, "I look ridiculous." There was a slight humor to this even with her coat and blouse in the plastic bag Faith was carrying.

Faith glanced sideways, "Actually you look adorable."

Regina huffed before laughing, "You would say that."

Faith grinned dimples full out as she turned to the other woman, "Hey now even JD agrees with me," looking up at her son on her shoulders asking, "Right buddy?"

JD gave an identical dimpled smile as his mama as he replied, "Wight!"

Regina shakes her head at the two but before she could say anything a voice she hadn't heard in a month spoke from her left, "Mom?"

Turning towards the voice, Regina saw Henry standing next to Rumple, "Henry?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Same as Prologue**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This past month had been confusing for the 11 year old boy. Henry looked at his adoptive mom in shock seeing her stand there in a zoo shirt wrapped in a heavy leather jacket that seemed to make his normally larger than life mom seem so small. It didn't help that the woman beside her wasn't that much taller than his mom but he could see how the jacket would fit the woman. Seeing the woman standing next to his mom had rest her hand on his mom's lower back spoke volumes. The boy on the woman's shoulders smiled down at him.

Thinking back to a month ago when Emma had told him what she believed his mom did made Henry wonder if she picked a new family to make up for him picking Emma and his grandparents over her.

* * *

_Getting off the bus, Henry found a sober Emma fidgeting nervously. "Ma, what's going on?"_

_Emma stopped fidgeting as she said, "Kid, I have something to tell you."_

_Henry let Emma lead him towards the bench away from the others, "What is it?"_

_Emma took the time to clear and organize her thoughts before answering, "Henry do you remember this morning with Pongo?" At his nod, she continued, "Well Ruby and I found, Archie in his office."_

"_Was he okay?"_

"_No kid, he… uh, he was dead."_

_Henry rocked back, "Well, who did it?"_

_Emma sighed because she was about to kill his belief in Regina but with what she saw, "Regina did."_

"_WHAT!?" Henry felt so torn he had thought his mom was trying to change but for her to kill Archie when he was helping her. The boy fell forward into his ma's arms as the revelation filled his mind._

* * *

Henry moved closer to his mom before saying, "Mom?"

He watched as she moved towards him replying, "Henry?" That was all the incentive to barrel into her. Regina felt his arms go around her waist causing her to give into her reflexive response when it came to the boy.

Henry pulled away enough to ask, "Why did you leave?"

Regina looked down at him before answering, "I couldn't handle the idea you would look at me like a killer when I had nothing to do with Dr. Hopper's death."

That comment made Henry think back to when they learned that Regina had left town all together.

* * *

_It had been a couple days before Emma and David got back to the Sheriff station because they had been searching for Regina after she had disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Upon entering the office, Emma noticed two envelopes on her desk. One was addressed to her the other was addressed to Henry. She recognized the handwriting as Regina's. After sending David out on a wild goose hunt Emma opened the letter addressed to her._

_**Dear Ms Swan,**_

_**If you are reading this then I have left town. I could not handle the thought that my son lost so much trust in me that he couldn't or wouldn't give me the benefit of the doubt. I stand by my innocence in the Cricket's death given Dr. Hopper's death would have lost me my son, which seeing as you would have already told him by the time you read this attested that I have lost him.**_

_**As I have said, I stand by my innocence in Hopper's death and leave you one little kernel of thought, why would someone go to so much trouble to frame me. And how did they impersonate me? Answer, I know myself, Rumple and my mother had the ability to change forms to blend in where we could learn information without alerting others to our presence.**_

_**Sheriff I want you to know this, I love my son but every past love in any form never ended well for me. In fact it always ended in pain. I want you to take care of my son. And please protect him from whoever is framing me for the Cricket.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Regina Mills**_

_**Ps. Please Emma, make sure Henry get the letter I wrote for him.**_

_Emma sat and stared at the letter before swiping both hers and Henry's into her coat pocket when she heard someone enter the station._

_David spoke, "Still no sign of her."_

* * *

Henry turned to the other woman asking, "Who are you?" then gesturing at the boy on her shoulders, "And him?"

The woman grinned at him as she answered, "I'm Faith." Looking up at her boy, Faith added, "This is my boy, Jace."

Jace tapped his mama's head speaking, "Mama down." Henry watched as the woman lifted the boy off her shoulders before placing him on the ground. He watched as Jace walked towards him, "Awe you Pwetty Lady's son?"

Henry blinked, "Umm… who's Pretty Lady?" Jace rolled his eyes but pointed at Regina anyways. Henry nodded, "Then yeah. I'm her son."

Faith chuckled as she watched the two boys interacted before noticing Regina seemed tense. She moved closer dipping her head closer to Regina's ear asking, "Are you alright?"

Regina turned to the Slayer causing her nose to lightly brushed Faith's as she replied, "Yes, of course." At Faith's raised brow, Regina sighed, "I'm not comfortable with Henry being here with Mr. Gold."

Henry looked up at his mom's comment and seeing her so comfortable being so close to this Faith woman shocked the boy. He has never known his mother to be comfortable and quite honestly look like the break in personal space was being less about power struggle and more about just enjoying the other person's presence.

Now Henry knew his mom loved him, she left him a letter stating the fact but to see her enjoying people that were not him. Well it threw him, thinking back to the letter she left him caused him to truly think about what he was seeing when it came to his mom and this Faith. He really wasn't sure what to make of Faith.

* * *

_Henry was sitting at the table when Emma came over to him. It had been two weeks since Emma told him that his m- no Regina had killed Archie. It had also been a week since Emma told him that his m- no, stop that her name's Regina had left town. Henry had been designing the apartment for when Gram and Gramps moved out. When he looked towards the letter that Emma had given him yesterday saying it was from Regina._

_He didn't know if he wanted to read it. On one hand it would explain why she left; on the other Emma told him that she killed Archie. Henry took a deep breath and opened it._

_**Dearest Henry, **_

_**Words can't describe how much I wish I could be there with you or how much I had hoped that your belief and trust in me hadn't been shattered so much that you couldn't or wouldn't give me the benefit of the doubt about Dr. Hopper's death. I will say this now, no matter what Ms Swan believes I did not kill Archie. What would I have to gain? Watching as my sweet boy walked away from me for the hundredth time. I once told you that I don't know how to love very well but in truth I know how to love but not how to express it. All the love I have ever had in my life has either ended tragically or been painful to me in some form. Daniel died because your grandmother couldn't keep a secret, what's more is that because her father was king I could not tell him no. My mother couldn't love me correctly because she was without her heart long before I was born, and my father was too much of a coward in the face of my mother's magic. I never wanted magic Henry. But I wanted you very much, and to watch as you would pick Ms Swan and her parents over and over again was too much for me to handle.**_

_**On the thought of Dr. Hopper's death, if I had killed him it would have lost me you. But I didn't kill him and yet I still lost you. I want you to know this though my darling boy, I will love you forever and always even if you no longer feel the same towards me. You are my special boy and I love you. And I am sorry for lying about the curse and making you feel like you were crazy.**_

_**Here is my new number if you ever wish to call me **__**(342) 645-1125**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

_Henry sniffed as he finished reading the letter. He didn't know what to think anymore. On one hand his ma is the Savior while his m-Regina was the Evil Queen but still she did raise him and did care for him. On the other hand, his m-R-mom did make a good point that killing Archie would lose her him. But he didn't know what to think any more._

* * *

Henry asked, "What's going on?" Looking first at his mom then at Faith.

Regina turned towards Henry without leaving the comforting presence that Faith gave her, "I-what do you mean Henry?"

Before Henry could say anything, Emma jogged up. Gold spoke, "Did you find him?"

Emma looked at Regina, who was still standing close to Faith, in shock, "Regina?"

Again Faith felt Regina tense so she placed one of her hands on Regina's hip while the other motioned JD to her. The little boy waved at Henry before moving back to his mama. Faith held her arm parallel with the ground causing JD to grab it and she lifted him up to her hip. Regina turned to make sure JD was held in place while the boy moved his arms around Faith's neck and Faith put the arm around his back. All three of the others watched how the two women moved in sync with little difficulty. Turning back to the Savior, Regina spoke, "Ms. Swan."

Emma watched the interaction between the two women in an even more mess of emotions after running into Neal, who turns out to be Gold's son, only to find Henry's mother on what looked like a date with another woman. Thinking back to how much she screwed up with Regina, and when she found out that Archie was not only alive but Cora was in town well she really needs to apologize.

* * *

_A week after Henry read the letter from Regina, Emma watched Henry sitting at the table again drawing up renovation plans, "what's that?"_

_Henry looked up, "An armory incase Regina comes back."_

"_Henry, if and when she comes back, Regina wouldn't hurt you."_

_Before Henry could reply there was a knock at the door so Emma answered it. Upon opening the door, both Emma and Henry looked at a worse for wear Archie standing alive and well._

* * *

Just before Emma could say anything, Gold hobbled into the apartment building causing all to follow him.

Regina looked sadly at Faith saying, "I'm sorry."

Faith just grinned, "Hey this might be fun?"

"You have the oddest definition of fun." With a smile Regina took Faith's hand and followed the other's inside.

* * *

The small group broke into the apartment causing Faith to shrug because really she's not sure but it feels like both she and JD will need to be here for whatever was about to go down. JD again motioned for his mama to put him down before moving back over to Henry, who had his book out.

JD asked the older boy, "Wead to me pwease." Having seen the book, JD was very interested. His mama and Gwampy sometimes would read to him from leather bound books like the one his Pretty Lady's son had.

Henry looked up to see Jace, "Umm… sure." Moving over Henry made room and then helped JD into the sit next to him. Regina watched from her place next to Faith and had Faith not been a Slayer she thinks the other woman's hand would have broken by now. She knew the book that Henry had on him was the same one that lost her him. Faith wondered what it was about that book that had Regina so of kilter but she decided not to ask.

Henry cleared his throat; "Once Upon a Time…" as he weaved the tale, Regina would get paler and paler causing Faith to pull the woman close. Listening to the story that Henry was weaving, caused Faith to realize that this wasn't the most traditional version of fairytales. It was neither Disney nor Brothers Grimm. Nor were they any of the more obscure variants that Faith had taken the time to read and enjoy.

Regina fought not to flinch with every mention of the horrible things she had done as Queen. She can't say she completely regrets them what with if she hadn't done them. Who knows if Henry would be alive or if she would have met Faith? But there was remorse in the more extreme actions like massacring entire villages.

JD blinked in confusion, "Yous tell this like its weal."

Henry looks towards the rather cute four years old before answering, "Every story in this book actually happened." Showing JD the picture of the Evil Queen, "Doesn't she look familiar?"

Faith caught a glimpse of the picture before glancing at Regina looking horrified, "No wonder you flinched when I told you how the Grimms' tale ended."

JD looked at the picture than to his pretty lady before saying, "So?"

Henry replied, "She's the Evil Queen." Faith pulled Regina into her after the boy's words seemed to get to the other woman.

"So…" JD said again before adding, "My mama was known as the Dawk Slayew…"

Faith continued for her boy, "His uncle Angel spent 251 years as a vampire and more than half of that time was soulless causing him to gain the title of 'Scourge of Europe', and his other uncle Connor was known as 'The Destroyer'."

Regina felt her jaw drop as both Lehanes' defend her against what was written in the book. JD says, "My mama always says…"

Faith's voice cut in, "The past is the past for a reason and you should always hear both sides of a story before judging a person's actions."

Emma had been standing by the window looking at a very familiar dreamcatcher listening to Henry first spill the secrets of the book then have these two outsiders easily accepts Regina for who she is.

Gold watched the proceeding of this Faith woman undoing all his hard work at making Regina his monster. But what's more is Ms Swan's bizarre fascination with a dreamcatcher hanging on the window.

Henry sat back in surprise and shock before giving what both Faith and JD said some thought. Before he could comment on their point of views, Mr. Gold started to lose his temper against Emma.

"We had a deal! You were supposed to get my son to see and talk to me…"

As Regina moved over to the boys pulling them out of the room, Faith moved to keep the man from doing anything to the blonde. When the door opened and a man called, "Hey!"

Gold spoke softly, "Bae?" but it was overlapped with Emma saying, "Neal."

Faith felt her eyebrows rise as she realized that the man was known to both of them. It seemed that the blonde knew the man that just entered.

Neal spoke softly to Emma, "I got this Emma."

Gold roared, "You two know each other. How do you two know each other?!"

Henry pushed past his mom coming in asking, "What's with, all the yelling ma?"

Neal watched as a woman walked in from the part of his apartment that the boy did. The woman was holding a four year old. Turning to the boy and Emma watching as she tried to hurry the boy back to the regal postured woman, he thought about the boy calling Emma 'ma' caused him to ask, "how old are you kid?"

Emma looked at Henry saying, "Don't answer that."

Neal asked again, "Hey, how old are you?"

Henry broke away from Emma answering, "Eleven!"

Regina watched as she put the pieces together. She saw the shock on the man's face and noticed the pain as he seemed to realize that Henry was his biologically.

Neal asks, "Is he mine? Is this my son?"

Henry replied, "My dad's a fireman and he died."

Emma had tears in her eyes as she said, "Yes."

Henry pulled away glancing at Regina before going out the window. Faith followed him before any of the others could even move.

* * *

Inside Regina rocked JD as she tried to calm herself down, as she hoped Faith could find out what was going through Henry's head. She moved over to Neal saying, "Mister…?"

Neal blinked, "Cassidy, Neal Cassidy. And you are?"

Wearing a politician smile, Regina answered, "Regina Mills, Henry's adoptive mother."

Neal looked first at her then at Emma noticing Emma glancing between the woman holding a toddler and the window. "Well then I believe I owe you a thank you for raising Henry."

Both Emma and Regina blinked in shock, as Regina questioned, "I-I'm sorry what?" Emma had not been expecting that given what she did know about Neal but then learning that he was Rumplestiltskin's son just proved she didn't know him much at all.

Neal sighed, "I just mean he could have ended up like Emma and I, in the system being given back over and over again until he felt like he was unwanted. But instead he got adopted by some one that cares about him and raised him to be from what I've seen so far a good kid."

Emma felt her shoulders drop because with everything that had happened in the last fifteen months. She had forgotten that everything Henry is and was had little to do with her and everything to do with how Regina raised him. But Emma then felt her hackles rise as Gold stepped in, "Bae, you realize that your boy was raised by the Evil Queen, right?"

Neal gave his papa a dark look before replying back, "No different than being raised by the Dark One. And what do you know both Henry and I turned out fine."

Emma tried to defend herself, "You did leave Regina."

* * *

While this conversation was going on inside outside on the fire escape, Henry looked out over the part of the city he could see when Faith came out behind him. "What's up Bub?"

Henry scoffed, "My name's Henry."

Faith nodded, "Yeah I know. I have this thing for nicknames though."

Henry just shrugged before asking, "Is my mom replacing me?"

Blinking Faith asked, "Umm, what do you mean?"

"I mean I've seen her with your son and I remember she was like that with me for a time before I learned that I was adopted and the truth about the curse and all."

"Okay, Henry," the used of his name caught his attention just like Faith knew it would so she continued, "You're mom isn't replacing you. I've seen something that JD doesn't when the two interact. I saw your mom have a look of pain and longing when ever my boy did something just a certain way."

Henry bit his lip as tears filled his eyes, "Then why did she leave?"

Faith slowly brought her hand up to his cheek as she answered, "Sometimes a person needs to get away from a toxic situation to find themselves again. And sometimes the best way to do that is to leave."

The boy looked at Faith before asking, "Is that what happened to you before?"

Faith gave a sad smile, "Yeah, JD's father didn't want me to have him. Wood suggested abortion or adoption and when he did I lashed out. I gave him a black eye before walking away as to not do more damage." Thinking back Faith knew there was more she could tell to help clarify, "But I later saw him surrounded by people that I thought were my allies and he had two broken arms, two black eyes and a broken nose. I heard him twisting the story into me being a cheating abuser, and you know what two of the group believed him while the other two just sat there unsure but not standing up for me."

Henry looked up at Faith seeing the look of sorrow pass over her face. Deciding that this woman had been helping his mom, Henry gave Faith a hug. She returned it before turning the conversation back on him, "So bub, why did you bolt out here after learning who your paternal genetic donor was?"

Henry furrowed his brow asking, "You mean my dad?"

"No I said what I meant. To me you have to earn the title of mom or dad."

"How so?"

Faith smiled at him, "By being there. In some cases by passing on what your parents taught you growing up or in other cases doing the opposite of what your parents would do. A Blood relation is only part of what makes a family, another part is how a person raises their child and most importantly loves them."

Henry looked thoughtful, "So I have a mom and a ma, and a Neal who may someday get the title of dad?"

"Yeah."

He hummed his thoughts before asking, "Are you and my mom dating?"

Faith's eyebrows flew up her forehead as she questioned, "Why do you think that?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Mom's never comfortable with other people and doesn't break personal space unless she's trying to intimidate a person or she's interacting with me. So I ask again are you two dating."

With a grin Faith replied, "Well today was technically our first date but I've been training your mom to defend herself physically over the last month so I got to know her a bit."

The two sat out there a bit after Faith's last comment before Henry spoke again, "You hurt my mom and I'll do something really bad, not sure what but I will."

Faith turned and looked down at him replying, "I wouldn't expect anything less, Bub."

"Can you ask Emma to come out to talk to me then my mom, and maybe Neal because I do want to get to know him."

"Sure." With that Faith turned to head back inside.

* * *

Back inside, Neal watched as sadness and anger passed over Regina's face as she snapped back, "I was being framed for a murder I didn't commit. And my son believes the infamous 'Savior' because with parents like Snow White and Prince Charming how could she be wrong or makes a mistake. But no the Evil Queen is in the wrong even if she didn't do anything this time. What's more the 'Savior' has evidence she extracted from a **DOG!**"

JD hugged Regina's neck tightly which seemed to calm the woman down. Emma dropped her head as she realized just how much she screwed up. "I'm sorry."

A wound up Regina felt the anger disperse into disbelief, "You're-What?"

Emma rubbed at the back of her neck before saying, "I'm sorry for accusing you for a murder that didn't even happen." At the tilt of Regina's head, she added, "Archie showed up about a week ago alive."

Regina was about to say something when Faith re-entered saying, "Emma is it?" Looking at the blonde, Emma nodded causing Faith to finish, "Henry wants to talk to all three of you but first you blondie, then Regina and if okay with both of you ladies, um… Neal"

Emma cautiously climbed out the window and found Henry sitting on the stairs. Henry looked right at her; Emma could see both Regina and Neal in this particular facial expression. Emma gulped because there was the Mills glare coupled with the Cassidy puppy eyes and well Emma knew both looks on Regina and Neal respectfully had both similar yet different response from her. But combined on all three's son's face well its killer.

"Hey kid." Emma spoke softly.

Henry sighed, "You lied to me. You knew with mom lying to me that I would hate to be lied too yet you did it anyway."

Emma sighed, "I wasn't lying to you because I didn't think you deserved to know I was lying to protect myself."

The boy nodded but didn't say anything else as he got up to head back inside. Emma followed once inside the two saw Regina leaning into Faith's side as the little boy reenacted what happened to cause Regina to be wearing the zoo shirt to Neal. Regina looked up to see her son and his ma entering. Henry waved her over causing Regina to place a kiss on Faith's cheek before moving over to them.

Henry waited until she was in front of him before wrapping her up in a hug asking, "Does she make you happy?"

Regina looked down at the boy before glancing back at the somewhat smug Faith then she spoke loud enough for Faith to hear answered the boy, "When she's not being overtly smug."

Faith barked in laughter, even Neal chuckled. Henry then asked both women, "May I get to know Neal?"

Regina kneeled down to be at eye level with Henry before saying, "I learned my lesson on trying to keep you from getting to know a birth parent, so it's okay with me."

Emma chewed at her lower lip before answering, "Honestly I don't want you to Kid because he hurt me in the past. Neal left me to take the fall for a crime he committed and I only found out I was pregnant once in jail."

Faith watched as Neal bowed his head, and Henry turned to size up the man. She then spoke up, "Hey Bub, remember hear both sides of a story before judging a person, yeah."

Henry had to ask, "Why though? I mean why do you suggest that?"

Faith chuckled, "Because while the facts may line up in both stories, each side of a story gives perspective behind the reasons from each person."

Henry turned to Neal asking, "Why did you leave Emma?"

Neal sighed, "I loved Emma." Glancing over at his father who had been very quiet throughout this conversation, he continued, "But I was a coward. I let August use my abandonment issues with my father to make me abandon someone I cared greatly about." Looking towards Emma, he finished with, "But I never called the cops on you."

Just before anyone could comment, Faith's phone went off from its place in Faith's jacket. Regina pulled it out and answered it, "Hello?"

Faith rolled her eyes muttering, "Normally that would be a big breach of personal space…answering my phone…who knows who's on the other end."

The others fought back a chuckle at Faith commentary, as Regina spoke again, "Hold on a second Rupert, I'll give the phone to Faith."

Faith took the phone with a slight huff, "Hey Giles, what can I do for you?"

Giles spoke softly, "I'm sorry to interrupt your date Faith, but it would appear that Buffy and the rest showed up here."

Faith tensed, "I thought you guys were going to Cleveland and that's why you came a few days earlier to have a stop over here in New York?"

"It was supposed to be in Cleveland and you're right that had been my plan," Faith could hear Giles pull his glasses off to clean them as he finished with, "As much as it pains me to ask you this, but Faith, you need to come back because your girls are on the verge of snapping and I know as good at calming them down as Violet is. You are the only one they really listen too."

Faith pinched the bridge of her nose as she replied, "How long do we ha-" Before Faith could finish her sentence the group in the apartment found themselves no longer in Neal's apartment. Faith finished looking right at Giles, who also had a phone to his ear, "-ve?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as Prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once the group got their bearings, Regina motioned JD to her as she picked him up before putting her other hand on Henry's shoulder. She watched Faith's back seeing the muscles tense greatly underneath the sweatshirt as the Slayer had locked eyes with Rupert.

Henry blinked and took in the new building they were in with a passing thought of 'how did they get here?' He leaned into his mom's touch while looking around.

Both Gold and Emma looked around in shocked because both were lead to believe that this was a world without magic but there was no other way for them to go from the rundown apartment to what looked like the entry hall of a private school. Neal stepped up to flank Regina as the group watched Faith turn from the laidback playful woman they had met to a defensive walled up protective person. He knew about the supernatural and could see the same woman he saw in that demon bar in LA from about 9 years ago start to peak through.

Faith looked first at Giles seeing the pure sorrow and remorse in the British man's eyes given he couldn't stop this confrontation from happening. She took a deep breath turning back to the others. Noticing that both Henry and JD were latched onto Regina with both Neal and Emma flanking the woman but Faith couldn't help but give a grimace of a smile as she spoke, "It would appear that I need to go calm my girls."

With that Faith followed Giles back into the main hall of the school, but not before the others set out to follow them. Upon entering they all heard the end chords to '_**I love Rock 'n Roll**_' by Joan Jett, giving Faith an idea, she moved over to the music player and turned the volume to max as the opening beat of '_**Bad Reputation**_' started to play. The loud music caused all to stop fighting to cover their ears. Regina had a passing thought of '_I'm glad the speakers were pointing into the room instead of towards the doorway_.'

Once Faith had everyone's attention, she cut the music off completely, "So does anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" Everyone, both that showed up with Faith and the Scoobies, watched as half the girls that had been fighting drop their heads in shame, while the other half tensed in what appeared, to the Fairytale gang at least, to be fear. Neither Emma nor Henry could understand why some of the girls looked fearful as Neal and Regina understood that Faith's reputation preceded her no matter what. Rumple decided to enjoy the show as he could almost taste the tension in the room.

JD called out from his place in Regina's arms with, "Mama makes them dos the dance of shame!"

Faith turned to the boy with a grin as she saw some of her girls fight not to smile at the little boy, "The dance of shame huh?"

Vi smirked, from her place with the other Sunnydale Slayers, as each and every one of the **Dormer** girls even with their heads down waiting for their punishment share a look of fondness for the littlest Lehane. Kennedy looked at the little boy seeing Faith in him but also seeing that the boy's skin tone was too dark for him not to be Robin's causing her to look at Vi for conformation. Kennedy noticed each and every other Sunnydale Slayer did the same and saw Vi nod that yes the boy was genetically Wood's.

Faith felt like laughing because her boy gave her an idea, "Well ladies you heard the boy. This evening during down time it's the dance of shame." Once she sees her girls nod, she added, "But first I would like to know what prompted the fighting?"

The Scoobies watch with a mix of frustration and shock as girls that they couldn't handle when they were originally in their schools, give Faith the respect she seemed to command from them without an ounce of attitude that they would have gotten and had been getting upon arriving. What's more was the little boy calling Faith 'Mama'?

Willow did some mental math to figure out how old he was. Upon figuring it out and really looking at the boy, she realized that when Buffy and Xander believing Robin all those years ago they willingly denied what it meant if the boy had been Wood's. Seeing the boy now caused Willow to realize that Wood had lied about the child not being his which made her believe he lied about everything that day. The red-head covered her mouth in shock and horror as she pieced together that if Angel, Connor, the Fang Gang and Giles not been in Faith's corner then Faith would have been left out in the cold pregnant and alone. And that was something Willow upon working and getting to know Faith, had sworn not to let happen again after realizing that being left to her own devices didn't help Faith back in Sunnydale during her first year there.

Dawn saw Willow's shock and horror as she too pieced together who the boy belonged too. The two shared a look before shyly glancing at Buffy and Xander. Both women noticed that the other two were glaring at Faith with distrust and anger; they thought '_this is not going to end well._"

Buffy spoke first, "Well Faith, where were you?"

Faith tensed with a sneer, "I'm sorry B. Am I not allowed a personal day? I mean I trust Vi greatly because I know she's good with the girls."

Xander bit out, "If she's so good with the girls why did they attack our girls?"

"I don't know. That's what I would like to know, why were any of the girls be fighting in my school?" Faith narrowed her eyes at Xander, "And I have to wonder why you assume that it was my girls that started it?"

Dawn jumped in before it could devolve, "Faith!" She moved over and wrapped her arms around Faith's neck.

The Dark Slayer chuckle as she picked the younger Summers' up and spun her in a circle. "Well hello Dusk. Do you happen to know why you all are here rather than in Cleveland?"

Regina pursed her lips watching this young woman react comfortably with Faith. Henry looked up to see the look on his mom's face, sharing a look with JD; Henry pulled both Regina and JD down to his level. He spoke softly to his mom, "Mom, its okay. I've seen how Faith looks at you. I think they are just friends maybe siblings." The former Queen nodded her head while keeping these interlopers in her sights because in the time she had gotten to know Faith, the Slayer was much like herself quick to lash out especially at people that have hurt her.

Dawn sighed, "Willow and I wanted to come see you." Willow walked up looking nervously at Faith. Faith gave a slight smile as she let Dawn go before prompting the red-head into a hug.

Willow babbled against Faith's neck, "I'm sorry Faith…I should have stood up for you…I-I should have said something…I sh-"

Faith pulled away a little, "Red, it's in the past." Looking into green eyes, Faith did say, "But I do have a bone to pick with you."

Willow nibbled at her lower lip before asking, "What?"

"You know that calling me back like you did could have hurt others? I could have been driving, you could have brought more people than you meant too."

Willow hugged herself as she replied, "I know I should have thought it through but with Buffy and Xander calling for you to be brought back. Then the fact that we couldn't calm any of the girls down, well, we were desperate."

Xander cut in, "Who are the people behind you? Who is the little boy, your ba-"

It was Regina's voice so cold and regal as it cut off Xander, "You will not finish that sentence in the presence of children!"

Buffy finally turned to the people that entered with Faith, "Just who do you think you are anyway?"

Willow and Dawn watched as Faith turned towards the unknown woman with a soft smile. Both women looked first at Faith then to the woman then back to Faith as they both go, "OH!"

Faith raised her eyebrow without looking away from Regina going all Evil Queen on Buffy and Xander, "Oh what?"

Willow giggled, "Looks like you moved on from Robin. Though, I was not expecting a woman."

Faith turned to the red-head with a playfully heated look and low husky voice, "You sure about that?"

Willow's blush covered her face and neck as she stammered, "Oh-oh there it is. Now I'm getting it!" Dawn laughed at the witch's expense while sizing up the woman that had her cooler older sister's affection.

Emma looked over to see Faith teasing the two women that greeted her happily before looking back and getting ready to enjoy the show of Regina tearing into someone that for once wasn't her.

Regina sneered full on Queen Mode, "I don't think it really matters who I am. But really who are you to come here unannounced then demand answers from this school's Headmistress." Placing JD down next to Henry, who took the littler boy's hand, she stepped in front of the two boys as she continued to rip Buffy to shreds, "What's more you teleport her back when you were told she was out for the day. Then of course you could have endangered many lives if she had been in a car driving. Or maybe you could have had your red-headed friend end up bring an entire public place given she picked up seven people in one move."

Xander moved closer, "You have no right to ta-"

"I have every right! What if she had been in a car, it could have crashed once she was no longer in it? What if my son Henry and I been in another car and her car crashed into it. That would have been our lives on both Faith and your hands! And Faith wouldn't have even been anything more than an accessory but I can promise you, she would have felt the guilt if someone had died."

Regina glared so coldly at the man that when Giles, Angel and Connor came in the strong defense from her gave her some points from Connor. Connor up to this point had still been wary of the woman that had been getting close to his sister and nephew.

Faith moved over still tense being in the same room as the Scoobies, more importantly Buffy and Xander, but knowing that she needed to defuse the room. Stopping in front of Regina with her back to Buffy, Faith lightly touched Regina's arm, "Hey, thanks."

Buffy started seeing Faith treat this woman with such care. Never before had the blonde Slayer seen Faith treat someone like that not even when she had been with Robin all those years ago. Buffy knew she had been wrong years ago after seeing the little light brown skin on the boy who had dimples as deep as Faith's but she has never been good at accepting that she was in the wrong even years after the fact.

Regina was trying to glare at Buffy from over Faith shoulder but couldn't stop herself from looking into Faith's eyes asking quietly, "Are you alright?"

Faith gave a slight smile in answer. Of course the smile lacked the dimples that Regina had come to adore from the Slayer, so the former Queen knew that as much as Faith was putting on a brave face. The presence of those that hurt her most was starting to wear thin on her.

Taking a deep breath and breathing in Regina's perfume, Faith turned to face Buffy once more while keeping the former 'Evil Queen' behind her, though in all honesty she wasn't sure for who's benefit it was for.

Once Faith was looking at Buffy, the blonde Slayer pulled her fist back and let lose a punch more out of habit that was fueled by her frustration. The punch never landed because Faith had anticipated it thus catching Buffy's wrist in hand, "That was the last free punch you throw at me B. After that I won't take any more. It has been 9 years sense Sunnydale and 13 years sense everything between us went down. I am done apologizing to you for it and I sure as hell am done being used as a punching bag whenever you get pissed off." Looking around to see all the different Slayers, her girls along with the girls that the Scoobies brought with them, "Look at these girls B, you aren't setting the best example for them by letting your anger lead you to hitting me in front of them."

Breaking away from her blonde counterpart, Faith offered her arm to Regina while watching Henry offer JD a piggy-back ride. She spoke with clarity, "Alright girls, we have guest here for the evening so why don't we treat them with respect."

They all could hear the grumbling by Faith's girls but also watched as each girl plastered on a polite smile before showing the visiting Slayers to the guest dorms.

As the Slayers all filtered out, two voices Faith hadn't heard in a few months spoke, "Faith."

Turning to the doorway to see standing there, Lorne and Gunn were waiting for all the Slayers to leave before entering. Lorne walked over to Faith, who's lips pulled back into a bright dimple filled smile, saying, "Well introductions Cupcake."

JD giggled from on Henry's back speaking soft enough not to hurt Henry but loud enough for Lorne to hear him, "Gweeny!"

Turning from Faith with a wink, Lorne looked down at the two boys, "If it isn't my favorite little Sweetness. How are you handsome?"

Henry's jaw dropped as he sputtered out, "Y-you're green!"

Regina reprimanded him, "Henry!" Of course the former Mayor wasn't doing much better at seeing Lorne but at least she was better at hiding the affect seeing the demon had on her. Even with being from the enchanted forest, Regina was still trying to get her mind around this world being filled with the supernatural. What's more this is the first time she had seen a real demon in person. Besides the vampire from her first meeting with Faith, the only time she had seen demons were in the books that she had read.

"But mom…green…horns!"

Faith chuckled knowing that the small group may be used to fairytales being real but demons were a whole new area.

Unknown to the other's, Buffy was deep in thought as anger and every other emotion that Faith always stirred up in her wrestled around her head. Here she was at the begging of her little sister to see her original sister slayer, only for Xander and her to lose their tempers because of how protective Faith's slayers are of their head. Which devolved into the two sides of Slayer going at it in a free for all brawl, and having Faith be the one to get everything settled.

Now watching Faith greet the Fang Gang really unsettled her. Buffy couldn't get over how these people she doesn't know, seemed to accept Faith as she was and then to just shrug off seeing a demon well she felt of kilter. What's more is how at more at ease Faith gets as Buffy and Xander start to get out numbered with each return of a member of the Fang Gang.

Any thoughts and conversations were cut off when a voice spoke from behind Gunn and Lorne spoke, "Hey Psycho!"

Faith turned first to Regina with a smile and eyes brimming with laughter, "Sorry for what I'm about to do, but I've got to do it." Lightly kissing the back of Regina's hand, Faith then turned to the young boys saying, "Okay JD, remember the rule when Mama is dealing with Auntie Cordy?"

JD nodded, "Nevew wepeat a wowd out of theiw mouths."

"Right." Turning to the door way, Faith gave a half bow, "Queen Bitch, how was the honeymoon?"

A tall lithe form brushed lightly past the two men exposing a beautiful sharply dressed woman, Cordelia Chase sized up the woman that was standing close to Faith as she replied, "Heavenly. Is this woman that Connor called everyone to complain about?"

Faith groaned, "He seriously called to complain to all of you? I knew about him calling Giles but…Even while you and Gunn were in Spain? And while Wes and Fred were in Italy?"

Regina stood behind Faith and watched warily as the two women chatted. She had to roll her eyes at the news that Connor called to complain about her.

Cordy saw the woman roll her eyes from behind Faith's back at the comment about Connor. She was suspicious of the woman because as much as Faith and her bicker, they were family where it counts and after Wood well the Dark Slayer didn't really have much luck with relationships. Cordelia Chase took in the Prada heels coupled with what looked like Armani slacks. It was the designer pants and heels that when coupled with a souvenir zoo shirt and was that Faith's heavy Leather Jacket that threw the seer for a loop. Because if the woman was that much of a fashionista and going off the slacks and heels she was, Cordy couldn't see how the woman would be caught dead in the shirt and jacket.

So being herself, Cordy asked bluntly, "Lady you are wearing Armani and Prada so why are you also wearing a $15 souvenir shirt with Faith's Jacket?"

Regina gave the woman a look that had it been anyone besides Cordy would have quivered in fear but since it was Cordy all Regina got in return was the look shot back at her. With a smirk, Regina conceded that had they met under different circumstances the two women would get along well. As that thought passed, Regina answered, "You are aware dear, that going to the zoo means a good chance of getting something on nice clothes, yes?" At the nod, she finished with, "Well that's what happened to my coat and blouse. But Faith being a dear lent me her Jacket after buying the shirt."

During the interplay, Faith felt like she was watching a tennis match between the two. She also felt the undercurrent that was going back and forth.

Cordy smiled an honest smile causing Faith to realize that the woman that was much like a sister had been testing Regina. And it looked like Regina passed. "So are you in it for the long haul or just a good time because if it's just a good time I'd suggest stepping off now."

Faith tried to cut in with, "Now wa-"

Regina answered honestly, "I'm not very good at relationships but I would like it to be the long haul."

Cordy studied the woman to see the honest intent behind the words. She nodded before asking, "So who is everyone here?"

Faith actually stammered, "I-y-seriously?! That's it?!" With a roll of her eyes, Faith introduced them all starting with Regina, "Well, this is Regina Mills, the boy holding JD is her son Henry, the blonde is Henry's birth mother Emma Swan," seeing the looks Faith added, "don't ask. The younger man is Henry's birth father Neal Cassidy. And the man with the cane is Neal's father Mr. Gold."

The others looked at Faith like she had lost her mind, as she just shrugged. Lorne started to chuckle, "So Faithy, about a Sea Breeze?"

Everyone relaxed and laughed as Faith grinned, "You got it Green bean." Turning to the rest, Faith offered, "Who else would like a drink?"

At the nods, Faith turned and offered her arm back to Regina, who took the offered limb as she had been doing all day.

* * *

After what had to have been the most awkward dinner any of them had ever had, the Dormer Slayer lead the visiting Slayers back to the main hall that was set up in a club setting. While Faith watched as the Fang Gang played buffer for her against the Scooby Gang, She then took those that had been teleported with her back to her office knowing they would have some questions for her.

Emma and Henry look around the office taking in some of the old tombs that Faith seemed to have stored on her bookshelf. It was Rumple that spoke first, "So Dearie, I was led to believe this was a world without Magic."

Faith turned to him with a scuff, "Maybe _**your**_ magic, but every dimension, realm and parallel universe has magic in some form."

Henry bounced a little with JD on his back as he asked, "dimensions? Realms? Parallel universes?"

Faith chuckled, "Okay so here is the difference between those three things. Dimensions are different planes of reality they can run hundreds of years faster or slower than the dimension we currently reside. A realm is kind of like having what would be considered fiction in this realm being real in another…"

Henry cut in, "Like Mom, Mr. Gold and everyone in Storybrooke, being considered fairytale characters here but when in reality and another place and time they are very much real."

Faith grinned as she tapped the boy on the nose, "Exactly."

Henry giggled before scrunching his nose like his mom did sometimes as he asked, "Then what makes a parallel universe?"

Faith gave a cluck of her tongue, subconsciously mimicking Giles, as she moved over to her bookshelf explaining, "A parallel universe is a universe that splits from this one because of one different choice. Like had your mom stayed in Storybrooke rather than coming here a month ago, then we never would have had the chance to meet."

Neal gave an example, "Or if my father picked me over his power. Who knows what would have happened or if you Henry or your moms would have even been born."

Emma gave one too, "Or if I had kept you rather than giving you up for adoption. You could have gotten lost in the system before I got out of jail or you could have been completely different from who you are now."

"Each of those, are excellent examples of choices that could have changed entire lives," Faith explained, "And as they were all said there is a good chance there is a universe where each of those events happened instead of getting to where we are right now."

That seemed to help but then Henry asked, "Are Vampires real?"

JD giggled in his ear as he answered, "Yep!"

"But… what was that man?"

Faith gave a smirk as she answered, "Lorne is an anagogic demon. They are mostly a warrior race from a dimension called Pylea. Lorne is an odd man out from his own race because he's peaceful."

Henry moved over to the couch letting JD slide off his back before sitting next to the four year old asking, "Do demons have special abilities?"

"Most do. A Mohra demon's blood has regenerative powers. Lorne has the ability to read a person's fate to a degree when they sing for him. Empathic demons can read your emotions… and so on."

Emma was the one to ask, "What's a Slayer then?"

Faith turned to her bookshelf skimming through until she found what she was looking for. Pulling the old tomb off and flipping into it. "The Earth is older than you know…" looking at each face seeing the excitement on the cane man's face alongside Henry's face caused Faith to continue, "contrary to modern theologies, this world started out as a demon paradise…"

Faith was interrupted by Giles as he added his voice to the story, "many Millennia ago these men that were known as the Shadow men took a young girl and infused her with the essence of a demon. Thus creating the First Slayer…" The Brit took his glasses off to clean them as he gave the fated prophecy that lead to both of his surrogate daughters' destiny, "Into every generation a Slayer is born, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength that skill to defend against Vampires, Demons and the forces of Darkness To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer."

After a few more questions that Giles answered, he turned to Faith saying, "As much as you don't want to you do need to entertain the others as well as your guests here. Plus you need to push for your girls to follow through with their punishment."

Faith sighed, "Alright." Turning to the others, asking both boys, "Do you both want to see the girls dance before going to bed?"

Henry looked over at the four year old for his decision and saw JD nod his head yes before turning back to Faith answering, "I'd like to see this."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Dance of Shame?"

Faith chuckled, "It's just a silly dance. The girls will have more punishment; this is just something that's kind of fun plus entertaining to those that don't have to do it."

Emma and Neal grinned at the idea. While Henry answered, "Well then let's go!"

With that the group lead by Henry, who again had JD in a piggy back style hold, and Faith back to the main hall where the **Dormer **girls were enjoying getting to know their rival Slayer sisters outside of the competitive tournament setting.

Faith gestured for the other three close to her age to head over to where Angel and the rest of the Fang Gang were hanging, and watched as Giles lead Gold over to Willow. She then turned to the two boys saying, "Ready to get them started on this?"

With the nod, Faith led the boys over to the stage. She helped them up before jumping to join them. Turning towards the room, she saw Cassidy and Swan pulling Regina with them. Grabbing the microphone, Faith spoke, "Okay ladies you know you have to do the Dance of Shame. And I have a special guest spinner for which variation of the dance you have to do and to which song." Turning to Henry after picking up what was two _Twister_ spinners, she said, "Alright Bub, you get to spin for the dance and JD you get to spin for the song."

The two spun the spinners, seeing what they landed on Faith chuckled, "Alright ladies the song is Usher's _DJ's Got Us Falling in Love (again)_ and the dance is all."

With that Faith, turned the music on and lead the boys over to where the others were as Faith's Slayers filled the dance floor. One of the older **Dormer** girls tapped out an opening beat as the song started. Each of the Slayers opened with a fast paced version of the Macarena that was in time with the tempo of the song. As the song moved into the first chorus the girls split in half where half emulated Angel's dancing while the other half mimicked Wesley's dancing. This caused uproarious of laughter as the Fang Gang teased the two men and Faith enjoyed seeing her girls have a ball playing up the goofy dance.

Henry was amazed that with each passing dance, the girls smoothly moved through a little chicken dancing that flowed into some doing the hokey-pokey while others went back to the Macarena. JD and Faith clapped along on the offbeat trying to trip up the Slayers.

Regina, Emma and Neal found the punishment all in good fun and could tell that Faith wasn't really using this as true punishment much like she had said in the office. On the other side of the room the Scoobies didn't know what to make of everything.


	4. Chapter 3(part 1)

Across the way from Faith and her guest, the Scoobies were shocked and befuddled at the control Faith had over the girls that they couldn't handle.

It was also infuriating.

It was Faith! Faith! The Rogue Slayer! The one most of the other slayers feared.

Was that it? Were these girls so afraid of Faith that they didn't dare defy her?

They watched as Faith laughed as some of the girls would walk up and talk with her.

Faith grinned as Ashley was telling a wild tale from patrol from the night before. JD giggled exclaiming, "Dance Mama!"

Turning to Regina, Faith offered her hand asking, "May I have this Dance, Milady?"

It didn't make sense.

Those girls didn't look afraid of her. Hell some had no problem teasing Faith when she asked the older brunette to dance. At first they shared the dance with the little boy, but a few minutes later the child left to join the stranger's son.

Buffy wasn't sure what to think all this. On one hand the boy looked too much like Robin to be another man's child, on the other hand Faith still was dangerous, she had nearly crippled Robin almost killed him even.

While Buffy stared at the dancing couple, Regina had noticed the looks sent their way by the blond woman and several of their group. "Hmm! They are quite rude aren't they dear?"

The Dormer girls watched as the infamous Scoobies seemed to glare at Faith. Ashley, who had come to Faith from Buffy, wondered what her former headmistress was thinking.

A lot of the girls were cat calling as Faith lead both JD and Regina out to dance. JD giggled from his place in between the two women. He even waved at the nice red-headed lady and Henry when his mama and Pretty Lady turned that allowed him to see each group in the room.

Dawn sat silently as she remembered seeing Angel punching Robin years ago. She knew that she should have said something about seeing Robin with only really a black eye before Angel's hit landed but well Robin nor Buffy would let her get a word in edgewise that day.

After letting JD go back over to play with Henry, Faith glanced at Regina when the question was asked. Turning them around so that she was looking over Regina's shoulder to the Scoobies. With a sigh Faith replied, "You would think after so many years they would have learned to let things go."

Regina sighed and held Faith closer. "Well, let's ignore them dear. We have more important things to do than pay attention to their problems…" She said kissing Faith's cheek. The action caused several of the girls, Henry and JD to cheer.

Emma raised an eyebrow at that. She had never seen Regina act like that with someone not Henry. She had already noticed their closeness and knew they had been on a date. But this was something else. She hoped Regina wouldn't be hurt by this relationship.

Meanwhile Gold glared at the dancing couple.

Faith felt a smile pull at her lips both from the chaste kiss to her cheek as well as the loud cheers from the boys and her girls. With a raise of her eyebrow, Faith twirled Regina out before tugging her back in closer than before.

Neal watched not only the dancing couple but also Emma and his father. He knew Emma well enough to know that the blonde was worried about something and going off of where she was looking. Neal thinks it might be something to do with Regina.

He also watched his father closely. Neal defiantly didn't like the look on his father's face.

* * *

Regina noticed Faith's smile and pressed her body closer as she heard the music change.

All around them everyone who was not already watching them, started paying attention. Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow."

Faith locked eyes with Regina when the tempo of the music picked up. Both women felt a shift in the air around them. Unaware that it wasn't just their dance that caused the shift. The two started to move through a sensual and intense tango.

When Willow had heard the change in music she couldn't resist changing the dancing couples outfits as the two started to move through the dance.

When Faith twirled the two around it was the first time Faith caught the change in Regina's outfit. Gone was the dress pants and souvenir shirt and in place was an elegantly designed simple black dress. She found the change in her dance partners clothes interesting that she didn't even notice the change in her own outfit.

Regina definitely noticed.

Her eyes darkened at the sight of her partner's new clothes. The intensity of the dance increased even more, the people watching them could feel the tension in the air.

Emma gasped. "Well, any possibility died the moment she met her I guess…wonder if I should get Henry to give her a speech…?" She thought out loud. To tell the truth she hoped this lead to good things for Regina. For a while there was a thought in Emma's mind that maybe something could happen there, but after Emma screwed up with Archie's "murder" and the Regina was gone. Hopefully they could at least make peace and work together for Henry's sake…maybe even be friends.

While consumed by her thoughts and the incredible sight of the two dancers, she didn't notice someone approach her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You two, huh?"

Vi had watched the small group that had popped in with Faith and Regina to notice the look on the blonde woman's face. She saw the sad understanding pass over Swan's eyes as the blonde watched the dance get more and more heated.

Once She had Emma's attention, Vi asked, "So what was going on between you and Ms. Mills? Because I have to say, I'd be less than impressed if you tried to get between them." The Red-headed Slayer glared at the blonde in time with her sentence.

Emma had to keep herself from taking a step back. These slayers sure knew how to glare effectively…still she was used to Regina Mills' glare. And this girl's paled in comparison.

"Nothing was going on. There was some sparks but I ruined my chances by ignoring my gut and saying some horrible things to her…and well if there was a chance to fix things it's obviously gone now." Emma shrugged, her gaze going back to the dancing couple for a moment. "She seems to have found a better match."

Someone who understands her better…not that Emma didn't understand a bit, but her own issues often get in her way and she ends up doubting herself and letting others guide her actions. Faith, while not free of issues, seemed like someone who wouldn't let others make her choices…and Emma had to admit, was the kind of person Regina probably needed right now.

"I want her to be happy… you don't have to worry about me, I won't be getting between them."

* * *

Back on the dance floor, Faith dipped Regina. The Dark Slayer looked down into her dance partner's eyes and saw the same intensity reflected back at her.

With a grin, Faith pulled Regina out of the dip and turned them slower as the song started to reach closer to it's close. She glanced momentarily over at the Scoobies before looking towards her boy and Regina's son. Faith mentally scoffed at the look on Buffy's face but she couldn't stop the chuckle at JD and Henry's antics.

"Hey look." nodding her head towards the two young boys, Faith slowed them to a stop.

JD and Henry had found themselves slayer dance partners. While JD attempted to dance and didn't really care if he was doing it right. Henry was blushing. As he danced with one of the youngest slayers they had, pretty redhead Jessica, who was only aa year or two older than him. His face and part of hiss neck were completely red, but he was actually a decent dancer…and judging by the blush on his partner's face he might just be as enchanting as his mother.

Yes, Regina taught him well…she would also make sure to keep an eye on that little girl, who better only have pure intentions towards her son. She narrowed her eyes at the two.

Ashley was holding JD's hands as the boy jumped around in place. She always had a soft spot for the little boy and when he had walked up asking if she wanted to dance, well not one of the girls could say no to the 4 year old. Jessica blushed as she danced with Henry, the slayer had to admit the boy had quite the moves. And he was cute to boot. Of course the heavy glare coming from one of the woman on the dance floor kept Jessica from being completely comfortable.

Faith chuckled as she watched her boy goof off with one of her top Slayers. Wrapping her arm around Regina's waist, Faith lead the two back over while asking, "Would you like to frighten little Jessie or is she behaving well enough for you?"

"I suppose she's behaving well enough and there's no need to frighten her more… for now, anyway." Regina said turning back to Faith. "I wonder…where did you learn to dance like that? You are _very _good at it…very intense…" She asked, her voice dropping to that sexy tone of hers. She had to admit she was extremely pleased with Faith's skills. "Do you dance like that with everyone?" If so, Regina had to make sure no one else wanted to dance with Faith…it wouldn't do to have someone this close to her Faith.

Faith gave a sexy smirk at the comment before answering, "Vi forced me to watch that 'Dancing with the Stars' show and well Slayers only have to see a move once to copy it." Tilting her head to the side to give see how possessive Regina would get before answering the second question with, "Nah, I haven't been dancing any way since before JD was born and even then it was more club style dancing. So that was all for you Milady."

Regina couldn't help the pleasant shiver that ran through her body at the thought of Faith only dancing like this with her. Maybe she could convince her to go somewhere they could dance like this for their next date. She tensed for a moment at that thought. Would there be another date?

Would she even be here for that?

Now that Henry and the idiots knew she hadn't killed the cri- Dr. Hopper, would she be able to go back to Storybrooke? Would Henry want her to go back?

Did she even want to go back?

Faith felt both the shiver and Regina tensing causing her to give the former Queen a close look. The look on the other woman's face gave Faith pause. She wondered what was going through Regina's mind to cause two drastically different responses. After all Faith thought Regina found the idea that the dance was only with her pleasurable but what warranted the tense muscles?

"Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know…" Regina said before she could control what to say. She just couldn't deal with this right now…she had to think about it more carefully before she could give an answer that might ruin things with Faith.

"I just realized something, but I need some time to think about it before I can talk about it…could we just continue having a good evening? I don't want to ruin it by talking about it just now. I've had an amazing time so far…even with the unexpected changes to our date plan." She said still holding onto Faith. She wanted to enjoy every moment close to the younger woman…just in case.

At the hesitation in Regina's voice, Faith had to stop herself from giving a push. With a nod, she ran her hand lightly up and down the other woman's back. Faith had to wonder if it had anything to do with Henry and the blonde woman.

JD unaware of the tense atmosphere barreled into their legs, "Mama dids you see me? Pwetty Lady?"

Regina smiled at the little boy. "Of course we saw you, sweetie. You're a very good dancer." She said smiling at JD, her arms still not letting go of Faith. She couldn't help but feel safe with her and right now she needed that feeling, before the doubts managed to completely take over as she knew they eventually would.

Would Faith still be interested if Regina left? Could they have something living in different States? Or maybe it would be possible for Regina to stay? It's not like she was welcome in Storybrooke…but still that's where her little Prince lived…

Pushing those thoughts away for now she decided to think on it later and have a conversation with Miss Swan. She thought as her eyes locked with the blonde's for a few seconds before she looked back at Faith.

"Isn't he a great dancer, Faith? Just like you." Regina said with a genuine smile and a wink at the slayer.

Faith had caught the quick shared look between Swan and Regina, she didn't know what to make of it. Well she knew she didn't really like it. With a flex of her arm, Faith tightened her hold on Regina answering, "Like I told you the day we met, I'm teaching my boy the ways to charm a lady. That includes dance lessons."

There was a cleared throat from behind them. Faith was reluctant to let go but did as she turned around to find the Scoobies had come to visit.

Regina immediately missed the contact but stayed close to Faith to reach for her if it looked like Faith needed her. It was interesting really, how close they had become after such a short time. Sure they hadn't even finished their first date like they wanted to, but there was this comfortable feeling that probably wasn't common at this stage on their relationship. Regina wanted to be there for Faith if she needed comfort…or someone to stop her from breaking something…

…or someone.

Willow and Dawn were looking at Faith excitedly. "Oh my God! Faith, I had no idea you could dance like that…well okay I knew you were a great dancer, but club stuff not tango!" Exclaimed Dawn.

Willow nodded. "You were both very good at it, it was amazing."

Buffy was frowning at the exchange and at the damn woman with Faith who frowned back at her. Protective wasn't she?

Faith grinned at the two replying with, "Well don't you remember I've got mad skills."

One of Faith's hands reached back to grab Regina's, after seeing the exchange between Regina and Buffy. While the other one rested on JD's shoulder.

JD still completely unconcerned about the tense atmosphere smiled dimples and all up at the Scoobies. The little boy wondered who these people were and wondered if they would be staying. JD waved at Dawn and Willow, "Hi!"

Both women swooned and awed at the little boy, while the other two continued to size up Faith and Regina.

Regina got distracted for a second at the thought of Faith's skills…she just knew they extended to…other areas. Shaking her head in an attempt to get her mind out of the gutter, she returned her gaze to the people in front of her.

Her body and heart felt warm as she felt Faith reach for her hand. She gave it a comforting squeeze and took a step closer to her as her thumb made small circles on the back of Faith's hands. At the same time however, she didn't take her eyes away from the blond woman who kept glaring at Faith or the despicable man who nearly called JD a bastard. Regina still wanted to slap the hell out of this man as she couldn't go all Evil Queen on him. Though she would definitely make sure he knew how much she disliked him.

At least the other two she had no problem with. They seemed to like Faith and had definitely been charmed by the little boy if the way they melted at his dimpled smile was any indication.

Faith decided to defuse the tension by introducing her son and Regina to Willow and Dawn. "Willow, Dawn, I'd like you to meet my son Jace Daniel Lehane," lightly tugging the hand she was holding, "and this is Regina Mills."

Willow and Dawn shared a look between the two before the red headed Wiccan asked the former Queen, "Did Angel or Connor give you the Shovel speech yet?"

Faith groaned as JD giggled. The little boy tried to mimic his mama's saunter as he stumbled over to Willow and Dawn. Looking up at the two, JD held his arms up prompting them with the fact he wanted to be picked up.

Daniel?

Regina's heart clenched. A good strong name for a wonderful boy. It certainly endeared her more to the boy…and his mother for choosing that name, even if they had no idea the significance it had to Regina.

She narrowed her eyes at the two women, wondering if they were trying to trick her somehow. "Shovel speech?" She asked as the younger woman picked up JD.

Willow tickled the boy's stomach once Dawn had JD in her arms. Turning to the woman, she explained, "The Shovel speech is as follows 'if you break her heart, I will beat you do death with a Shovel.' A vague disclaimer is no one's friend."

Faith groaned as the hand not holding Regina's came up to run through her own hair. She then added, "I got a variation of that from you're knight-in-training." As Faith had said that the rest of the Fairytale/Storybrooke folks joined the small group that had formed around Faith, Regina and JD.

Regina's eyebrows rose. "I see…I might have to watch my back with Connor then. He doesn't like me much." She said playfully…but making sure to remember to watch herself around him…just in case.

"Wait…Henry threatened you?" Her little prince gave Faith a shovel speech? Or threatened to make sure she didn't hurt Regina? Warmth flooded Regina's heart at the thought of her son worried for her. He still cares! She thought happily.

Faith growled as she glared at Connor for his lack of tact which is sadly enough something that he shares with Cordelia and herself. But times like this, Faith would like it if her younger brother knew the term subtle.

With a look of slight confusion, Faith replied, "Well yeah. No matter what else may go down between the two of you," gesturing to both the eleven year old and Regina, "you are his mom, genetics be damned."

Tilting her head to the side, Faith added, "Though, Henry didn't know exactly what he would do to me if I did screw up." Turning to Henry asking, "Have you thought of a good punishment if I hurt your mom?"

Regina noticed Faith's glare at Connor. Oh dear. She thought. Now he'd probably be more annoyed at her.

She had to blink back tears at Faith's words about Henry…oh how she hoped they were right. Sometime it sure didn't feel like it.

Henry tilted his head as well, in thought. "I'm not sure. I'll hit you with something? I don't have a baseball bat, but I'm sure there's tools in the garage at home that I can use." He said with a shrug.

Faith chuckled, "Come on, now. Your mom says your an imaginative young man surely you can do better than that." She knows that she shouldn't be promoting violence with the boy but this was something that Faith wanted to see. Just how creative could the boy get?

Willow and Dawn just watched as Faith light-heartily teased the boy. The Red head laughed at the thought that if Regina wasn't interested in Faith then there was a good chance that Connor would have liked the woman.

Faith raised a brow asking cautiously, "What's so funny Wills?"

Henry scratched the back of his head. "Uh…well, my mom's a queen, so I would have to duel you for her honor…and if that doesn't work I can find out where you sleep." He shrugged at her.

Regina smiled at Henry. "That's my little prince…"

Henry beamed back at her. It had been a while since the last time she called him that.

Willow chuckled. "That's part of what's funny…but also I'm pretty sure Connor wouldn't have any problem with uh Ms. Mills if she wasn't dating you. Talk about protective brother. Which is actually kind of cute, but also really bad for you love life, though I bet you can take care of him if he gets too annoying…not that you're an annoying person Connor, just that having a family membe- "

"Whoa, Willow you're babling again." Dawn interrupted, then looked at Regina. "Don't mind her, she does that all the time."

"I see…" Regina nodded slowly. It seemed like Faith's accuaintances were just as interesting and by interesting she meant strange as some of Storybrooke's inhabitants.

Faith smile down at Henry saying, "A Duel it is. But you seem to share a mean streak with Dusk over there." Turning to Dawn Faith asked, "Didn't you threaten Spike once with tying him to his bed then setting it a blaze if he ever hurt someone you cared about again?"

Dawn chuckled, "Yes I…" just then her words were interrupted by a giant yawn from the four year old in her arms. Looking down, Dawn asked softly, "Sleepy little guy?"

JD rubbed at his eyes nodding before feelings himself being transferred from Dawn's arms to his mama's.

Faith held her boy as he lay his head on her shoulder, asking, "Ready for bed buddy boy?"

At the affirmative nod, Faith turned to the Scoobs, "Can we talk tomorrow?" Willow and Dawn nodded before Buffy or Xander could say a word one way or another.

Turning to her guests, Faith offered her arm not occupied by a sleepy toddler to Regina saying, "Care to join me in putting the little one to bed?"

Henry smiled at Faith when she accepted the duel. He wondered if she could get her to teach him how to fight? After all she was like a super hero right? A bit darker considering what he learned of her past, but still doing everything to protect others, ike Batman. And now that he thought about it, his mom was a bit like that, too right? She'd done evil things in the past but now she was good. She did save Emma and Snow and she hasn't done anything bad in a long time…it was her mom that tried to make it seem like she had.

He raised an eyebrow at Faith's description of the other girl's threat. He had to admit it made sense, even if he'd never do something like that for real…at least he didn't think so.

When JD yawned, Henry couldn't help but join in. He was a bit tired after all that had happened today. Finding his mom and discovering his da-Neal was his biological father, and that there's magic and mythical warriors in this word after all. Yes, he was tired…he also needed some time to think about what Faith said to him and his feelings about Emma and Neal and his mom.

Regina nodded at Faith. "Of course dear. And I think JD is not the only one who is tired." She said and knelt in front of Henry. "Would you like to go to bed, my little prince?"

Henry nodded and leaned into Regina's side. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired." He said then looked at Faith in question. "Can we stay here tonight?"

Emma kept quiet still worried about Henry's feelings on her lying to him about Neal.

Faith tightened her hold on her son before answering, "Yeah, you can. Neal and Gold can have one of the guest rooms. Swan can have another. You don't mind Sharing with JD do you? And your mom can take my room, while I sleep on the couch."

Leading the group to the door, Faith called back, "Giles, Connor would you two please show the Scoobies to the guest quarters." At the Nod Faith continued out the door with Regina and Henry next to her and the other three trailing behind.

* * *

During the walk to Faith's housing, JD fell asleep to the smooth movement that his mama had while walking. Once in JD's room, Faith lay him down on his bed and kissed his forehead.

She exited the room momentarily, only to re-enter with an aired up twin air mattress. Turning to look out to see Henry saying goodnight to Emma, Neal and Gold, Faith spoke softly to Regina, "Sorry an air mattress was all I could find on such short notice. I hope it doesn't bother him too much."

Regina nodded. "It's okay dear. When Henry is tired he can sleep anywhere."

"Yeah…it can be kind of embarrassing when I'm somewhere I'm not supposed to be sleeping." Henry said as he approached them.

Regina smirked. "Why yes, there was a time when he…"

Henry pouted. "Mom!" He whined causing Regina to chuckle.

"Sorry, dear. But it is my job as your mother to embarrass you." She said while smoothing his hair as he leaned into her.

"Yeah…but maybe some other day? I'm not awake enough to do control damage." He chuckled against her as Regina kissed his forehead and walked him into the room.

Emma watched from her door sadly.

Faith watched them for a moment before turning around. She noticed Swan watching the two still awake in JD's room. More specifically the blonde was watching Regina. Faith gritted her teeth a little before taking a deep breath and moving towards her room to change the bedding.

Unbeknown to the two women, Neal and Gold had also watched the exchange. Neal raised his eyebrow in confusion while Gold looked annoyed yet amused.

Inside her room, Faith closed her eyes as she fought back the jolt of jealousy that had spiked from catching the blonde's gazing at Regina. She knew there was a history there but Faith was trying not to be obvious about how that history was affecting her. It was too much like her first year in Sunnydale only this time she was in the significant other place rather than on the outside looking in.

Emma watched the conversation between Regina and Henry.

It was amazing how Regina comforted and held onto him so naturally. Emma still couldn't stop her body from tensing when someone made physical contact with her, even with Henry it could be awkward no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

But Regina? The former "Evil Queen"?

Her whole body relaxed when holding Henry…as if all her worries were gone as long as he was in her arms. And Henry responded to that. He leaned into her and let down his defenses. She hadn't had the chance to see them so relaxed around each other…acting like mother and son.

Emma felt a pang of longing. For a while she had thought Regina was the answer…that maybe something could happen and they could be a family, the three of them. But then Cora framed Regina and Emma had felt betrayed and lashed out…said things that she can't never take back now, even if Regina forgives her…well that boat has sailed now.

Now, Emma had to watch from afar knowing that. And seeing what a real mother looks like. She knew she couldn't compare, not really.

It was funny, how the woman everyone…even Emma at one point, had assumed was an abusive mother was actually the kind of mother Emma had longed for all her life. She was glad Henry got to have Regina.

Shaking her head, she turned around ignoring Gold's and Neal's stares and closed the door to her room behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile Regina watched as Henry finally settled down on the bed then looked at her as he used to when he was little, waiting for her to tuck him in. It had been so long since he had looked at her like that…with trust.

She hadn't been sure she had done the right thing when she left Storybrooke…but now she was sure it was the right choice. It led her to Faith and people who did nopt care about her past, who understood what it means to be trapped in the darkness and wanting to change. And now Henry looked at her like she was worth it. She knew being here had help her bring down some of her walls and she could feel the way Henry reacted to that…like she wasn't the Evil Queen„,just mom.

She moved next to her son and tucked him in.

"Mom?" Henry asked sleepily.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm glad you met Faith." He said with a smile. "She makes you smile…I like that…it's been a long time."

Blinking back tears Regina pressed her forehead to Henry's. "Yes…it has been. And I'm glad I met her too…I she understands Henry…she's been in my place and managed to free herself from the darkness…it gives me hope for me. But she's not the only one who gives me hope, who makes me smile. So do you." She said kissing his forehead.

"I love you mom…" Henry trailed off falling asleep.

Regina finally let her tears fall. "I love you too, my little prince."

* * *

Unbeknownst to those in the Lehane quarters, the Scoobies where still up and about in their guest suite.

Willow entered from her chosen room. She watched as both Xander and Buffy worked themselves into a frenzy. Deciding that it had been enough, the red-headed wiccan spoke, "Alright, Stop both of you!" Resolve face firmly in place, Willow continued, "What is wrong with you both? _**We**_were in the wrong! Not Faith. Hell, you both have to admit it now that, that little boy is as much Robin's as he is Faith's. Well Genetically speaking of course."

Dawn was nodding her head in agreement with what Willow was saying as she spoke up in turn, "Do you realize that if Angel, Connor, the Fang Gang, and hell even Giles. If they hadn't been there for Faith it could have easily been your senior year all over again." Dawn then stalked, in an echo of Faith and Spike's own movements, towards Xander speaking deadly quite, "And I cannot believe that you nearly called a little boy a bastard! JD had nothing to do with your God Damned feud with Faith! A feud I thought you two had put to rest that year after Sunnydale became a crater."

Suddenly Dawn turned to face her sister. "And you! God Buffy! You saw what he was about to do, but instead of being appalled, shocked or whatever you went all 'Who do you think you are?' on the woman who stopped him from saying something so horrible!? What's wrong with you? Both of you. Are you so obsessed with antagonizing Faith, who may I remind you has actually not said a thing or tried to get back at you for acting like you did, that you don't care who it affects anyone? There were CHILDREN in the room! Xander was going to call one of them a bastard in his face! In front of his mother, in front of the slayers for whom we are supposed to set the example!" Dawn yelled in frustration.

Buffy frowned and Xander looked down finally being hit by what he nearly did.

Buffy huffed. "You're right, we shouldn't have confronted her in front of the girls…and what Xander did was wrong. But you can make her out to be the victim! Don't you remember what she did to Robin? He nearly died! I don't know why the hell Giles kept her in charge her! She shouldn't be near the girls, she shouldn't be near the kid!"

Dawn vibrated with pure anger as she turned to Willow asking, "Would you make sure they can't say a word until I'm done talking."

Buffy opened her mouth the speak only to have Willow silence her with a wave of a hand. Dawn turned slowly to both Xander and Buffy, speaking dead seriously, "Okay starting in reverse order. First of all the kid's name is Jace. Second Faith is JD's mother. Now I know something you don't about Faith. And you know what that is? Its that she would NEVER hurt a child! Did you know that when she went after Mom, Faith waited until I was out of the house?"

Seeing the shake of no, Dawn continued, "Of course not. As for the girls, these are the same girls that every other School circled around until Giles put his foot down and sent them to Faith himself. And yet here is where those Girls thrive. Not under any of your tutor-age, but under Faith's."

Grinning like a shark, she got into the argument more, "You know that's why Giles keeps her in charge here. Because she can handle the girls that you, hell all of us just brush to the side labeling them a lost cause."

Willow watched as Dawn stalked back and forth. She had not known that the younger Summers picked up one of Faith's aggravated tics. Dawn went on, "You know I should have force you to hear this 4+ years ago. But I saw Angel beating on Robin not 5 minutes after passing a pissed off Faith in the hall." Dawn gives a huff of a laugh as she runs her hands through her hair, "I saw Robin with one black eye before Angel's first punch landed. And you know Willow made a good point to Ms. Mills, both Connor and Angel are overprotective when it comes to Faith."

Turning back to Buffy and Xander, Dawn gave indication to Willow to let them speak as she asked, "So besides Robin's word, what makes you think it was all Faith and not her protective brothers?"

Buffy's eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor. She tried to talk several times but no sound left her mouth. "…No, I Robin said…why would he lie about something like that? Maybe Faith went back fo-

"Oh shut up!" Everyone was surprised to hear Willow exclaim. "He lied about her having another man's child, he probably got his pride wounded and try to make it seem like Faith did it. I mean how stupid could we be? We didn't even bother to find out exactly what happened! You just immediately took his side…there had to be a reason Giles sided with Faith, but instead of trying to find out you just got angry at him and even angrier at Faith. I can't believe I kept quiet and just went along with it." Willow shook her head in disgust.

"Willow…no I…" Buffy tried…she wasn't sure if she wanted to fight back or comfort her friend.

"This is ridiculous." Dawn said. A hand rubbing her forehead trying to soothe her headache. "We all know what's really the problem here. Xander is still all male with wounded pride…of everything Faith did he's still just pissed she threw him out after sex. And Buffy? You? You still can't accept that Angel is on her side, long before they officially became siblings. You can't deal with Angel putting someone else before you, even if it's a familial bond."

"That's NOT why! You-"

"Isn't it? Do you really believe that? Because if you do I can't even begin to explain how disappointed I am in you…more than if you just accept it." With that Dawn turned around and left the room.

* * *

Back in Faith's room, Faith had collected her emotions enough to finish changing the bedding. Once everything was changed, She changed from the crimson red silk shirt, black tailor cut slacks and dress shoes to a navy blue tank with a pair of flannel sleep pants that had the Superman symbol on them and a pair of black socks.

Once in her PJ's, Faith headed to the kitchenette where she set the coffee maker to auto brew at 7 in the morning. After getting that all set, she poured herself a glass of milk.

Hearing heels on her floor, Faith spoke softly, "You can borrow whatever you like to sleep in." Turning towards the doorway as Regina walked in.

Regina approached Faith smiling trying to hide the fact she had been crying, though she doubted she did a very good job of it. She smiled at Faith. "Thank you, dear." She said thinking how cute Faith looked in her PJ's and drinking milk. Even now without make up, and wearing her Superman pajamas she couldn't hide her beauty. Though she did look a lot younger than she really was. Regina was sure Faith could still pass for an 18 year old if she wore the right clothes.

A few minutes later Regina came back to the kitchenette to find Faith finishing her milk. She noticed Faith's thoughtful look and grew a bit concerned…she seemed a little lost. "Faith? Is everything alright dear?"

Turning back to see Regina dressed in a pair of her solid black sleep pants and one of her vintage band t-shirts, Faith gave a half-smile as she replied, "I don't know?" With a sigh, she gave the three major stresses, "It's a little of worrying about why you tensed earlier, a little bit of wariness at whatever may or may not have been between you and Swan, and both of those on top of having B and Xander here. Is just making me twitchy."

Feeling the look she was getting, Faith spoke softly, "I'm not expecting you to have an answer as to why you tensed just yet because you haven't had time alone to really think about it. I'm not sure our relationship is to the point where I have the right to ask about your past whatever's. As for the Scoobs, well that's one headache I can't do anything about because it's been around a decade and still they treat me like I'm still the damaged teenager that had lived in a motel and sided with Mayor Wilkins'."

Regina could see how much this was wearing Faith down. She looked so tired and worried. And it made sense. She had her own problems and on top of that Regina had pulled away. She hadn't meant to, she'd just been so worried about her situation now Henry knew she hadn't killed Dr. Hopper and whether or not she should return to Storybrooke, that she had began putting her walls back up.

"Oh my dear, Faith. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to add to your worries. I know you have problems of your own and I didn't want to worry you with mine…but I did anyway didn't I?" Regina said, gently pushed a strand of hair away from Faith face.

"I just suddenly realized that Henry now knows I didn't kill Dr. Hopper…and he will return to Storybrooke. I-I have no idea if he'd want me to go back…he doesn't live with me anymore, but he's my son. I don't want him to feel like I abandoned him…but I know that no one else wants me in town…and I've been so happy here this last month. I don't know if I want to go back…or if you'd want to continue dating if we live in different States. I know we've only been on one date, but all the time we've spent together…they helped me get to know you and Faith I feel so…connected with you. So safe. I've come to care for you a lot. So I honestly don't know what to do…"

Faith's eyebrows rose as she cut in, "Hey,hey…" moving closer to Regina and pulling the woman into her arms, "stop. I get it. I mean feelings wise I get it. I know how you feel about having no one else wanting you there. As for Henry, like I said when you asked about him threatening me. Genetics be damned, that boy is your son through and through. And from what I've seen he would want you there for him but he also would want you to be happy." Pulling away a little while keeping her hands resting on Regina's waist, Faith added, "As for me, I'm not going to stop you either way. This is your choice to make. If you decide to go back with Henry, I would understand and respect it. I'd still keep in contact for as long as you want me too. Or if you decided to stay again I'll respect it and I'd be happy but in the end it's your choice, no one else's."

Offering up her right arm, Faith spoke softly, "It's time for bed, Milady. And I still have to get the couch ready to sleep on." The two walked towards Faith's bedroom, "Here we are." Faith took Regina's hand and lightly pressed a kiss to it before saying, "Good Night."

A voice stopped her from getting too far.

"Wait, Faith. Don't go. I can't take your bed from you, dear. We are both adults, we can sleep both in the bed. Besides, I don't want to let go of you yet." Regina said taking Faith's hand and guiding her back into the room.

"Despite everything that happened today, I had a great time with you. I always have a great time with you."

Faith let herself be drawn into the room. With a sigh, she let Regina's hand go momentarily before moving over to the bed and climbed under the covers. Once Faith was situated, she lifted the covers and patted the place beside her for Regina to lay.

The two lay there in silence for a minute or two while Regina was curled up against Faith's side, and Faith's arm wrapped tightly and securely around the other woman.

Faith remembered both what Regina said about the frame up job as well as Swan's look not more that 15 minutes ago. So she had to ask, "Hey Gorgeous, what happened between you and Swan?"

Regina's hand started playing with Faith's hair. "It's a long story dear. But…well I guess I should start with Henry getting that book of his…" And Regina told her about her son hating her once he found out who she used to be, how he left town to find his birthmother, the Savior. Chosen to break her curse. How Henry immediately loved Emma, a stranger, while he pushed his mother away. How the more she felt him slip away from her the more she fell back to old habits…until she nearly killed her reason for living. That after the curse broke, the savior of all people kept saving her. Siding with her, understanding when no one else would…until she didn't. "She believed me at first…but then a couple of hours later she showed up with her Charming parents…angry and claiming Henry as hers, and told me I would never change. All because of a memory she got out of a dog. That's why I left…because I saw her tell Henry…and knew he'd believed her." She knew though that Faith was wondering about more than that. In the time she'd known her, she had found out subtlety was not Faith's strong suit. "That's not what you wanted to know though, is it?"

Faith had closed her eyes while Regina was talking and playing with her hair. Though once Regina asked her question, Faith kept her eyes closed though she did grin, "I thought we established early on that I cannot do subtle to save my life. So no that's not really what I wanted to know, though it does give perspective."

Feeling the hand in her hair stop moving, Faith opened her eyes to see the expecting look, "It was just something about Swan's look as you were tucking in Henry that didn't sit well with me, that's all."

With a light tug, Faith pulled Regina to her giving the other woman a kiss on the top of her head. Which she felt was answered in kind as Faith felt lips touch her cheek.

The next morning found little JD bursting into his mama's room and pouncing on the bed exclaiming, "MAMA UP! 'TOONS!"

In the doorway stood, Henry still half asleep.


	5. Chapter 3(part 2)

Henry wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. His mom was in bed with Faith…her girlfriend. He knew they were kind of dating and had seen how close they were, but he never imagine his mom as…well the cuddling type.

Well she used to with him…but he guessed all mothers did that anyway.

This was different.

She looked really cozy and content and relaxed. He hasn't seen her like this since before he found out about the curse. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't pulled away from her…he remembered she didn't act at all like the Evil Queen until he began pushing her away.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he smiled at his mom, who was blushing, and Faith. "Morning. Sorry to interrupt, JD wanted to watch toons with his mom and 'Pretty Lady' " He said the last part with a wink at his mom. "I'm kind of hungry though…I-I was wondering if maybe you could make breakfast? I miss your food." He said shyly. "Could use your kitchenette to make breakfast, Faith? Have you had her cooking? It's awesome!" He said excitedly. His mind already conjuring images of delicious food.

Faith and Regina made eye contact for a second and Regina smiled at the sound of Faith's stomach.

"I guess that sound means yes." She said to a smiling Henry.

A few minutes later, Henry watched as his mom prepared to begin breakfast while Faith and JD settled on the couch watching toons.

"Can I help you?"

Regina looked up from the pancake mix at the sound of Henry's voice. "You want to help?" She gulped. They hadn't cooked together in years, not since he discovered he was adopted.

Henry nodded shyly. "Yeah…is that okay?"

Regina smiled lovingly at her son. "Of course it's okay. I-I've missed cooking breakfast together."

"Me too. M-maybe we can make sausage-cheese pancake sandwiches?" He asked giving Regina the puppy eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes. Of course he'd ask for that. "Henry that's not very healthy…" She trailed off at the puppyish look on his face.

"Mom, come on! It's just once in a while not everyday. Your pancake sandwiches are amazing and I saw the way Faith ate yesterday at dinner. I'm sure she'd love them!" He said hoping to change his mom's mind.

Regina gave him a look. "I know exactly what you're trying to do, young man." She said then paused for a second.

"You really think she'll like them?"

"Mom, she'll want to marry you and keep you here forever…oh." Henry blinked for a moment. His mind reaching the same realization Regina had the day before.

Was his mom coming back to Storybrooke?

…Or was she staying with Faith?

He wanted her to come back…but she was happy here. Would Faith still like his mom if she went back to Storybrooke? Maybe Faith could visit? Maybe mom could visit here? He'd come too.

He had to admit he really liked the city and the Slayers were fascinating. They were all real life super heroes. Not just heroes like in fairy tales, but super heroes! Maybe they could live in both places…spend some days or weeks here and others back in Storybrooke.

He didn't notice he was thinking o living with Regina again.

"Mom…? Are you going to stay here?"

Regina sighed. "I-I don't know, Henry. I really like it here, with Faith. But you're my son and I won't leave you. When I came here a part of me knew I was going to go back to make sure you were alright…even if I couldn't stay in Storybrooke, I would go back to see you as much as I could…even if you hated me."

Henry shook his head. "I don't hate you, mom. I-I want you to come back..but you're happy here..can't you come home and maybe visit here a lot? I'd come with you and maybe Faith and JD can visit us too?"

Regina caressed his cheek. "You're a wonderful boy, sweetheart. I have to talk to Faith about it…and with your…other mother. I don't know that she or her parents will want you leaving town with me, dear. So we'll have to work something out."

Henry frowned at that. "But they won't stop me if I want to come…?"

Regina sighed at his innocence. "I wish it were that easy…they don't trust me dear, with good reason. So if they feel it's for your safety, they might interfere."

"But, what if Emma comes too? Or I don't know, I mean Neal lives here so if I want to get to know him I would have to come visit sometimes?"

Regina kissed his forehead. "We'll see. I'll talk to Emma later okay? For now let's just enjoy our time here. Now how about those Pancake sandwiches?"

Henry smiled. "Okay. But I'll flip the pancakes!"

After setting up the Netflix account, Faith and JD sat to watch a little _Sonic the Hedgehog_ while they were waiting of the Mills to finish making breakfast.

Faith could hear the conversation going on in the kitchenette but she made a conscious effort not to eavesdrop. Though the smells coming from the kitchenette were making the Slayer even more hungry than she was upon being woken up.

JD huffed, "Mama! Toons!"

Faith turned back to her boy chuckling, "Alright Jacey."

With that the two Lehane's watched the cartoons for close to an hour before Regina and Henry entered each carrying two paper places. Faith watched as Henry settled down on the floor next to JD before the older boy placed the plate with what looked like a smaller pancake… wait was that a sandwich made with pancakes and other breakfast foods.

Faith's thought was interrupted by Regina holding one of the plates, she had been carrying, right under Faith's nose.

Looking down Faith and the other three, heard Faith's stomach growl loudly at the sight. Gently taking the plate from Regina, Faith spoke with awe, "You are a Goddess!"

JD studied his breakfast sandwich before turning to Henry asking, "Watch _Who_?"

Faith saw the confused look on Henry's face so she clarified, "He's asking if you want to watch _Doctor Who_. His grandpa Giles got him into the show."

There was still a slight confusion on both Mills faces, that confused Faith, "You don't know what _Doctor Who _is do either of you?"

Regina, her cheeks a little red because of the Goddess comment and the awe in Faith's voice, shared a look with Henry. As one they both turned back to Faith. _"Who?"_

It was enough. Not a few minutes later JD had completely forgotten about toons and instead he and Faith had both Regina and Henry watching this Doctor, Faith explaining how they had nearly 50 years of the show to catch Henry and Regina up.

Henry was almost immediately fascinated. Regina was a little more reluctant, but not displeased with this development as she laid her head on Faith shoulder as they finished their breakfast and watched the TV.

Faith was glad to share this with the Mills. _Doctor Who_ was one of those shows that was just good fun. She also thought that Henry would find the show fascinating given how enthralled he seemed with the Slayers and the fact that his towns people were storybook characters.

Explaining that the show had been on and off the air for almost 50 years was fun, but Faith thought that to get Henry and Regina into the show, she should start them on Current _Doctor Who_ because the episodes were more fast pace. Once she had the two enamored with the show's content then she would show them some of the _Classic Who_.

Just as the episode was ending there was a knock at the door, while Emma, Neal and Gold finally came out of their rooms.

* * *

Emma stared at the four of them, a pang of hurt and longing hit her. That could have been her if she hadn't been an idiot. No. She couldn't keep thinking like that. Regina would probably always be…important to her but, it was obvious there was more for her, than Emma. And she guessed there could be more for herself as well.

But she could try to be friends with Regina instead…or at least friendly. Friends could be part of once's family as well, right? And that was what Emma longed for more than anything.

Family.

Henry stood up and rushed to Emma. "Hi…um…I'm sorry."

Emma frowned in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"For being mean…I just…it hurt that you lied to me, but I was about to make the same mistake I made with mom. Lashing out to hurt you back…and I shouldn't have done that."

Emma hugged Henry to her. "No…I'm sorry for lying Henry. I didn't want the truth to hurt you…but I ended up hurting you anyway."

"Maybe, you can tell me all of it later…? But come on, mom and I made breakfast!" He said and dragged Emma to the kitchenette.

Emma's eyes widened…what was this her eyes and nose were feasting on?

"Sausage-cheese pancake sandwiches! Mom made them but I flipped the pancakes! You have to try them they're awesome!" Henry said excitedly.

Emma blinked and looked at Regina in awe, as she walked towards them while Faith opened the door. "Y-you're an Angel. An angel of breakfast food." She said as Gold and Neal watched with interest.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you had a good night's sleep?" Giles asked as he entered the suite, Dawn walking next to him.

JD stumbled up as he excitedly got to Giles, "Gwampy, Pwetty Lady made cake samichs!"

Giles scooped the little boy up to his hip asking, "Did she?" The boy nodded his head happily which Giles bit back a chuckle seeing Faith mimic the boy.

Faith had heard the comment from the kitchenette but sense she basically said the same thing when presented with her own food, she can't really deny Swan the comment. Turning back to Giles and Dawn, Faith asked, "What's up? I mean I get why Giles is here, he always drops in to see JD and I whenever he's here to visit. But Dusk your face screams anxious about something."

Dawn gave a tired smile because after the argument with Buffy and Xander, she hadn't gotten much sleep. She had gone to the Fang Gang's rooms to talk with them before getting back to find her sister and friends had gone to bed. But instead of sharing the room with Buffy, Dawn had slept on the couch. "Willow and I finally stood up and defended you like we should have years ago but whatever. But I think this argument may jump start a fight between you and Buffy." Looking down with a shrug, "Sorry."

Faith gently pushed Dawn's head up by the younger girl's chin, "Daybreak, look it wasn't your place to be middle man between me and your sister. The history between B and I shouldn't have affected you but it did and I'm sorry."

Dawn shook her head. "No, it's…things with Buffy were still shaky after we turned on her back in Sunnydale…it took a long time to stop being awkward around each other…so I didn't want to make it worse by telling her she was wrong…but I was the one who was wrong! It wasn't right to keep quiet when she was in the wrong just because I was afraid. I should have said something a long time ago. She's not the same person she used to be, she's become arrogant and we all know she doesn't like being wrong, but over the years it's just gotten to a point where she just cannot deal with it at all, I think it's because no one had the guts to tell her to her face, we've all just looked down and gone with whatever she decides…and well it had to stop someday, you know?"

Giles sighed. "Sadly, it has come to this. I have to admit I'm quite concerned that it might affect the girls. We must act with caution until the competitions are over and everyone returns home. The girls should not be witness to the problems any of us have with each other." He said as he passed JD back to his mother.

He took his glasses and cleaned them. He was more worried that he let on. He didn't know why he had such a strong feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

Regina walked closer to them. "I truly hope we won't be a burden on any of you with our presence, the last thing we want is to make things worse for you."

When Giles moved to put his glasses back on, JD swiped them from the Brit and placed them on his own nose. Completely used to the little boy doing this, Faith gently took them off and handed the glasses back to Giles.

Dawn watched the movement between the two in semi awe because that little show of routine showed just how close Giles and Faith have gotten in the last 4+ years.

JD pouted up at his Pretty Lady when he noticed that it wasn't working on his mama. The little boy saw the nice man, the three-legged man and the yellow haired lady coming out of the kitchenette with Henry. With a huff, the little boy wiggled his way out of his mama's hold to waddle over to the older boy.

Faith absentmindedly put JD down when she felt him moving as she replied to Regina, "No, you all are not the problem. Hell it's not even all the Scoobies that's the problem." Turning back to Giles, "But this is something that's going to come to head, especially after last night."

Giles first looked to Regina saying softly, "I agree with Faith, you my dear are not a burden, and neither are the others in this housing." He sighed, "Faith."

With a shake of her head, Faith spoke, "Giles. You know as well as I do that I will do whatever to protect my girls but…" looking around a thought crossed her mind, "You know this could be a good learning experience for the girls." With a grin, "Hear me out. B and I are going to come to blows before this competition week ends. You know it, I know it, The Fang Gang knows it, D here knows it. Why don't we let it happen today?"

Giles blinked, "Faith that is the exact opposite of what I was suggesting."

"I know. But it will show to all the girls that letting a rivalry, a history fester for near a decade can have repercussions. Plus this will get it out of B's system and out of mine. Because there is still baggage on my end."

Dawn interrupted before they could keep going. "But wait, even if this was a good idea, how would we approach Buffy about it. She'll know something's up…and make it difficult."

"Not if she is the one to suggest it."

Everybody turned to look at Regina, who rolled her eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that, everyone knows the most effective way to make someone do something you want without them knowing it was your idea, you make them think it was their idea."

There was a pause.

"No? Must be a villain thing then…or just a good strategy. Oh come on, stop staring…I should have known that's what I'd get for trying to help my girlfriend plan a fight…with someone who can probably hurt her, what the hell was I thinking!?" She asked exasperated. In truth she was freaking out about calling Faith her girlfriend. The term seemed so, childish…but then they weren't lover…yet. And nothing else sounded right in her mind either.

She really hoped she didn't make Faith pull away at being called her girlfriend.

Faith felt her eyebrows rise because they hadn't really covered what they were to one another. Though she wasn't really bothered by Regina's use of girlfriend. "No, no you may be on to something. But how do we go about getting B to think it's her idea? Any idea's mo ghra?" Looking around from Regina to Giles and Dawn, "Giles? Dawn?

Giles gave a slight exasperated glance at Faith before sighing, "I'm not sure."

Dawn decided to pocket her teasing of Faith about the older girl having a Girlfriend when she thought, "What if we get the Sunnydale SITs to start a debate over who would win in a fight you or Buffy? Make sure that Buffy over hears it and her pride and ego will do the rest."

Faith grinned, "That could work. After all I don't think we ever did an actual fight between B and I for the Sunnydale Slayers. Maybe we can get Vi to start up the debate with Kennedy."

Mo what? What the hell did that mean? And why did the tone of Faith's voice when she said it mad Regina's heart nearly explode? Whatever language Faith had used was extremely attractive, or maybe it was just because it was her using it.

Clearing her throat Regina got back to the matter at hand. "That would definitely work. If Violette makes it seem like she's being asked over and over by other girls and looks frustrated enough, then it will free her of suspicion as well. She simply approaches one of the more friendly Slayers and when asked about it she'll mention how many of the girls kept asking about Faith and Miss Summers and their abilities. If it works and Miss. Summers' pride is hurt she will very likely fall for it…hopefully ask for a match instead of simply just picking a fight."

Giles nodded. "That should work. I must insist however that it's actually a match, with rules. If Buffy overreacts, Faith I must ask that you or one of us insist on making it so, the last thing we need the girls to see is an all out uncontrolled fight where someone could get badly hurt. This is a delicate situation, if it goes wrong it could provoke the girls and cause more damage than good."

* * *

Violet walked through the school corridors shaking her head as she thinks back to 30 minutes ago when, Faith showed up in her office with her guests, Giles, and Dawn. Faith had even still been in her PJs. Somehow they all talked her into setting their idea into motion.

So here she was half an hour later heading to where she knows Kennedy and Rona are with the Scoobies as well as the younger slayers. Walking up to the two other Sunnydale Slayers within hearing distance of Buffy, Willow and Xander. Vi put on her most frustrated confused look.

Kennedy asked, "What's up Vi?"

Vi replied, "I don't know how many girls have asked me sense yesterday but now it's got me curious."

Rona raised her brow, "What does?"

"Who would win in a match between Faith and Buffy?" Vi asked before adding, "I mean we have never seen the two actually fight, at most we've seen Buffy throw a punch and Faith either takes it or in the case of yesterday stops it…"

Before Vi could finish her thought the doors slammed open as Buffy lead a confused Willow and Xander back through the School.

* * *

Faith and her guests had relocated to the courtyard, where the competitions were supposed to begin after formally introducing the Schools and their representatives. Buffy's challenge needed to be witnessed by the slayers and what better place than this?

Regina watched Faith anxiously. She shouldn't have suggested a way to trick that Summers woman into a fight with Faith. From what she had learned before, that woman was considered by everyone as the most powerful slayer to ever live. Regina had seen how of a fighter Faith was and she had well…faith in her. But she still couldn't help but be scared. She knew Faith was the only person who could match her but their past confrontations had always ended in the blonde's favor…and with so much anger and distrust going into this match, she worried for Faith's safety…and everyone's as well because Regina might just lose it if something happened to Faith. She had no magic here, but she'd find a way if she had to learn this world's magic.

That in itself was terrifying.

She had only met Faith a month ago. It was amazing how fast she had made a part of Regina's heart her own.

"Faith, are you sure about this?"

Henry noticed how worried his mom was and took her hand in his. "Don't worry mom, I'm sure Faith will win."

Regina smiled at Henry and smoothed his hair. It warmed her heart to know he wanted to comfort her…but still.

Emma ran a hand through her hair. "Well, I don't know how good of a fighter you are Faith, and maybe you already know this, since you have years of experience, but well I learned in the last year that if you have people you fight for that you care about you try harder, have more motivation than someone who fights out of pride. And hey you have a lot of people here who care about you from what I've seen, plus your kid…and I'm not really good at this support thing am I? Just meant that well, if this other slayer just wants a fight out of a hurt ego…well you've already won half the fight…uh the mental-ugh I suck at this. Just good luck and kick ass."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Miss. Swan that was almost wise…it could have been said more eloquently however."

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, Emma that was kind of weird."

Emma rolled eyes at the kid. She made eye contact with the Slayer's amused eyes. She got a nod that communicated her attempt was appreciated.

Regina cleared her throat and held Faith's hand. "You better make sure not to h¡get badly hurt…or I'll go Evil Queen someone…not you because you'd probably like that." She said with a wink.

Any reply from Faith was cut off however as the School doors banged against the walls. Everyone turned to face the blond slayer followed by her friends and several worried looking slayers, including Vi and Kennedy.

Buffy smiled innocently…which they might have believed if they didn't know her well. Add the fact that they had planned this, well they just didn't buy the look. Buffy walked in Faith's direction, barely twitching as she saw Giles and Dawn immediately hurry to Faith's side.

"Faith! I was just getting ready to come to the ceremony when I overheard the most interesting thing!" She said with a now obviously forced smile. "Some of the girls are wondering about our abilities. And I figure they've never really seen us going all out in training. So in the spirit of cooperation and teaching them more about the Slayer…" She trailed of for a second sending a clear message of who she was referring to as The Slayer. "I think we should show them what we can do!"

"Uh Buffy…" Willow tried to interrupt having a good idea of where this was going."Maybe this isn't-"

"An exhibition match! We'll just give them an idea of how it's done, besides I'm sure Faith hasn't been able to find a strong opponent to really challenge her lately…and hey I'm sure if she tries hard enough maybe she could actually give me a challenge."

And with that the attempt at being civil was discarded as Buffy was obviously trying to get Faith to snap.

Giles interrupted as was part of the plan, to make sure they weren't suspected. "Buffy! This is unacceptable, it's very obvious what you're trying to do. Trying to provoke Faith! I-I'm disa-

He was interrupted by Faith's voice.

"So you want to go again and see who lands on top this time?" The tone of voice that this one statement was said in was resigned and sad. Almost as if even though the idea was Faith's, she didn't really want to go through with it.

With a sad smile, Faith gave each and every one there something to think about when she started, "You know. I've thought about how each and every one of our past fights have gone. And B, no one ever won."

Dawn and Giles came up short at Faith's statement as they saw that it seemed to push at Buffy's pride and ego. Even Willow and Xander stood back because they knew this was between the two slayers.

"When you think about it, the first time we ever fought was when Angel returned from Hell remember?" Seeing Buffy seething but also give a nod, Faith continued, "We fought to a stand still neither winning but both kind of losing. If it wasn't until Post showed her true colors that we stopped fighting. Looking back on each fight, there was always something that caused each fight to be a draw."

Seeing all the confused looks, Faith explained further, "Okay, the next fight B and I had was when you all found out I was working for Wilkins. I stopped the fight after both B and I had knifes at one another's throats. I only stopped because Wilkins called me off."

Giving JD, Henry and Regina a look that portrayed that what she was about to say next would upset them. Henry because he believes so strongly in heroes, JD because he doesn't need to hear that his mama almost died, and Regina would be pissed as all hell at the thought of Faith almost dying.

"The fight in **My **apartment, you stabbed me sure but you came there looking to feed me to Angel, a Human life for a Vampire. But you know what you still didn't win that fight, sure you stabbed me but I jumped meaning you didn't get to feed me to Angel, thus you lost just as much as I did that night."

Everyone who was in Sunnydale flinched at the trip down memory lane seemed to just make Buffy look more upset and ready to blow but it appeared that Faith wasn't done.

"Then all the fights post coma, which was three. One was interrupted by the police, one seemed to end in my favor because we switched bodies, and the last seemed to end in your favor because you switched us back. But both body swap fights neither of us won because, you escaped the police and Council men and I ran."

Faith looked around before saying, "So B, you'll get your match. But Giles gets to set ground rules first. Because there is way too much bad blood not to set rules."

With that Faith turned to offer Regina her arm while smiling softly at both young boys.

Regina took Faith's arm and lead her away from Buffy. "Are you alright dear?" She asked. Regina had noticed the sad tone of Faith's voice while talking to Miss. Summers. "You can still stop this, if you don't want to fight…" She said caressing Faith's cheek with her free hand. They made eye contact and Regina knew that as much as she might not want the fight, Faith felt it was necessary.

"Alright, I won't try to change your mind, anymore." With a sigh Regina kissed Faith's cheek. She looked at Rupert discussing something with the blonde slayer and her friends and knew that as soon as he was done the fight would happen. "Perhaps, Miss. Swan and Mr. Cassidy should take the boys somewhere else? I don't think they should see this."

"No!" Emma interrupted. At the looks she got from everyone she blushed a little. "I mean, I'd like to stay and watch if you don't mind." She said sending Regina a pleading look. There was no way she was going to be alone with Neal…or worse with Neal and Henry. Henry was sure to ask questions and she needed more time before that happened.

Dawn sensing there was more going on and not really wanting to see her sister and Faith hurting each other spoke. "Maybe Connor and I can take them?"

Connor send her a look asking 'Why me?'

She rolled her eyes. "Because, neither of us wants to see this and will interfere if it gets bad only to have our respective sister kick our a-butts for it."

Regina nodded and gave Emma an understanding look. "That seems alright Miss. Summers. What about you Mr. Cassidy? This would be a good time to start getting to know Henry, if you are willing…just keep in mind who I used to be, if you do anything that hurts him, intentional or not." She smiled at Neal's wince and Gold's frown.

"But mom! I want to see the fight!"

Emma intervened this time. "That's not a good idea kid. JD should have to watch and I agree with your mom that you shouldn't either. This is not going to be a friendly spar…it's gonna get bloody."

It took a few more minutes to finally convince Henry to leave with Dawn, Connor, Neal and JD. The offer of ice cream might have helped some, but still he wasn't happy with leaving. So he began planning.

Giles approached Faith, Buffy, Xander and Willow followed him. Willow looked upset.

Clearing his throat Giles announced to the slayers that both chosen two would participate in an exhibition match. The girls watched some excitedly, some worried, some making bets, as Buffy and Faith walked into the ring where the competition was to take place.

Giles proceeded to inform everyone of the rules. "This is an exhibition match, as such there are certain rules that if broken WILL end the match immediately. There will be no weapons, anyone who uses a weapon will automatically forfeit the match. No mortal wound will be inflicted, if one of you is hurt to badly the match WILL end, if one of you gives up the other will back off IMMEDIATELY." He said with a sigh, looking at Buffy. Who would have thought all those years ago that it was Buffy he would have to warn to follow these rules.

"If one of you is pinned a count will start, once it reaches ten the match is over. No hurtful, uncalled for taunts intended to make your opponent lose control will be tolerated…as I said before it's an exhibition match, not a real fight. Is that clear?" He asked looking at both girls.

Buffy reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Faith relaxed into a fighting stance but didn't move to throw the first punch. She waited knowing that Buffy wouldn't be able to hold back for long.

Just then Buffy threw the first punch, Faith leaned back away as she had anticipated the strong right hook heading towards her cheek. The kick aimed for her stomach, Faith didn't expect as it knocked her down and back a foot.

Before Buffy could come upon her, Faith flipped herself up onto her feet before going for a round-house kick that caught the other slayer at her chin.

Buffy was shocked at the landed kick that she didn't see Faith's right body shot jab. Faith backed off after landed to two hits knowing that to push it would cause more damage to herself than to B.

Buffy lashed out again but was starting to get frustrated as Faith kept blocking and dodging each until finally after about a minute of fighting one of her punches land causing Faith's head to snap to the side. Faith found herself locking eyes with Henry, who had sneaked back in wide eyed and frightened.

The boy's eyes pleaded with her to not lose, what seemed like hours was no more than a second before Faith's head snapped back to face Buffy. Her hand whipped up catching the next punch with lighting fast speed.

Buffy didn't expect Faith to catch her punch and so was not ready to avoid the headbutt that followed. The momentary distraction was enough for Faith to land a kick to Buffy's side and the intense pain only increased as Buffy hit the ground on the other side of the ring.

Around them Buffy could hear many of the slayers cheering on Faith, asking her to finish her. Angry at this, Buffy was back on her feet in one swift movement and ready to show Faith who was the real Slayer. She had had enough of Faith taking from her. She'd taken Angel, she'd taken Giles and even Dawn and Willow were never completely on Buffy's side for years now, even if they didn't say anything.

And now that she was all "reformed" she was more dangerous, having slayers at her beck and call. Faith shouldn't be in that position and after seeing how dangerously loyal those girls were to Faith…girls who were high risk cases as well. Robin had insinuated that if Faith attempted to take over all the girl would follow her to hell itself. This school had always made her nervous, Buffy didn't like that. Maybe beating Faith so badly that the slayers would see she wasn't strong enough to lead them would help keep thoughts of a coup away from their minds.

Maybe the girls should be dispersed across the other schools and be watched just to make sure.

Buffy would beat Faith, no other outcome was acceptable.

Regina gasped as the blonde slayer retaliated sending Faith flying against the other side of the ring. Following with a series of punches and kicks. Faith avoided most of them and gave back as much as she got, but every time a hit landed on Faith, Regina felt conflicted, trapped between Regina wanting to cry out for Faith and the Evil Queen wanting to destroy that Summers woman. So she stood there, paralyzed, not even acknowledging Emma's hand on her shoulder or that her body was shaking.

Emma watched in awe as the two impossibly fast women moved all over the rings, almost a blur, hitting, blocking, kicking. She had never seen something like this, she was really glad she never had to chase a bounty on one of these girls, because it would have been the end of her. A very painful end.

She was distracted from the fight as she noticed Regina's reaction to every hit Faith took. There wasn't a clear winner yet and at times it seemed like Faith had the upper hand as the blond woman seemed to be attacking more and in Emma's limited knowledge of martial arts and fights, she should be tiring faster than Faith. But Regina wasn't paying attention to that…no she was concentrated on Faith. Emma had to put a hand on her shoulder in comfort as the woman began shaking. She had never seen Regina like this.

It was damn scary.

Her attention was returned to the fight as the blonde began speaking.

"So, Faith. How are things going for you here? Must be good if you had time to find your own sugar momm-

The blonde was interrupted by a punch to her face and by the sound of it, Emma was sure her nose was broken.

Good.

Faith obviously wasn't going to let Regina be dragged into the fight. And Emma was glad the blonde would hurt after the fight. Though a part of Emma wanted to do the damage herself. Realistically though she'd probably get broken herself if she tried. She better keep an eye on Regina though, because she looked like she was channeling her Evil Queen.

Faith stepped back after delivering the nose breaking punch, she spoke through gritted teeth, "No matter what is going on between the two of us. Don't you **DARE** bring anyone else into this!"

Giles moved to step in because of Buffy's comment that was followed by what he would agree was a well deserved punch. But before he could move to cut in Angel grabbed his shoulder, with a light shake of his head saying this needed to go down, plus He could tell that Faith was about to put an end to this.

Faith had dodged a few more of Buffy's punches that seemed to come slower and slower. She took a swipe at the blonde slayer's legs taking her down, with a speed she hadn't expected to still have after this fight had gone on for close to 6 minutes, Faith moved to pin Buffy with an arm across the blonde's neck.

The Slayers counted out loud, "One. Two. Three…"

Faith spoke softly but full of purpose, "You and I need to actually talk. But don't you ever assume I did anything to you because we both know I never did anything to you sense Sunnydale became a crater."

"Eight. Nine. TEN!" The **Dormer **girls cheered and whistled as Faith got up off Buffy but instead of leaving the blonde to get up by herself she offered her hand to as a show of good will.

Henry watched excitedly as the count reached ten. Faith won! She moved so fast, it was amazing.

There was a lot of blood though.

It was supposed to be an exhibition match…and sure he had guessed Faith and the other slayer didn't get along but…they were both heroes! Well, Faith had been a villain once but she was good now…but they both had hit each other really hard…if that was just a match…

What was a real fight like? He wasn't sure he wanted to see one. And…well it was kind of hitting him that books didn't really mention blood or how badly people got hurt. But…fights and adventures were a lot more violent in real life weren't they?

He shook his head and cheered along with evryone else as Faith offered her hand to the other slayer, in assistance.

He gasped in shock along with the crowd as the sound of Faith hitting the ground resounded in their ears and the sight of blood coming out of her mouth made him tremble in fear.

"Faith!" Regina screamed in fear and tried to get to Faith, before Emma grabbed her to stop her from getting hurt.

The blonde slayer had delivered a strong kick at Faith's side, very likely breaking some ribs, from the way Faith clutched at her side, and she didn't seem like she was done. Emma had a hard time holding Regina back, but she couldn't let her interfere as she noticed several slayers moving in to help Faith.

They weren't fast enough to stop Buffy from getting a couple of punches in while Faith was down, but Faith managed to hit Buffy's nose once more and kick her back. Buffy attempted to move back when she was grabbed from behind by three other slayers.

She struggled to get out of their grasp and back to Faith. "Don't know what Giles was thinking letting you stay in charge of this place, we both know nothing good will come from that. You destroy everything you touch Faith. I have no idea how that woman can even be interested in a murderer like you, maybe her son would be better off with Social Services, if she has such a poor judgement, hell your kid should probably go with him or maybe Robin before you corru-" but she wasn't able to finish that sentence as three screams of rage sounded at the same time.

Faith, Regina and Emma all snapped at the blonde's words. Emma let go of Regina and rushed to get to the ring, Regina just a feet behind her. They were stopped by a couple of slayers.

Faith was faster however as she forgot the pain on her side and rushed to Buffy knocking aside the slayers who tried to stop her. Buffy tried to attack once she was free from the slayers' grip but didn't expect the speed and the strength behind Faith's hits.

Faith had lost herself to her rage as the words Buffy used in regards to Regina, Henry and JD filtered around in her head. The mere thought that JD would go to Robin, a man that suggested abortion before adoption, when all she wanted was to keep her child caused Faith's blood to boil. Adrenaline was pumping through Faith's veins making any pain from her broken ribs numb. And don't get her started on the idea of either boy going into the foster care system.

Vi was having a hard time keeping Regina in place. For a woman that had sat behind a desk for years the older woman sure had some strength in her. Vi looked to Rona and Kennedy as they worked to pull the two original Slayers apart. As much as she didn't want to hold Regina back and as much as she didn't want to really have Faith pulled off of Buffy. Because the Red-headed Slayer knew that Buffy was in the wrong, because Vi knew that Faith was a great mom.

Ashley also was having a difficult time holding back Emma just as much as Vi was with Regina. Ashley was one of the girls that had been in the system growing up and to hear that Ms. Summers thought the system was better than two obviously loving mothers, spoke volumes for how little the blonde Slayer knew about what really happens in the system.

Emma struggled against Ashley before barking out, "I won't let you put my…" glancing at Regina, "Our son in the system you bitch!"

Faith felt a sneer pull back as the words carried through the courtyard, "You know B, not everyone is lucky to have a kickass mom like you got with Lady Joyce." Seeing that the girls had Buffy held back and some flanking her, Faith added, "You know one of the foster homes I was in feed bad little kiddies to their Vamp of a kid. But then that's not the worst that can happen in a foster home though."

Emma spoke softly, "No, it's not. Sometimes they beat you…"

"… others find the foster kid more fun to _play_ with." Faith finished as a dark look passed over her eyes.

Both Emma and Faith shared a look of understanding as everyone in the courtyard felt the dark atmosphere envelope them all.

Regina was furious.

This…this stranger dared threaten to take her son away, without even knowing anything about her, without caring about Henry's wishes , just because she hated the woman Regina was dating? What kind of "good" person was this? What kind of woman would throw a child into that-that disgusting system where…goodness Regina couldn't even think about it…what Faith and Emma just said.

And this woman wanted to put Henry and JD through that?

For a moment Regina swore she felt her magic ready to strike, but unable to leave her body. It had to have been her imagination and her rage. She barely noticed Emma struggling against Ashley. Regina herself struggling with Violet. She needed to hurt that woman, she needed to hurt her and she needed to get to Faith and hold her, kiss her, just touch her. Let her know Regina was there for her.

Regina almost managed to get away from Violet when the sight of her son stilled her. Oh no. Henry was hiding in a corner looking terrified, his body shaking in fear, his face almost transparent from how pale he was.

Henry stared at all the blood. At the blonde woman who had wanted to take him away from his family…at Emma and Faith. Their words repeating over and over in his head. He had been told about abuse at school, and the tone of Faith's voice…he knew what she meant.

And the other slayer wanted to take him and JD away and go somewhere else where they could…suddenly Henry had a hard time breathing.

"Henry!" Regina struggled harder against Violet. "Let me go, Henry needs me!"

Vi looked at where Regina was and saw the woman's son. Shit, he probably saw what happened. She let go of Regina and saw as the woman rushed to her child. Faith and the kid's other mother were startled by Regina's voice and seeing where she went rushed after her.

The pleading in Regina's voice broke through the rage causing Faith to look as Vi let Regina go. With clarity, she remembered that Henry had been spying._Shit, _Faith thought as the adrenalin left her system and she moved in sync with Emma towards the two Mills.

About half way there, Faith slumped to the ground as the pain from the 3 maybe 4 broken ribs returned full force. Emma stopped and turned to help Faith.

The Dark Slayer looked up at the Savior as pain shown through dark eyes. Emma knelt down and offered her had to help Faith up saying, "Come on. I think Henry needs to see you are okay and I think you need to get to a hospital."

Faith gripped the hand offered as she replied, "You know you're still family even if just friends with her, right?" Shaking her head, "We have an infirmary for things like this."

Emma raised her eyebrow but nodded in acceptance of Faith's first comment before teasing lightly, "Does things like this normally happen?"

Faith gave a pained grin as the two worked their way over to Regina and Henry. The boy who now looked to be regaining his color as he seemed to try and burrow into his mother's arms.

* * *

On the other side of the courtyard, Willow, Xander and the Fang Gang had watched the match turn into something that was both expected yet horrible to watch. Willow felt like she didn't even know her best friend anymore especially after how hard the blonde fought not to lose her own sister to the system, yet here was Buffy suggesting taking two boys away from their mothers. It only seemed to get worse when, She realized that one of the boys had been there from at least mid-way through the match.

Xander stood there in shock, not only because Faith had won the original match but because even he could see from the little interaction they had seen of Faith and the other woman with the two boys, that both women were good mothers. And ten times better than his parents were.

Angel felt sick because this was the woman he had loved for years but to hear Buffy say those words to his sister made the former Vamp ready to let his inner Angelus out to play.

Giles also felt his inner Ripper fighting against his calm yet disappointed demeanor because _Damnit JD was his grandson!_

* * *

Buffy followed Faith with her eyes, but before she could say anything she saw where she was going. A cold feeling slowly seeped through her body when her eyes settled on the trembling child. She saw as the boy's mother reached him and took in in her arms, as his arms went around her neck and he sagged into her arms. The woman soothed his hair and murmured words of comfort into his ear.

Buffy gulped. Maybe…maybe she had been wrong to say what she did… she hadn't known the child was there…and maybe the woman didn't even know about Faith's past. B-but someone had to remind everyone of who Faith really was, of…

Her thoughts trailed as she noticed the slayers…even her own glaring at her. Xander and Willow…they looked a mix of upset and disappointed. But Angel…for a moment Buffy worried he had lost his soul again…as impossible as that was now. Giles was no better, he was disappointed and God…he looked furious.

But…no. She couldn't have been wrong, could she?

Regina held Henry to her as he slowly calmed, the trembling of his body lessening."Shh, it's alright my prince. It's alright. No one will take you from your family, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Henry tightened his hold on his mom. "I-I thought she was supposed to be good…but she hurt Faith. She'd already won! Faith was trying to help her and she, kicked her and hurt her again when she was down…why would she do that?"

"Oh, my dear. Sometimes…even good people can do bad things. Maybe because they are scared, or angry. People…people are more complicated than just good and evil…they are just, human." Regina said kissing his hair.

"I-I didn't want to believe that…I just why can't there be really good people?"

Regina's eyes settled on Faith walking their way. A jolt of fear went through her at the sight of Faith stumbling to the ground, but before she could do anything Emma offered Faith her hand in assistance. They spoke for a brief moment and Regina could see understanding in their eyes. She had a feeling she knew why. Maybe it'd do them good, knowing someone who shares a similar past.

"I think…that no one is perfect, dear. Everyone has flaws, but maybe the important thing isn't being perfect, but giving your best trying to be a better person." No matter how much darkness there was in your past. She thought as she saw Faith and Emma reach them.

Maybe there was hope for her, after all.

Faith leaned heavily on Emma as the two came to a stop in front of Henry and Regina. Once she was sure she had her footing, Faith let go of the blonde to kneel down in front of the two Mills.

With a pained grin Faith said, "Hey Bub. You alright over here?" The two looked up as Henry nodded he's head from where it was tucked into Regina's neck.

Looking at Regina, Faith asked, "Think I can talk to Henry for a bit?"

Seeing the boy nod his head that yes, Faith offered her hand and lead the boy away a little. "Alright Bub. I'd like to point out that just because B said the things she did doesn't mean I'm going to let her do them."

Looking down at the boy, she added, "I told you that I had formerly been a baddie, well when I was B was the person that had to stop me. But not before I did some pretty bad things to her." Seeing that she had Henry's full attention Faith continued, "But that doesn't excuse what she said, like I told her yesterday, it's been around a decade since and I've apologized for years. Up until JD was born, then I finally decided that I was done apologizing."

Henry nibbled at his lip asking, "Can anyone change one way or another?"

Faith smiled, "Anyone can change be it bad to good or good to bad. But there are always going to be people doubting especially if its someone that you personally hurt."

Deciding to change the subject so she wasn't frightening the boy farther than he already was. But she thinks one of the ribs punctured a lung. "Are you still interested in staying for the competition. I can promise you that it won't get to the degree that this match hit."

Seeing that the boy was still somewhat shaken, Faith grinned saying, "I'll let you decide…" before she could finish her sentence Faith's eyes rolled back into her head as the blood loss and punctured lung finally got to her.

Before completely losing consciousnesses Faith thought she heard Henry call out for help, but she couldn't be sure.

* * *

Emma watched Regina as her gaze followed Faith and Henry move away. The soft look on her face was beautiful and Emma felt that pang again for a second. If Faith was capable of putting that look on Regina's face, then Emma would make sure to support them in any way she could. Besides, Faith was pretty cool and since she'd probably be in Regina's and therefor Henry's life, Emma was likely to interact a lot with her when…

Wait…when? Where? Shit.

Was Regina going to stay with Faith here? What about Henry? Or if she didn't stay, then how would she and Faith continue their relationship?

"Regina?"

Regina blinked and turned to face Emma. "Yes?"

"Uh…are you coming back to Storybrooke with us?"

Regina sighed. "I had hoped to talk about with you…however things got complicated."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed."

Hugging herself Regina continued. "I'll be completely honest Miss. Swan, I have no idea what to do. The last month has been good to me. Being here, with Faith. With people who don't judge me for my past but for who I am today. People who encourage me to be better…I had planned to stay, to visit Storybrooke without anyone knowing just to see Henry, even from afar. But now you're here. He knows I didn't killed Dr. Hopper and now I can go back…but I…I'll still only see him from afar. I'll still be alone except for a few minutes everyother day that I may spend with him…and I will miss everything I had here, but never regret leaving it behind because I'll be there whenever he needs me."

Emma looked at her sadly. Seeing the pain and joy and loneliness in Regina, made Emma's heart clench. This woman had spent 10 years raising Henry…and now she was relegated to the sidelines while he had a new family…but he didn't did he? He just had a bunch of strangers who didn't really know him at all…or each other. And damn it. Emma had being a part of that. Of breaking them appart, even when it was obviously hurting them both.

"Maybe, you could stay here, and visit Henry or he could come here…or I don't know, Faith could visit Storybrooke if you come with us? Hell, a town full of fairytale characters, some of whom are violent could use a few visits from a slayer, you know? God, knows how crazy things can get there. And I sure as hell could use some superpowered help, Ruby does still have to work at Granny's as well and can't always be there…and David…well."

"Yes. There's definitely nothing super there, dear."

Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded. "The whole medieval mentality can be dangerous and who knows what'd happen if people manage to leave town without losing their memories…I mean it could happen…there's already an outsider in town who ran Hook over with his car, plus there's your mother-

Regina's head snapped in Emma's direction. "What!? My mother's in town!?"

Emma blinked. Right…they hadn't had a chance to tell Regina. "Oh…with everything that happened I forgot to tell you. Uh…she's the one who framed you for Archie's death…"

Regina's eyes widened in panic. "Henry…does she know?"

"I-I she knows we share a son…"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Miss. Swan there's no way you are taking Henry back to Storybrooke if my mother is there."

Before Emma had a chance to say anything they were interrupted by Henry's desperate voice.

"Faith! Mom, help! Something's wrong with Faith!"


	6. Storybrooke Interlude

**Disclaimer: Same as Prologue**

**A/N: so some people have been saying some of the characters seemed to be bashed in the last couple of chapter hopefully you can catch the clues in this chapter that will help explain a character's actions.**

* * *

**Storybrooke Interlude**

Back at the Charmings' apartment, Snow and David were trying to call Emma again after the day before when she called to tell them about Neal being Gold's son.

On top of trying to get through to Emma, the two had to deal with Cora, who seemed to be working with not just Hook but Albert Spencer.

The idea that Cora framed Regina didn't sit well with The Charmings neither did the idea that Spencer would work with Cora to deal with them.

Just one of them plotting against them was worrisome enough…but both? And together? Snow and Charming really hoped they could keep them from destroying the town.

When Kathryn had knocked on their door, Snow had instinctively taken a step back. The Mary-Margaret part of her expecting to be slapped. She had to push down her first reaction to be able to maintain a conversation. Even after the curse broke the two had kept their distance, yet there she was sitting at the table having coffee with a nervous princess.

When Kathryn calmed down and began talking Snow nearly started hyperventilating. Charming had found them there extremely pale facing each other their faces a picture of dread and for a moment he was terrified that Kathryn was there with new that she was pregnant or something and that it was his.

After they explained how she had seen Albert Spencer talking to a woman in Enchanted Forest clothes who seemed to be searching for Regina. And was angry that she couldn't find her "after all the hard work framing her for the bug's death." And how Kathryn was worried, not just for whatever those two were up to, but for how it could hurt Regina.

Yes, he kind of wished she had been pregnant, after all.

What was worse was the idea that if Cora found Regina, who's to say that the Ev-former Evil Queen won't side with her mother if she comes back to Storybrooke. David had all these thoughts as he stood to the side watching his True love repetitively dial their daughter after seeing Kathryn out of the loft.

Pulling out his cell phone, David called up Ruby to explain the situation the best he could, before doing the same thing two more times calling the Dwarfs and the Blue Fairy. After setting up to meet at Granny's diner with the others, David clued Snow in on the basic plan.

Across town Cora watched as King George worked on one of those enchanted mirror while the _Good_ Captain paced.

Hook turned to Cora saying, "You promised me; my Crocodile, love and yet I don't see him in town. For a couple of days now."

"Patience Hook, you will get your Crocodile," Cora cooed at the irate Pirate. "But first King George here needs to set somethings up in the Charmings'…"

Albert cut in, "Loft. In order to fully understand their moves we need surveillance inside. So if you would be so kind, Pirate be distraction that pulls the Shepard and his wife far enough away from their apartment as you can."

"Big distraction then?" Hook shrugged. Luring the royals away and keep'em distracted long enough for the…king to plant his pretty mirror. "Might take a while, mate."

"Well, see to it that it's not too long." Spencer snapped at him.

Hook chuckled at the man. If Cora didn't need him, he'd be dead already. As it was Hook noticed that the only reason she kept the old king around was because of her deal with whoever it was had contacted her after the bug escaped.

"Well, I better get to work then." He said and sent Cora a look that said, 'enjoy' before leaving the room.

Cora rolled her eyes at the pirate. She was definitely not going to enjoy the King's company… She just had to wait until she got the information she needed, then she could get rid of the bastard and take his place as the new liaison. That was the deal, one that offered a lot more benefits than any Rumple had ever come up with.

"This plan of your better work, if I don't get information on my daughter then I'm not obligated to keep my part of the deal." Cora said annoyed at all the time that had been wasted.

George scoffed. "You'll get your information and the you better do as they asked. Nothing, not even you can oppose them. They have been planning this for years, placed sleeper agents and manipulated events to make sure they got this chance…if you ruin it…well I wouldn't want to be in your place." No matter how powerful Cora was, not even the dark one or that Pan puppet, of theirs was a threat.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll do my part…it's an opportunity of a lifetime." Especially because it involved this annoying man's death. She has had enough of his airs of grandeur. His title meant nothing to her…and she hated man who thought themselves above her.

She'll keep him for now.

Once she knew where Regina was, though. She'd keep her end of the deal…and then nothing would be able to stop her, ever again.

Not even the Savior's magic.

The last couple of days had been highly entertaining for Hook as he lead the Charmings' and their band of do gooders on a wild goose chase sometimes with Cora's help other times with out. But all while George set up whatever magical item he would use to eavesdrop on the housing.

George had set up the surveillance to be both audio and visual. But the visual was only in certain parts of the loft because he defiantly does not want to see that Shepard and his Wife find each other.

Cora watched the mirror or screen as the trio of baddies observed Snow trying to call the Savior multiple times sense _dealing_ with Hook and herself.

They watched the feed and listened to the bug for any clue on what the good guys were planing and how much time they had until the Savior would be back.

Hook was filing his hook as he knew both Cora and himself were moments away from killing George if they didn't learn something soon.

After a week and a half of watching the Charmings' plan their next defensive move, they caught a break for Swan had finally called back.

They were having a late breakfast when the phone rang. And just as every time it did, Both Snow and David rushed to answer. Snow got to the phone first, just as she always did, even if most of the time it was Granny, Ruby or one of the dwarves warning them about another appearance by Cora.

For over a week now they had been rushing from one side of the town to the other, Cora obviously looking everywhere for Regina. Or Hook causing trouble…again.

This time however she gasped at hearing her daughter's voice again. "Emma!" She exclaimed smiling.

David smiled and hugged Snow. Leaned against him and listened to Emma's voice with relief. "I know. I'm sorry we weren't able to speak before, but Cora and Hook have been keeping us busy…" She paused for a second.

"Yes, we're fine. Cora is looking for Regina and well there has been a lot of property damage, but no one's been hurt. We think George is working with Cora, but we haven't seen much from him."

"Yes, Spencer. Kathryn saw Cora speaking with him… they were talking about Regina and Kathryn was worried about her."

Snow chuckled at something Emma said. "Yes, it caught us by surprise as well, but I think she misses Regina…I'm pretty sure they were each other's only friend. I think maybe if Regina was around she would have sought her out…" She trailed off at Emma's voice.

"…wait…what!?" Snow asked, shock taking over her face.

David held her tightly and tried to catch her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Snow ignored him and asked Emma for confirmation. "Reg-Regina is there!?"

David's eyes widened. Regina was in New York? How? Had she followed Emma and Henry?…wait Regina could leave town?

"Oh, I-I see. B-but…oh I guess that makes sense, but where would he stay? That…is that a good idea? To bring outsiders? What about…? What? Outside of Storybrooke? How is that possible?…Are you serious?"

"Snow?" David asked confused. He tried to signal her to put it on speaker, but she seemed to be too into the conversation to notice. It took a few minutes before a pale and obviously shocked Snow hung up the phone.

He had to grab her by the shoulders and make her face him. "Snow? What's going on?"

Snow tried to speak several times before she finally managed to say something…"Vampires are real…"

David took a step back. "What?" Oh goodness whatever Emma had said, shocked Snow so much that she was imagining things. "Are you okay?"

"They're real and there's magic outside of town but it's different and…Regina is in New York with them…she was staying there and they found her and they don't want to bring Henry while Cora is…and they want to bring outsiders, she says they can help and they already know about magic and did I mention vampires are real?" She was hyperventilating now.

David quickly guided her to a chair and tried to get her to react.

At the same time George turned back to face Cora back at their hideout. "Didn't I tell you it would work? You just had to be patient, woman. Now you have your information, it's time t-

He was interrupted as leather belts wrapped around his arms and legs restraining him. "What the hell are you doing!? Do you think you can just break your-

"Oh, be quiet… your majesty. I never said anything about breaking my part of the deal…you just annoy me. Not many who do so get to live…" Cora chuckled at his enraged expression.  
"Now, your majesty…let's see what your heart looks like…"

She walked closer to the king, who suddenly looked smug. "That won't work, witch. My heart can't be-

Cora's hand shot into his chest and with a tug pulled out the organ…black as coal and oozing a dark mist.

-taken." George gasped at the feeling of losing his heart. The heart that was supposed to be protected from such magics.

"Are you sure, George dear? It seems you were led to believe you were safe from me…now who would be so evil to do something like that?"

The King's eyes widened. No…it couldn't be…he had been faithful to them for so long!

But it was confirmed as Cora pulled a dagger from a chest on Hook's hand. It had runes and symbols on it. Symbols he recognized all too well. "No, you can't! You can't take it from me? I've been faithful! I did everything they wanted! You can'-

Cora smirked and stabbed his heart with the dagger. The mist explored from the heart and was inhaled by Cora whose eyes turned completely black for a few seconds. Her face a picture of pleasure. Hook was sure she had come from whatever that thing was.

When Cora finally turned to him, Hook raised an eyebrow in question. "Now what?"

Cora smiled darkly. "Now, we go to New York…whatever that is."


	7. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Prologue.**

**A/N: Couldn't find a good place to chop this in half so this one is extra long. Also there may or may not be more hints into nefarious plots**

* * *

**Chapter 4: After the fight**

Connor had doubled back once Dawn and that Cassady fellow realized that Mills' son had tricked them all and gone back to watch the fight.

He was about to the courtyard when he heard the boy's voice cry out,"Faith! Mom, help! Something's wrong with Faith!" Connor upon hearing this rushed faster getting there to see Faith out cold on the ground with Mills, that Swan woman and the boy surrounding her. He could smell the coppery scent of blood from where he was stopped cold.

Looking up to see, Willow and the rest rush through the doorway. Connor upon seeing Buffy lunged but he was caught around the waist before getting within a foot of the blonde Slayer.

Angel heard the commotion and was about to rush to Faith's fallen form, when he noticed Connor lunge at Buffy. Remembering what he had done the last time someone hurt Faith, Angel rushed to him and grabbed him before he could get to the blonde slayer. He struggled to keep him contained and ordered the slayers to get Buffy to her room to be treated…it wouldn't do to have her and Faith in the same place. "Connor! Connor calm down! You know that's not what Faith would want you to do!"

Connor managed to get out of his hold and screamed at him. "Didn't you see what she did to Faith? How can you defend her? You can't possibly still be pining after that woman!"

Angel growled at him. "I'm not pining over her! Especially not after this! But Faith is hurt, we should be helping her instead of trying to pick a fight!"

Connor's eyes snapped to Faith, Mills was holding her head in her lap while Willow used magic on her. He looked down for a moment and mumbled an apology before running in his sisters direction. Angel following a few steps behind him.

Willow focused her magic on Faith's side, she gasped at realizing what was wrong. Two of Faith's ribs had punctured her lung and the third one had nearly done so as well. Focusing her magic to flow into the wounds, she slowly returned the ribs back to their right position, but concentrated on the lung once they were out. After a minute she managed to close the wounds and stop the blood but now there was the matter of the blood already in her lung. They would have to take her to the infirmary to drain it. "Come on! Someone help me get her to the infirmary."

Connor gently took Faith in his arms. His eyes made contact with those of Mills for a moment. The fear and worry he saw there softened him a little and he nodded at her to follow.

Regina, had watched terrified as the red headed woman used magic to heal Faith. Her thoughts not on the feeling of the strange magic so close to her, but in how much blood there was…. How had Faith not collapsed when immediately? Why had the stubborn woman not said anything?

She barely had the presence of mind to smile at Connor when he motioned for her to follow.

Why was she always attracted to the stubborn idiots?

About two hours later found JD resting his head against his Pretty Lady's shoulder while he sat in her lap, with her Henry sitting next to them on the sofa that Uncle Connor brought in.

Just then there was a groan from the bed alerted everyone to Faith. She gingerly touched at her ribs as her eyes opened slowly. Turning her head towards where she could sense people, Faith locked eyes with first Regina, whose eyes were somewhat red-rimmed and in an all too familiar glare. Glancing up behind her, Faith saw Connor stationed directly behind Regina, glaring in a unified front with the woman on the couch.

"I'm in deep trouble if you two are agreeing on something," having taken stock of her injuries, Faith pushed herself to sit up in the bed.

JD wiggled out of Regina's hold before clamoring up onto the bed with his mama. Faith had caught him and quickly transferred him to her good side as not to upset her ribs more.

Smiling at the boy next to Regina, Faith offered softly, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Bub."

Henry smiled shyly at her. "I'm okay, I was just worried. But I'm glad you're better now."

Regina kept glaring as at Faith however. "While I'm extremely relieved that you're better. I still can't believe you didn't say anything about how hurt you actually were!"

Connor nodded. "You had to have smelled all that blood? Not to mention the outside damage did not explain it, you knew there was internal bleeding! How many times have you told the girls or me that if there's internal bleeding we don't move around and instead get help!?"

Regina continued from where Connor left off. It was funny to the others to see how these two who just a few hours ago seemed to dislike each other, were now tag teaming in berating Faith. "You will NOT do this again. If you ever get hurt like this again you will ask for help. Having you collapse and nearly scaring me to death, because you're a stubborn idiot is NOT acceptable."

Henry watched his mom reprimand Faith and wasn't sure if he should be awed at his mom, for making Faith, a superpowered hero, wince and look like a kid…or burst out laughing because of it. He noticed Faith pouting and winked at her. Watching with glee as she stuck her tongue at him. Faith might be a hero but she was also a big child.

After making Henry smile, Faith sighed, "Okay, look I know I should have said something and that's on me. But at the time I wasn't worried about myself because I've literally been through worse. I know my limits, which Connor is something you forget about yourself, and the girls don't know for themselves yet."

Reaching out and taking Regina's hand, Faith spoke directly to the other woman, "I'm sorry. I'll be honest and say I'm still not used to having someone care that isn't family." Looking down first towards JD then glancing at Henry, Faith continued, "I'm sorry I scared you."

Trying to lighten the mood of the other woman, Faith teased, "You could always play nurse and make sure I heal?"

Two pairs of dark eyes locked, one set shining with remorse and sincerity while the other still glinted with a hint of fear driven anger.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Regina raised an eyebrow at Faith. "Hmm, perhaps I will…" She smirked at Faith hopeful look. "But you have to promise, you will not take such risk again. If you really know your limits then you should have known having your lung punctured by two of your ribs is NOT something anyone not even a slayer can just ignore. SO please, next time ask for help before you collapse…"

Henry walked closer to Faith's bed and frowned at her. "Mom's right." He rolled his eyes at Faith's betrayed look. "It was really scary, and there was blood coming from your mouth and mom was really sad. If she'd been sadder I would have to ask for that duel now."

Regina chuckled at Henry's words and gave him a hug. "That's my little knight."

Henry gave Faith a look that said._'Yeah, I'm getting all the love here, 'cuz you've been bad.' _Faith pouted and mouthed. 'You'll pay for this.'

Regina turned back to Faith with a stern look. "Your ribs are still healing, so the Doctor ordered you to rest. So don't get any ideas of more fights or patrol. You can watch the rest of the matches but that's all you can do,_watch_."

Faith sat back a little in the bed but she couldn't help fidgeting because of just how much she hates hospitals. 8 months being in a coma plus waking up in no man's land of a small town hospital would do that to you.

Plus she kind of has to find a way out of the proverbial dog house she found her way into. Especially if she wants Regina to play nurse.

Faith cuddled JD a little waiting for someone else to either say something or get the Doc so that she can be cleared to at least leave. She knows she can get rest back in her office or even her own housing but here she just can't stand the sterile smell. It mixed with some very unpleasant memories.

Angel had returned from talking with Doctor Mitchel to see his sister still on the receiving end of duel glares from Connor and Regina. While Faith obviously was trying to distract herself from the fact she's in a hospital by interacting with the two boys.

Clearing his throat Angel spoke, "Okay Faith, you are cleared to leave. But for the next 2/3 days no sparing, no training, no patrolling, and no excess lifting until your Slayer healing fixes those ribs. Got it?"

Faith hadn't meant to be so obvious about the dislike of the hospital but with a twitch in her cheek as she spoke, "Does that mean I can get out of here?"

In the end Faith was sent back to her suite, warned that if she decided to ignore the Doctor's orders and got herself hurt again she would have to spend her recovery in the infirmary. Regina knew she would have to find ways to keep Faith entertained. If there was one thing she had learned since meeting Faith is that a bored slayer was dangerous…they tended to do crazy things for entertainment. And in this case that just wouldn't do.

Henry had seen Faith's Xbox and suggested putting it in the room with her. Emma shrugged and said Regina should use her angelic food to get the job done…and of course share with her…and the kids. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde but had to admit the idea had merit.

After asking Henry and Emma to play with JD, Regina decided to use one of her best recipes.

Raspberry chocolate torte.

It had been called orgasmic once by Miss. Lucas, when Regina had shared the recipe with Eugenia. She remembered with a smirk as Faith's moan reached her ears.

"How do you like it dear? I have more if you're hungry. The doctor did say that food and sleep would help you heal faster."

Faith's eye lids fluttered at the taste. Looking up at the other woman, Faith asked, "I didn't die did I because that was heavenly." Seeing the slight glare, she teased, "Well if I'm not dead does that mean I get to keep you?"

After enjoying watching Regina walk out of the room, Faith pulled the Xbox controller out and turned it and the system on. Waiting for the system to show the main screen.

Seeing that the game in the system was _Mass Effect 3 _Faith decided to play it. Starting up the game from where she last saved it, which was just before battling through the Geth servers after saving Admiral Koris.

She found the game entertaining to say the least. Just as she was finishing the level the door opened and in walked Regina, who seemed to be up to something now that Faith noticed. Narrowing her eyes the Slayer studied the former Queen.

Regina smirked at Faith's suspicious gaze. She wasn't sure if it was too soon and truly had no intention to let things get too heated. But Faith deserved a reward for winning the fight…as well as punishment for scaring her. Locking the door behind her, Regina gave Faith her most seductive Evil Queen look. "It's time for your…pain medication, dear." She purred at a wide eyed slayer.

Letting her robe slide down her body, Regina smirked at Faith's gasp at the tight, revealing nurse outfit she. She walked closer to the slayer and moved onto the bed, crawling on all fours above Faith.

She hadn't planned for this, the outfit was just to tease Faith a little and not let touch. It wasn't originally this revealing either…but as she got dressed her brain got the better of her. She wondered if they would ever be together. Faith had a dangerous job, just a fight with a supposed ally had…God she didn't even…Faith had looked so broken unconscious on the ground blood coming out of her mouth and for a moment Regina's mind had flashed back to a stable with the man she loved dead in her arms….

Her relationship with Faith was still so new, but at the same time it was already so deep and important to Regina. What if something happened…? How much time did they truly have left? Just the thought terrified her. Pushed her into rushing up their relationship.

Nuzzling Faith's neck she ran her finger through Faith's brown curls and scratching at her scalp. Faith let out a moan that made a shiver run through Regina's body. "Shh… let nurse Regina take care of you, dear." She whispered in Faith's ears before leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw, until she reached her lips. Regina purred against the other woman's lips, giving it small pecks until she felt the slayer kiss her back. Their lips moved slowly, sensually against each other for a couple of minutes.

Regina slowly reached for the hem of faith top, her hand sliding softly against the skin of her abdomen.

Fighting against her hormones after a fight that still left her dealing with the H&H's, Faith knew she should put a stop to this before it went too far. And good god did she want it to go farther, but one her ribs while healing were still broken and also Faith didn't want to rush this no matter what.

Feeling the hand gently caress the 13 year old scar snapped Faith out of her pleasure. She brought her hand up resting it on Regina's hand that was under her shirt. Faith had the hardest time pulling away but she needed to see what was going on in Regina's head, and the other woman's eyes spoke volumes of what she was thinking.

Pinching her eyes shut with a shuddered breath, "Wait, Stop…" muttering more to herself, "Dia a ghortú le rá."

Locking eyes seeing the beginnings of a wall building back up, Faith brought her other hand up to stroke Regina's cheek and push some of the other woman's raven locks behind an ear. "I'm not rejecting you. I could never, mo ghra. But I thought you wanted to take this slow… In fact I whole heartily believe you deserve being treated like the amazing woman that you are."

Faith gently rolled Regina off of her before gingerly getting out of the bed. Despite the protest coming from the other woman, Faith picked up the robe before returning to find Regina sitting on the edge of the bed. With a deep breath, she wrapped the former Queen back in the robe to get rid of the tantalizing display. Opening her arms to offer a hug, Faith asked, "Please talk to me, tell me what brought this on?"

Regina let herself be wrapped in Faith's arms, her head finding a resting spot on her shoulder. She took a deep breath inhaling Faith's scent, trying to memorize it. She felt Faith hand smooth her hair gently and it almost made her cry how safe she felt in this woman's arms. Even with Daniel she had never felt completely safe, there was always the shadow of her mother's power haunting Regina.

Losing Daniel had nearly destroyed her. What would be left of her if she lost this? If she lost Faith?

"I-I can't help but feel like we don't have much time…" She pushed away a little to look at Faith. The slayer tried to speak but Regina's fingers on her lips stopped her. Even then Regina felt her kiss the tip of her fingers tenderly and sighed. "I'm older than I look Faith…a lot older. And most of my life I've spent looking for vengeance. Vengeance over a loss that crushed every single hope I had."

Giving Faith a gentle kiss, Regina pulled away and began pacing the room.

"I was born to prince and a miller's daughter who won his hand by using magic to create gold. My father used to tell me how he met her and how he had fallen in love with her even before she earned his hand. But my father was afraid of her as well. Mother was obssesed with power, she wanted me to be a queen, and so she did everything in her power to…teach me how to behave like one."

Regina's hand unconciously moved to the scar on her lip and Faith understood the meaning behind her words.

"Father…he was too afraid to stop her. I was alone and I wished so much for freedom, but she wouldn't have it. But then…then I feel in love." SHe stopped pacing and made eye contact with Faith. "He was the stable boy, mother would have never approved so we kept our relationship a secret…he, he made me feel hope, real hope for the first time in life that maybe there was another road for me…one of my choice. But then I saved a girl from being thrown off her horse…and the next day her father…the King is at my home and decides to thank me by asking for my hand!"

She was starting to breathe hard, the memories still so painful. Blinking away tears she continued.

"Mother said yes. But I didn't want to marry him…but Gods how do you say no to a King? It would have been suicide! I went to Daniel and we planned to run away, to marry each other instead…but the princess…Snow. She saw us kiss. I begged her not to tell and told her Daniel was my True Love, that I couldn't marry her father…she promised not to tell anyone. She promised not to tell mother…but she did. She told her and mother found us and she ripped his heart out in front of me, crushed it and maade me watch…I he died in my arms Faith!"

She was crying now, there was no way to hold it in. Regina had already let Faith in and putting up wall was so hard now.

"He died and I was forced to marry the King anyway. Every single hope I had was gone and it darkened my heart. It changed me. And today you were unconcious, broken and bleeding in my arms and it was Daniel all over again! You, you have such a dangerous job…how long before you get hurt again? How long before I lose you, as well?"

Faith moved across the room to where Regina had stopped pacing as she absorbed what the other woman had just told her. Thinking of the best way to answer, Faith ran her hands through her hair, "I don't know." Seeing the look of pure despair on Regina's face, she added, "The thing is that the future is an unknown and even if you have a foresight it never turns out the way you expect."

Enveloping Regina in her arms again, Faith spoke softly into the other woman's ear, "Yes, I have a dangerous job. And up until 5 years ago I always thought that better I go down than one of my girls. But then I had JD and I had a little person to fight like hell to come back too night after night."

"I'm not good at relationships," looking into Regina's eyes, Faith sighed, "I've never had someone that worried if I'm going to make it home just one more night."

Seeing Regina about to say something, Faith pulled the same trick of placing a finger over Regina's lips as she continued, "I have been a Slayer for 13 years and I have come close to dying many times over the years. But now I have another person," tapping Regina playfully on the nose, "to think about and come home to every night."

Faith flashed her dimples teasingly asking, "Do you know what mo ghra means? And why I call you that?"

Regina didn't know how to feel. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions at the moment. Fear and despair at the uncertainty of their future. Warmth and hope at Faith's words, determination to give Faith a reason Faith fought harder to stay alive every night..

Faith had spent so many years fighting…and she was still here. Regina hoped, prayed to any God that could hear her that Faith still had more time. That she hadn't found someone she was sure she could love…maybe even already loved, only to lose them again.

She didn't think she would survive this time.

Shaking her head at Faith's "What does it mean?" she asked, her voice creaking with barely contained emotion.

Faith smiled, "It's Gaelic. And roughly translates to 'My Love'. Now I'm not saying that I'm there yet, but as you have pointed out I have a dangerous job and I live my life to the fullest because of it. I'm guarded but flirty; I'm insecure but confident."

Cupping one of her hands under Regina's chin, Faith spoke clearly, "But I could see myself falling for you Ms. Regina Mills and that scares me shit-less because the last time I felt even remotely like this. One mistake and I went off the deep end."

Seeing the confusion in the other woman's eyes, "No I didn't feel as strongly for Robin, so it wasn't him. You, mo ghra, have the power to break me in a way that I haven't been broken."

Leaning forward Faith connected their lips before pulling away softly saying, "why don't we lie down, hmm?"

Regina nodded and let herself be led back to the bed.

Her mind was still processing Faith's words. It means My Love…that's…that's terrifyingly amazing. Faith calls her her love! She has been calling her that for a few days…she might say that she's not there yet, but she's close enough that she has been calling her that, albeit in another language. But still.

And Regina knew that she was just as close, herself. Even with Daniel it had taken longer to get to that point. But with Faith…she can relate to her in a way that she hasn't with anyone, before in her life. Of all people Miss. Swan had been the one who got closest, having also suffered through abuse. But the savior had never been corrupted by darkness…had never had sudden power after so long of having none. Faith however, knew exactly what it was like to fall until you hit rock bottom…but she also knew what it was like to get up and climb back up. To fight to be better, to find redemption for herself not because it's what others wanted from her. In that Faith was better than Regina…yet at the same time, she made Regina want to be better, made her believe she deserved to redeem herself.

Faith made her feel like Regina.

She was still worried about Faith's safety, but she decided that she would make the most of it. Enjoy the time they have, and do everything in her power to help her survive.

As she snuggled against Faith's uninjured side, Regina thought that maybe villains do have a chance at a happy ending…

Eyes flutter open an hour later; Faith felt the weight on her left side along with the hand resting over her heart. Looking over, she saw Regina fast asleep. Gently lifting the hand to her lips, Faith kissed it before gingerly sliding out from the bed.

Looking around the room, she found a notebook. Faith jotted down a quick note for when the other woman woke up. This read,

_Mo Ghra,_

_I had to go down to my office to deal with the repercussions of suddenly having the Slayer competition here. And what that means for Wood and his girls. You will hopefully find me with Giles in my office getting this all cleared up._

_Yours,_

_Faith_

After gently tucking the note into the hand that Regina had rested over her heart, Faith exited her room to find JD napping against Neal, who had returned to the Lehane housing after getting a tour of the school from Giles. Moving into the Kitchenette, she found Swan texting on her cell and Henry poking his head into her fridge.

Waving at them while picking up her phone and dialed Jenny, one of her Slayers that had gone into Floral work. "Hey Jen, I need some advice on Flowers."

"No this isn't another passed Slayer… It's for… Yes her… No I am not going to give you details… Yes this is to ge… No don't go there… Okay then a bouquet of the White Jasmines surrounded by red, blue, and purple Morning Glories… Now are you sure… Okay, okay I get it you know what you're doing… Thanks Jen just put it on my tab."

Turning around after hanging up the phone, Faith saw both Swan and Henry looking at her knowingly, "What?"

Shaking her head, she dialed up Giles, "Hey Giles, you and I need to talk in my office about… yeah that. I'll see you in ten minutes. Yes I am fine enough to go to my office."

As she was finishing the writing of her note that she was going to put with the flowers, there was a knock on the door. Faith opened it to find Jenny, "Thanks, where do I need to sign?"

Signing quickly, Faith took the flowers to the Kitchenette and placing them on the counter before taking the note in her hand and putting it in the card holder.

With that she bid those awake goodbye before heading to her office. Meeting Giles on the walk did speed this conversation up greatly.

Giles walking next to Faith asked, "What did you need to talk with me about?"

"This is about the tournament and the fact that not all the schools and heads are here," she replied.

Giles pulled his glasses off as he held the door open for Faith, "You're talking about Robin are you not?"

Faith moved over to slowly sit behind her desk answering, "Yes. With the change in venue, does Wood know? Am I supposed to expect him to come here? If he does come what does that mean for JD?"

Giles moved to stand across from Faith at her desk gently clasping her hand in his as he cut in, "Nothing will happen. Jace will be staying with you, no matter what."

"Giles you don't know that. I mean B even threatened not only my boy but Regina's son as well."

Regina's eyes opened to find the empty space on the bed next to her. Faith was gone and…had left a piece of paper in her hand. Reading the note she rolled her eyes. Of course the stubborn woman had gone to her office, slayers were allergic to the concept of bed rest. Though in this case, Regina could understand the importance of Faith's meeting.

Not only did she have to worry about a group of girls and a competition that had been suddenly forced on her, but there was also…That man. Regina felt a jolt of anger at the thought of Faith's ex. What would his presence mean to Faith and JD? Regina swore that if he tried to hurt either of them she would do everything in her power to end him.

Sighing she looked at the time and realized she had not brought a change of clothes with her. She didn't want to risk Henry or Emma realizing what she was wearing, so she moved to Faith's closet with purpose. While she knew none of Faith's clothes were her usual style, the thought of wearing Faith's clothes did sent a thrill through her.

After a few minutes, Regina found a red button up shirt and a pair of faded jeans that fit her just nice. She might not be accustomed to use jeans but she had to admit, as she looked at herself in the mirror that she looked good. She looked really good.

Maybe she could get a few pairs of jeans after all.

Putting on the black Prada pumps she had been wearing with her costume, Regina left the room and moved to the kitchenette, where she found Henry and Miss Swan looking for food. Mr. Cassidy was on the side with JD sleeping against his chest.

When Regina entered the room she could literally feel their stares and saw their jaws hit the floor.

Henry raised his eyebrows. "Wow, mom! I don't think I've ever seen you wearing jeans. You looked good though…more relaxed."

At that last part the other two who had been staring at her jeans…though for very different reasons, let out similar choking sounds. Emma had seen Regina walk into Faith's room wearing a robe and fuck me heels…and now obviously wearing the slayer's clothes. She wanted once again to kick herself for screwing up with Pongo's memories.

This was what she was missing.

Neal on his part was not only in awe of the woman's appearance, but trying to keep his mind from imagining her with Faith..and Emma because he hadn't missed the looks the blonde had sent and was right now sending her way. God, the kid was lucky to have her as his mom.

Regina smirked. "Thank you dear. I think I might buy a couple of these."

Henry shrugged. "Cool. Hey mom, uh Faith left something for you…" He smiled signalling to the flowers on the counter. Gulping she approached the flowers taking the card from the holder and smiling at the words.

_Mo Ghra,_

_Hope you like the flowers, I'm not very good at this romantic flower thing but I wanted to do something nice for you. The Morning Glory mean affection. They represent the deep affection I have for you…that I had even as long as a few days after I met you. It's incredible how fast you reached my heart Regina and I will always be grateful that we met that day at the mall. The White Jasmines mean Sweet Love, I know we said we weren't there yet, but to be honest I woke up with you in my arms and God, I just knew that's what my heart wants. You._

_I hope you're not to mad at me for going back to my office, I promise not to do anything to hurt my ribs, but this is kind of important. Maybe you can join me for a late lunch? We could make it a date. I had wanted to ask you on another before the competition was dropped on my lap, today would have been maybe a nice dinner, JD could have stayed with my brothers and I would have taken you dancing…since we got the dancing part yesterday, though I promise I will still take you out after this is over, maybe we can do something today. The rest of the competition will continue tomorrow and other than the dinner tonight, I'm free for today?_

_What do you say?_**_*waggles eyebrows suggestively*_**_Come find me?_

_Yours,_

_Faith._

Regina rolled her eyes at the way ended the note, but let out a smile anyway. She couldn't believe what Faith had said…how romantic she could be, and no one had even done anything like this for her. The King had just used her, and Graham had been just sex. Before them, Daniel had never had a chance to make any romantic gestures…it was too dangerous, they couldn't risk her mother finding little thing Faith did for her left her almost breathless.

The others kept looking at her knowingly but she ignored them, a plan forming in her head. She wanted to thank Faith for the beautiful flowers.

An hour later and after making sure Henry ate something, Regina left the room while carrying lunch and several different chocolate desserts…she might have gone a little over board with those. But Faith was a healthy slayer, she was sure there would be nothing left the moment she smelled the chocolate.

As she was turning around the corner to the hallway that led to Faith's office, Regina nearly collided with…Miss. Summers…the evil one. The blonde made as if to open her mouth but Regina directed her most powerful Evil Queen glare her way.

Buffy might have faced countless demons and even a God…but the glare Faith's girlfriend was directing at her was kind of scary. She wondered if the woman was a witch as she walked passed Buffy with not even a word. As she walked away Buffy noticed the clothes she was wearing. She didn't know the woman but she was sure she had to be wearing Faith's clothes…jeans just didn't seem like her style.

Wait…was that chocolate she was smelling?

Maybe she should go to the kitchen for a bit.

Regina reached Faith's door and knocked twice before the it opened and a very interested Faith smiled at her. "Is that chocolate I'm smelling?"

Of course she would smell the chocolate. Regina rolled her eyes and gave Faith a gentle kiss. "It is…thank you for the flowers. I thought I'd bring food and we could have lunch here."

Faith gave Regina a deeper kiss and let her in. Rupert was standing from the chair in front of Faith's desk. "Hello, dear. I see you have found the secret to Faith's affections."

Regina smiled. "Indeed. She seems to have a special weakness to chocolate desserts, fortunately I'm quite good at making them."

Faith nodded at Regina's words. "Very, very good. Now give me chocolate."

Her girlfriend chuckled and pulled out a piece of chocolate cake slathered with a thick layer of peanut butter frosting. Faith looked at her like she was a heavenly creature, before she took the cake and the small fork Regina gave her.

"I knew you couldn't wait to the end of the meal for dessert…so I brought more than one."

Her answer was and extremely loud moan that sent a shiver through her spine and sent Rupert running out of the office with a muttered "I'll leave you to your lunch." As did NOT need to hear such noise coming out of one of his children's mouth ever, in any context.

The slayers in the vicinity, raised their eyebrows at the noise…and Mr. Giles' blushing face as he left the office.

Faith chuckled as she watched Giles scurry out the door and she didn't much care that about it because damn this cake was amazing. Finishing the chocolate cake faster than she would have liked, Faith watched as Regina lay out lunch which smelled just as delicious as the chocolate desserts.

Faith looked up as Regina asked, "What did you and Rupert talk about?"

With a grin, "I haven't heard anyone call him by his first name in forever. But Giles and I were talking about how Wood, Andy and their girls will be teleported in before the dinner tonight."

Moving until she was behind Regina, Faith placed the plate and fork on the desk before wrapping the other woman up in her arms, "Which reminds me, would you do me the honor of being my date?"

Regina turned in Faith's arms before wrapping her own around Faith's neck asking, "Do you really have to ask?"

With a chuckle, "Well I thought it was only polite to give you the choice, Mo Ghra."

There was a loud growl causing both women to look down at Faith's flat stomach which lead to Regina teasing, "Sounds like someone's still hungry"

Faith smiled, "So what did you bring me?"

The two ate in a comfortable silence before Regina asked, "Out of curiosity what's going to happen when Mr. Wood comes here?"

Faith sighed, "I don't know, Giles said he and Gunn have a surprise for me in regards about not needing to worry about Robin taking JD but I'm not sure what they have planned."

Regina nodded. "I hope it will solve the problem…or I will destroy Mr. Wood's happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She said, her voice unconciously returning to that low tone she used as the Evil Queen.

Faith groaned. "Oh God! Are you trying to kill me with hornies?" She asked in a loud voice.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"That voice, woman. It's like the sexiest thing I've ever heard!"

The former Queen chuckled and replied in the same voice. "No dear, that's what the chocolate is for…to kill you with pleasure."

Faith let out a moan. "If you don't want me to jump you and ruin our first time then you better stop."

Rolling her eyes Regina reached into the basket for the only thing that could distract Faith from her lusty thoughts. She did make a mental note to use the Evil Queen's voice more often. "Here dear, I'm sure this will give you all the pleasure you need for today."

Faith's eyes immediately landed on the container. "I smell more chocolate…and is that cherry?"

"Dark chocolate and cherry brownies. They are some of my best, only second to my Apple Pie…remind me to make it for you one day."

Faith was practically drooling and Regina took pity on her and cut off a piece of the brownie and offered it to her girlfriend. "Open up, dear."

Faith's eyes widened. "You're going to feed it to me?"

Regina smirked. Gulping, Faith opened her mouth and let Regina feed her the brownie.

Outside of the office, the slayers heard a very loud moan followed by Faith's husky voice. "Oh God, I think I just came!"

Vi, Kennedy and Rona were outside Faith's office going to talk to the older Slayer about the past and the competition, when Faith's voice cried out.

Kennedy turned to Vi saying, "Well, sounds like Faith found herself a winner."

The three turned around when the heard a high pitched, there stood three red faced Scoobies and an equally red faced Watcher. All three moved quickly out of the way as Buffy stormed forward and yanked the door open almost off it's hinges.

Faith and Regina look up at the intrusion. With a deadpanned stare, Faith asked, "What can I do for you, B?"

Buffy stalked forward, "You can refrain from inappropriate behavior in your work place!"

Faith blinked very slowly as she processed the comment, looking first at her own body then giving Regina a once over, "You do know that we are both fully clothed and nothing is out of place of said clothing?"

Both Buffy and Xander took in the scene while Giles and Willow gave Faith and Regina apologetic looks. "Then why were you moaning and groaning?" Xander asked.

Faith shrugged as she replied, "Because Regina made me lunch. With chocolate cake that had peanut butter frosting, then there was the lasagna, and last but certainly not least the Dark chocolate and cherry brownie. The food was orgasmic."

Faith reached out and held Regina's hand as she stared down the Scoobies and her three favorite Sunnydale Slayers. Vi went to show her support of Faith by moving to stand to the right and behind Faith while Regina was on Faith's left side.

Buffy snorted."Sure, the food." She said still convinced that they had been doing something indecent. "That's why you…uh sounded like that." She was sure the were doing something…though their clothes didn't look like they had…unless they had one of those vibrating things and that woman had a remote like in that movie she- Xander! That movie Xander had mentioned a long time ago.

Kennedy, Rona and Vi were eying the food. It did look great and it smelled better. With the way Faith loved food they didn't doubt Faith's words. Xander on the other hand while still weary of Faith and wasn't usually inclined to believe her was drooling at the food on the desk and had to concede that foodgasms were real. He was a lover of fine foods after all.

Willow tried to intervene before Buffy pissed Faith off. So much for coming here to apologize. "Well, we all know how much Faith loves food. And I'm sure Ms. Mills' food is amazing….and food does make the brain produce Dopamine and it makes you feel really good, it releases Dopamine when you have sex too, so if it's really good food moaning is not out of the question…and food and sex go well together too…not that they were having sex because obviously they weren't, and I'm sure Faith's telling the truth I mean that cake really looks great…"

Faith was trying really hard to contain her laughter.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Of course Willow would take Faith's side, that was what everyone did these days, as if Faith was some saint…ugh her head was killing her. Great and she had come to apologize. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she addressed Faith's girlfriend.

"Well, if your food's so great…" She said sarcastically. ":..then why don't you take care of the food for dinner tonight? I'm sure you can make more people moan…" Buffy said disbelievingly.

Regina's eyes narrowed, before she smiled and raised an eyebrow at Buffy.

Faith's eyes widened. Oh shit…B had not said that…Regina was giving B the look Faith received when she was about to be proven wrong…spectacularly so.

"My, but what a great idea, Miss. Summers.I should make sure there's enough supplies in the kitchen, however. After all it's not everyday so many people drop in unannounced and expect to have all their needs taken care of. So if I can lessen Faith's burden even a little, then I will do so gladly. Unlike some people." With that she dismissed them all. "Now, before we were so rudely interrupted Faith and I were in the middle of a date."

Vi nodded to them. "I'll make sure there's enough supplies in the kitchen."

Giles sighed and dragged a baffled Buffy out of the room. Willow looked at the couple apologetically then took Xander and Kennedy with her before they risked Faith's wrath over the food. Rona followed them amused.

After everyone left Faith and Regina made eye contact before they burst out laughing.

After the two calmed down, they finished their meal before Faith asked, "So are you heading to the kitchen to start preparation?"

Regina smiled kissing Faith's cheek, "Yes dear, I am."

Faith held the door open for Regina but caught the woman before she could get to far to pull her into a deep kiss. Pulling away, Faith brushed Regina's hair behind her ear saying, "Alright, I'm going to go get the others from upstairs and we will meet you in the kitchen. Have fun Mo Ghra."

Regina nodded before heading towards the kitchen. Faith enjoyed the view of the other woman walking away, glancing up Faith caught Regina's eyes with an unapologetic smirk at being caught leering. She saw Regina roll her eyes before winking.

After the Kitchen door closed on her view of Regina, Faith headed back upstairs. Upon entering her living space, she found JD and Henry huddled together watching another episode of _Doctor Who _turning around Faith found Swan and Cassidy in the kitchenette.

Faith moved over speaking softly, "Hey."

Emma matched Faith's tone, "Hey. So you're feeling better?"

Neal coughed because if the atmosphere in the room had been awkward before Faith returned it went up ten fold just now. He nodded out as gracefully as he could as the man joined the two boys watching the television.

Faith shrugged though she was a little off kilter by Swan's insinuation after being accused of having sex in her office by B. "No offence but are we having a problem here?"

Emma sighed, "No I just saw something I don't think I was supposed too. I'm sure that Regina would make a great _nurse._"

Faith's eyebrows flew up, "OH!" Pinching the bridge of her noise she spoke softly, "Not that it's any of yours or anyone's business but Regina and i have not _slept_together."

Emma blushed, "You're right it's not my business, but umm.. who else assumed you two were _together_?"

Just as the boys entered the Kitchenette, Faith answered, "The Scoobies did. They also didn't believe that Regina's food could cause such a reaction, causing her to commander the kitchen to cook for the banquet."

JD looked to his mama asking, "Is I to be yous date?"

Faith knelt down, "You can join Regina and I if you want buddy or you…"

JD giggled before attempting to saunter to Emma before his mama could finish her sentence. The little boy looked up at Emma with a look of pure concentration, "Yellow Lady, would yous dos me the honaw of being mys date?"

Faith smirked at the fact that Swan was trying not to melt at her boy. Emma smiled, "I would be greatly honor good sir."

Henry finally processed what Faith had said when he, Neal and JD enter, "Wait, someone challenged mom's cooking?" Looking at the three adults like they were insane, "Then what are we still doing up here?!" Henry had bolted out the door as fast as he could.

With that Emma scooped JD up as she, Neal and Faith gave chase thinking this could end very badly.

Henry finally reached the kitchen after getting lost a couple of times. Only two outcomes could come from someone even hinting his mom's food was anything but amazing. They would suffer her wrath, or she would cook something even more delicious than usual to prove them wrong. It seemed the second was true and his nose and stomach were deliriously happy about it.

He was also extremely amused by the sight in front of him. Faith, Emma and Neal got there a few seconds later and Faith burst out laughing. "Interesting…never thought she'll get those girls to help her they usually burn water."

Emma tilted her head to the side. "Seriously? They seem to be doing fine."

Henry looked at her and smiled, thinking back to all the times his mom explained what she was doing in the kitchen and showed him how to help. "Mom's a good teacher. She's always patient and tells you exactly how to do things but makes it easy to understand. She always let me help her in the kitchen. It was a lot of fun."

Emma smiled sadly at him. It always hurt a little to remember she was never a part of his life before…all the moments she missed. She was really glad however that he and Regina had bonding moments before. And judging by they glorious breakfast this morning they were having them again. "Well, she certainly knows what she's doing. Marta has nothing on her." She said looking at the expert way in which Regina prepared the food, and how she gave instructions to the girls, who kept smiling at each other and at Regina in awe.

Faith nodded proud of her girlfriend. "Yup, she's also doing a good job with those girls. Haven't seen them this excited before about any kind of extracurricular activity…they were in the system." She said making eye contact with Emma.

"Then got thrown from school to school until they came here about a two weeks ago. They're still getting used to things but I think Regina did more already than we managed in weeks. She's been in the kitchen what? 20 minutes maybe?"

Neal raised his eyebrows. "I think…and correct me if I'm wrong Henry, but I think she's just acting like a mom? I'm guessing she's treats you the same when you are helping her? So…if this girls haven't been in contact with a real, good mother figure…"

Faith nodded remembering her own experience with Joyce. "Yeah, I try that with them but I'm also their sister slayer and headmistress so bonding time is a little limited though I try to make sure I know all of them and earn their trust."

"Whoa…" Emma said in awe. "She's just started working on things…how the hell is it smelling so good already?"

Henry smirked at them. His mom just wouldn't have it any other way, smelling her food was almost just as good as eating it. He made eye contact with her and she winked.

She was in her element, and relaxed. Being here had definitely done her a lot of good.

Neal chuckled. "I think I better go get ready, before temptation becomes to much and I try to get my hands on some food…I doubt your mom will like that, Henry."

The boy nodded. "Run while you still can." He said smirking.

Neal ruffled Henry's hair and left. The others remained watching Regina and the girls work for a while. Neither noticed the blonde watching from the other entrance to the kitchen.

Faith pulled out two stools, one for Emma before picking Henry up and playfully plopping the boy on the other stool. She did get a glare from her girlfriend for lifting the boy but Faith could tell that her ribs weren't really bothered by her doing so.

Henry saw the glare his mom was giving Faith so he gave the Slayer a similar glare with a twinkle in his eye that said, '_ha ha you're still in trouble.'_

Faith made a face at Henry before tickling the boy causing the kitchen erupted in laughter.

Cassie, who was the youngest new Slayer at the age of 14, watched as Ms Lehane was playing with Ms Regina's son. Seeing the look on Ms Regina's face, Cassie playfully asked, "If we were to call you 'Mom', does that make Ms. Lehane 'Dad'?"

Faith snickered at the surprise on Regina's face but got her own surprise when Henry also asked looking up at her, "That goes for me too. Can I call you 'Dad'?"

Faith blinked down at the boy, "Wouldn't you rather save that for Mr. Cassiady?"

Henry shook his head, "I can call Neal 'Papa' or 'Pops' when I get there. Besides as the 'Dad' figure you can teach me how to sword fight."

Faith chuckled, "Alright Mo Buachill. Though wouldn't you want your gramps to teach you?"

The boy smiled at the new nickname before shaking his head, "Gramps may be a knight and a Prince but he's no Slayer."

Buffy stood in the darker corner watching Faith's girlfriend cooking, which smelled amazing but _could be poisoned_. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to starve off the impending headache.

She was also watching Faith interact with the woman's son. Buffy didn't know what to think because it was obvious that Faith didn't know she was there so it wasn't like the other Slayer was doing an act.

Shaking her head Buffy sulked out of the room still fighting off the headache. Completely unaware that Regina had seen her.

Regina approached Faith, Emma and the children. Her hand smoothing Henry's hair as she winked at him. She was pleased when he smiled back. It was still hard to believe still loved her after so long of pushing her away. Her heart warmed every time he looked at her with love.

Turning to face the other person who made her heart fill with warmth, Regina smiled and gave Faith a gentle peck on the lips. She loved to see Faith and Henry getting along. She'll have to remember to ask Faith what that name she called Henry meant. Probably something cute like her calling Regina Mo Ghra. She might look all though, but Faith could be a real softie and Regina kind of loved it.

"Did you see Miss. Summers…the annoying one, by the door?" Regina asked after smiling at JD who waved at her and nodding at Emma.

Faith frowned in confusion, she had been distracted by the smell and her conversation with Henry and hadn't noticed the other slayer. "Uh…no I didn't realized she was here. I'm guessing she left then? Didn't say anything?"

Henry frowned at the mention of the other slayer. Faith might have tried to convince him it wasn't so bad and that she had hurt the blonde in the past…but it's just she was so mean! She insulted his mom and said she'd take him away. Faith tried to defend her but then collapsed from an injury the blonde had given her, not even during the fight, but afterwards when Faith wasn't expecting her to attack. Henry leaned into his mom who put her arm around him as if sensing his distress.

Regina shook her head. "No she didn't. She watched me for a while then you, until she left. I quite surprised at the lack of dramatics on her part. Just when I was getting used to it." She said rolling her eyes.

Faith chuckled a little and ran a hand through her her hair. "Yeah, she can be a bit dramatic…it didn't use to be so bad. I'm not sure exactly what happened." Faith said with a sigh. "But, anyway. Let's think happy thoughts. Like food. I can't wait to have a taste of whatever you mad, can't guarantee I'll be able to control my reaction at dinner though."

Regina raised an eyebrow at that. "Normally I wouldn't mind hearing…your reaction. Do try to keep it PG if possible."

Emma looked from Regina to Faith and over again, wide eyes and her eyebrows almost disappearing in her hairline. What was all that about? She was having a hard time keeping her mind out of the gutter, especially after her conversation with Faith…but damn sometimes those two made it impossible.

Faith smirked a little at Regina's admission. "I'll keep that in mind."

Rolling her eyes Regina brought up a subject she had been thinking about earlier. "I still have dessert to make, before I finish her, but I was wondering if someone could pick up some clothes for me from my apartment? I believe Henry and the others should go back for their bags as well."

"I could take them…" Faith trailed off at Regina's look. "But you don't want me to drive yet…oh fine, Vi knows where you live and can take them to get their stuff." She said with a pout not that anyone would dare tell her that's was she was doing.

Amused, Regina turned her attention back to her son. "Do you think you could go with Violet and get some clothes for me? I'll tell you what to get, there's also brownies in the-

"I'll go!" Henry interrupted eagerly. He didn't need much convincing he was always up for brownies…anything chocolate really.

Regina smiled knowingly at him."Just make sure to wash your hands before you touch my clothes, alight?" She was under no illusion that he would pack her things before eating the brownies.

Henry smirked. "Promise." Then he looked at Faith sending a clear message. _'_**_I'm_**_going to eat brownies…'_

Faith pouted again.

A few hours later found Faith rolling up the sleeves of her button up as JD entered her room.

JD pouted up at his mama, "Mama, tie?"

Faith grinned, "Come here mo mhac, let me fix that up for you." Taking the two ends of the bowtie and tying it up to perfection. "You ready to wow your lady date tonight mo mhac?"

JD smiled before swiping up his little fedora, "Dos the twick mama!"

Neal and Henry entered the room both dressed in black slack, black button ups and crimson neckties. Both Neal and Henry were told to dress this way because the colors were the schools colors and it showed the backing and support.

Gold came out of his room dressed as normal, he was also going to the banquet but he was told by Mr. Giles to dress neutral rather than supporting a school.

Entering the room silently, Emma and Regina watched as Faith places the fedora opening facing down and the back of the hat facing her and JD, who was standing in front of her.

Faith teased softly, "Ready?" At JD's nod, Faith flipped the hat up so that the opening was pointed up and the hat was cradled on JD's forearm. She then gently curled their joined arms up until the hat resting snugly on her boy's head.

Both JD and Faith looked up when they heard clapping. Looking at both Emma and Regina caused both Lehanes' to say, "Wow!"

Emma Swan was dressed in a crimson red dress that was accented by a simple black belt. JD smiled brightly up at Emma, offering the woman a pure white rose commenting, "Yous look vewy Pwetty, Ms Emma."

Emma melted a little at the 4 year old's complement, "Thank you."

For Faith, she was speechless as her eyes traveled from floor to head taking in Regina's outfit. The former Queen was dressed in 6 inch crimson Prada heels, with a black slick dress that hand red accents along the hem and neckline. Swallowing hard, Faith tried to get moisture back in her mouth so that she could speak, "Um… wow! You look…" taking a deep breath, "Breathtaking."

Regina smiled, "Thank you, dear."

With a shake of her head, Faith offered her arm to Regina as JD offered his hand to Emma. Faith asked, "Shall we Mo Ghra?"

"We shall."

The group made quite the entrance as all the **Dormer **girls cheered. Henry could tell which girls were apart of which school because like their heads the Slayers were in school colors.

After pulling out the chair for Regina and helping JD pull out the chair for Emma, Faith turned to address the group, "Good evening Ladies. We are currently waiting on the **Nikki Wood's School** before we start eating the delicious meat Ms. Mills cooked tonight."

The doors started too open and Faith felt the nerves at seeing Wood again and the man seeing JD start to cause her hands to fidget. Regina gently caught one of Faith's hands hoping whatever Rupert and Charles had in mind would work.


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Same as past chapters.**

**A/N: Hopefully you lovely readers will pick up some hints in this chapter that will be very important in the coming chapters. Also couldn't find a good split point so enjoy this length chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Regina squeezed Faith's hand in comfort as the doors opened and in walked a group of slayers dressed in White and Black colors, lead by a tall color man, dressed in a black suit, black button up shirt and a white tie.

So that was Robin Wood…

Regina's eyes narrowed as his eyes immediately landed on Faith, something she didn't like passing through his eyes for a second before they moved to their held hands and then onto Regina…

Oh she knew that look…no way in hell. She gave him her most powerful Evil Queen look and noticed with satisfaction as the man had to force himself not to flinch or take a step back.

Faith watched Robin's eyes take her in damn bastard is smirking she knows he is… wait a minute, did he just glance at her hand then oh hell fucking no is that jerk off looking at Regina, Regina was her girlfriend. She didn't care how Wood looked at her but that look in his eyes when looking at… more like leering at Regina just pissed her, the hell off.

Sneering at Wood, Faith brought Regina's hand up and gave it a kiss on the back. Taking a deep breath and locking eyes with Regina, Faith turned back and forced a smile on her lips, "Welcome everyone."

Andrew was dressed in a white suit jacket, with white shirt, with a black bowtie and black slacks. He looked around and had to admit that Faith did well with her school. Looking at Faith, Andrew had to smile as he saw that Faith had a person there for her. He hated that he had to stay on as Wood's second but no one else besides Faith and Wood would put up with him. And Faith already had Vi as her own second.

Robin internally smirked as he took in the hall, thinking well, well, well, the Slut seems to have upgraded interests recently, he took in the woman next to his ex. Taking in everyone at the head table, he saw two little boys sitting next to one another. The one is the hat had to be his and the Dark Slayer's bastard child. And to think it didn't take much to make Summers and Harris think the worse.

Gunn had seen the look so he cleared his throat, "Faith before we start the festivities." He turned to Giles getting the Brit to understand that this had to happen now before Wood says anything about his nephew. "You know Giles and I had a present for you."

Giles pulled his glasses off and continued, "Charles and I worked up paper work that Robin both read and signed." Pulling out a copy of the agreement as he finished, "My dear Faith, Jace is your son and Robin has signed away his parental rights."

"Isn't it funny, though?" Gunn asked sarcastically. "How he signed away his rights to a child, he claimed all this time wasn't his?"

Regina made a disgusted face. "Obviously the poor excuse of a man never doubted he was the father. His claims show the intent to damage Faith reputation…" She said rolling her eyes. It was so predictable, she'd seen it countless times in the Enchanted Forest's monarchies, very rarely a reigning Queen remained so without trouble after she married, unless they were true love couples. IT was known and accepted that eventually the man would take over even if the right by blood to the throne belonged to his wife. Yet, when she got rid of Leopold she was condemned immediately. Had Regina been the blood heiress and Leopold got rid of her for the throne no one would have blinked.

"I'm not surprised, some men simply cannot deal with their partner being in any way in a better position than them, likely he felt emasculated by his girlfriend being physically stronger and in a position of power over him. He'd want to take steps to ensure her reputation was tarnished some way and he could come out as the…virtuous one. As virtuous as a 'man' who tells his girlfriend she better have an abortion can be."

Angel nodded at Regina. He had lived in a society where men were the only ones who were allowed any sort of power over their lives and women were considered inferior. He knew what she said was still usual today. "And what better way than to play the victim. A cheated on boyfriend who get beat up by the Dark Slayer."

Gunn nodded. "Yeah. And the Scoobies fell for it hook, line and sinker." He snorted. "More like jumped into the trap with joy…assholes…"

"Mr. Gunn!" Regina reprimanded sternly. "Remember there are children at this table. Use another word. Just because they're arrogant imbeciles, doesn't mean your manners can be excused."

Faith had to work really hard to keep from laughing. "Mo Ghra…"

"Sorry, dear. I'll try to contain myself."

"Thank you." Faith said before she proceeded to lead everyone to their assigned chairs. It wasn't long before the dinner finally began and once more Faith had to contain her laughter, when the moans started.

Henry found himself glaring at the man that had entered especially after seeing the way he eyed both his mom and Faith. But hearing Mr. Giles and Mr. Gunn talk about that man signing over his rights even after trying to hurt Faith. Well he may not have known Faith or JD that long but if Faith marries his mom that would make JD his little brother. So maybe he's already a little protective of him.

Neal was also glaring at that Robin character. He himself didn't know he was a father when letting Emma go. But now that he knows, Neal wants to be in Henry's life anyway the boy and his mothers would allow. He could not see how a man would first falsely accuse someone. Yes he made a mistake leaving Emma which lead to her taking the fall for him but he would never accuse her of what Wood accused Faith of. Neal found that he liked Faith. The woman was easy to get along with.

Emma distracted JD from the conversation as best as she could, which found wasn't all that hard because the little boy was being quite the gentleman. JD shrugged off what his Uncle Gunn and Grampy were talking about because he knew that the man that 'fathered' him was a big meanie.

The entire group at the table enjoyed their meals while observing the fleeting glances towards their table by the Scoobies, the Slayers and even Robin Wood. Faith could hear Andrew mutter to himself, "I have got to converse with who ever made this meal."

The slayers had, of course, all heard the conversation. And while the delicious food was distracting them for now, it wouldn't be long before they started wondering. Faith's slayers knew of course what had happened at least they had the general idea. Hearing that he gave up parental rights to a child he claimed wasn't his…and that he had suggested abortion? Well, Robin Wood better not find himself in a situation where his life depended on them…there wouldn't be much saving happening if so.

Xander was completely gone, how had he never eaten something so delicious before? What was wrong with the kitchen staff at his school? He had been eating inferior food all his life…this was…the prime rib was…and was that chicken presto pizza Kennedy was eating? He heard a sudden moan close to him and turned to Willow whose eyes were closed in pleasure. He looked at her plate to see the cause…oh yeah he was having lasagna now. Sweet Batman in underwear, where had Faith met this woman and did she have a sister who cooked like she does?

Willow let out a content sigh. She might have to visit Faith more often…a lot more often. She looked around her and noticed everyone was pleased by the food as well. One thing was bothering her however, not only what Kennedy had overheard from Faith's table…as disturbing as that was. There was also Buffy. For a few years now she had suffered from migraine…it was nothing really probably stress of having to deal with so many teenaged girls. But lately they were getting worse and Willow had noticed her rubbing her forehead a lot, especially since they got here. Not to mention the way she swayed a little while the others were busy watching the stare off between Robin and Faith.

Willow was worried she was getting sick…

Dawn stared at Robin's table. She already distrusted the man, knew he had lied about Faith hurting him. But she wondered if it really was about damaging Faith's reputation to satisfy his hurt ego. For years now something about him unnerved her.

He had gone from nice to a creepy bastard, really fast. How come no one else had noticed? Dawn let out a sigh. She'd have to talk to Willow about it later. For now it was dessert time.

At his own table Robin Wood enjoyed his food. He was extremely pleased to know that the beautiful woman at Faith's table had been responsible for the food. He wondered what other talents she had. He might consider keeping her after Faith was out of the picture.

The woman was certainly a magnificent creature. It was obvious even at a distance. She definitely had a strong will, the way she had looked at him when he first entered the hall was proof of that. Very few things managed to intimidate him anymore…

He would really enjoy taming her.

Faith had her arm resting over the back of Regina's chair as she playfully bopped the top of JD's hat. Regina caught Faith's hand giving the woman a look that said leave him alone.

JD pouted a little at his mama for messing with his hat but he continued being a perfect little gentleman in regards to Emma and the dinner. "Awe yous enjoying the meal Ms. Emma?"

Emma smiled down at the little boy although she was a little tense with the feeling of eyes watching the table. She noticed that both Faith and Neal had the same tense feeling as she replied, "Well Mr. Lehane, I am enjoying it very much."

As the meal drew to a close, Faith after placing a kiss to first Regina's temple and then JD's head, which she swiped the hat off to do so before placing it back. She got up from her seat and moved to the center of the room.

Willow waved her hand lazily making a microphone and stand appear in front of Faith. With a smile, Faith spoke, "How about some appreciation to the lovely lady that made this delicious meal you all are eating."

The entire room roared their approval. With a raise of her hand, Faith silenced the crowd, "That's what I thought." Looking around at the color coded Slayers, Faith couldn't help but smile as all but Wood's girls were mixed and mingled. She saw Slayers wearing White and Blue sitting between one of her own girls and what looked to be one of Willow's girls.

"So starting tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning, the first round will start with the youngest bracket. The Last match of the day will be the eldest Slayers… That means Sunnydale ladies I do hope you have been practicing." Faith spoke with a grin.

Vi shook her head because this was a tradition the Sunnydale Slayers would be the final match of each day because it was all in good fun. The younger Slayers loved to cheer on their specific deputy Head. And though this year Faith and Buffy had a match, all the Slayers knew that was never going to happen ever again. Vi glanced at Regina, thinking especially if Mills had a say in anything. Silently chuckling, Vi couldn't believe how quickly Mills wrapped the supposed big bad Dark Slayer around her finger. But having watched them for little over a month, she couldn't think of anyone better for her best friend Faith.

After finishing up her speech, Faith moved back to her table. Offering her hand to help Regina up, she ended the meal by leading her table out the door. JD had mimicked his mama causing him to walk behind her and his pretty lady. With Henry and Neal taking the rear.

The hall slowly started to empty to allow the girls to rest up for the tournament that started the next day.

Henry let out a sigh. "I'm full."

Emma chuckled at that. "Really? Not surprised here, I think you might have eaten a plate or two along with the food."

Henry shrugged. "It was worth it." He said with a smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement, making Regina smirk. "Well, I'm a bit tired from all the cooking today. I hope Miss. Summers doesn't find something else to complain about or I might just lose my temper."

Faith's eyes glazed over. The image of an angry Regina putting B in her place was…hot. Oh great…hornies. Sleeping tonight was going to be a challenge.

"What could she possibly complain about?" Henry asked with a frown as they reached the door to Faith's suite. "Everything was great!"

Regina smiled at Henry's compliment. "Thank you, dear."

Neal was walking next to Henry rubbing his stomach. "He's right, it was great. I almost wish I had more stomachs, I couldn't finish my dessert." He lamented sadly.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "JD finished his, but now he has no more energy it seems." She said bending down to pick up the boy who was leaning on her. JD immediately wrapped his arms around Emma's neck and drifted off to sleep.

Faith smirked. "Shame…he had wanted to walk you to your door."

Emma smiled. "You've been training him in the art of dates? Maybe you could give Henry some lessons…when he wasn't shoveling food into his mouth he was staring at that pretty girl he danced with…"

Henry's cheeks went completely red as well as the tip of his ears. "Emma…" He whined.

"I would but maybe, you guys should give him the talk first." Faith laughed at Henry's widened eyes.

"Oh no! I know all that! They talked about it at school…no there's no need…I'm going to bed now!" And with that he rushed to JD's room and closed the door.

Even Regina had to chuckle at his embarrassment. Maybe it really was time for the talk. It was her job as a mom to embarrass her son, after all.

An hour later, once the boys where asleep and everyone had settled. Regina laid in bed, snuggled against Faith's uninjured side. "Thank you, dear."

Faith looked at her in confusion. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Taking your time to bond with Henry. I'm really glad you both get along, I was worried you wouldn't." Regina said and gave Faith's lip a small peck.

Faith's hand played with Regina's hair soothingly. She smiled. "He's a good kid, it's not hard at all. Maybe he just needed someone to help him understand things a little. Plus he thinks I'm cool, like a out of a comic."

"Sometimes I think you are…"

Faith tilted her head. "Sometimes you think I'm what?"

"Part of a comic, or a book…or a dream…" Regina trailed off, her breathing becoming even as she fell asleep.

Faith kissed her forehead and joined her.

* * *

The Next morning found Faith and Regina waking up to Faith's alarm going off at 8. Faith lay there for a moment as she took stock of both her body and the position that she and Regina ended up in.

Sometime in the middle of the night, it seems that Faith rolled onto her uninjured side with Regina's head tucked comfortably under her chin. Another thing she noticed was that Regina's hands were gripping at the front of her sleep shirt, while Faith's own hands were either under the pillow or resting on the bare skin of the small of Regina's back. But the worst or maybe best of it was that their legs somehow ended up intertwined.

After reaching over Regina to turn the alarm off, Faith smiled at the woman feigning sleep, "You know I can tell you are awake."

Regina cuddled closer asking, "How are your ribs?"

"Mostly just bruised now."

Regina went to make something for breakfast while Faith showered. She also woke the boys up as well as knocked on the two guest room doors. Faith came up behind Regina, while the other woman was at the stove. Wrapping the woman up in her arms from behind, Faith dropped a light kiss to Regina's neck.

Henry grinned before saying in a playfully loud voice, "Eww… I don't need to see that."

Regina smiled all through breakfast as Faith and Henry teased each other, JD looking at them and giggling. She really loved this, it felt comfortable. Like a family. Even with Emma and Mr. Cassidy sharing breakfast with them.

Much to her disappointment however, Faith had to meet with her brothers and Violet to take care of some of the competition details. Regina, not wanting to part yet, decided to walk her to her office.

Before they left however, Regina made sure to let Emma and Mr. Cassidy that they should have a serious talk about future plans regarding Henry. Faith suggested they used one of the conference rooms near Vi's office.

Agreeing to meet in an hour, Regina left with Faith.

They walked through the halls holding hands and stopping several times as many of the slayers wanted to thank Regina for the food the night before. There were quite a few blushing slayers smiling shyly at the former Evil Queen.

Faith chuckled."Looks like I've got competition now that everyone has tasted your delicious food and seen you in that dress yesterday…should I be worried?"

Regina smirked as they reached Faith office and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. "I don't think so my dear. Fortunately for you, I find you absolutely irresistible."

Faith kissed her again a little more passionately. "Good, I would have to start kicking people's asses otherwise."

After reluctantly parting from Faith, Regina decided to pay a visit to the girls at the kitchen, see if they needed any help. It seemed like they hadn't bonded with the other slayers yet. She had seen some things in their eyes that reminded her of Faith and Emma. And after that girl had called her mom…well damn one of Regina's greatest weakness seemed to be her maternal instincts.

Neal shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Regina was late, which left him and Emma alone in the room they were supposed to meet in. He had tried some small talk but it mostly got him glares from his ex. He tried asking about Henry, but even though Emma had grudgingly answered his questions, it eventually turned into pointed remarks about her time in prison and his leaving.

So he decided to shut up. After a few minutes however he couldn't take it anymore, he needed a breath. "I ah am going to see if I can find Regina or just uh wait outside."

And with that he left the room, sighing in relief as he closed the door behind him. Looking around he decided he might as well look for Regina, maybe some of the girls had stopped her to try and flirt. He thought as he remembered hearing several girls gushing about her on his way to the conference room.

Taking a turn on an empty hallway he stopped for a second at the familiar voice of the Queen. Following the voice he came into a sight that pissed him the hell off.

Regina had left the kitchen after making sure the girls were alright, promising to give them more cooking lessons later. Checking her watch she noticed it was time to meet with Emma and Mr. Cassidy, she was stopped on the way by more of the girls and Regina was too amused at their blushes to be rude and leave. Taking a turn she suddenly crashed into a solid body.

Looking up she found herself face to face with none other than Robin Wood.

* * *

Back with Faith, she entered her office to find Connor glaring at the doorway were Regina had just been.

"Really Junior?" Faith deadpanned at the glare. She didn't quite like the fact that Connor seems hell bent on despising Regina.

Connor turned to look at her, "What?" Seeing the glare he was getting from the other three, Connor relented, "I don't hate her anymore but I'm wary…" rolling his eyes, "because of Wood not Mills."

Faith shrugged, "I'm with you Con but there isn't anything we can do until this tournament is over."

Vi pulled out the age brackets, "Okay so here's the girls and which age range they will be competing in."

Faith took the folder and skimmed through the print outs. Getting to the last page which was the Sunnydale Slayer fights, she saw that tonight was a Kenn verse Vi fight. Looking towards the red head, Faith grinned, "You verse Kenny huh?"

Vi just rolled her eyes, "Think Kennedy will mind if I won?"

Angel chuckled, "Yes she would. But I'm still putting my money on you Vi."

The four started to walk toward Vi's office, where Vi and Angel would pick up the last needed paperwork before heading to the courtyard. While Faith head to grab Regina and the adults before going to find the young boys. Connor shadowed Faith because he didn't want her to have to deal with Wood especially while still favoring her ribs.

A couple of times the group was stopped so that some of the Slayers could ask Faith about Regina. She snickered as Connor rolled his eyes. Between her office and the Conference, they ran into Henry, who had JD on his back, as he was talking with Jessie.

Faith called out to the boy, "Hey Boyo, ready to go find your parents?"

Henry turned, "Okay."

Once outside the conference room the small group heard Neal ask, "Regina, are you going to tell Faith?"

Opening the door, Faith asked, "Tell me what?" Looking at the three adults.

* * *

Regina's eyes narrowed at the mere presence of the man. One of her hands twitching with the desire to rip out his heart. Shame she was trying to change…and had no magic here, otherwise…

"Mr. Wood."

Robin smiled at her, in what he probably thought was a charming smile. He obviously didn't know who she was dealing with or he'd know not to use such tricks. As if she couldn't recognize lust when she saw it…

"Ah, the lovely Ms. Mills. It was a shame you didn't stay longer after dinner, I would have loved to get to know you better. Let me just say, I have never …tasted anything more delicious." The way his eyes 'subtly' took her in only gave weight to the implied '_…yet'_

Regina ha to contain herself from rolling her eyes. If the man thought she couldn't see pass the weak mask, he was truly an idiot. Or if he thought she would be flattered that he was so obviously coming on to her… it was simply disgusting.

"Yes, well. I've always loved cooking, and if I can help Faith with this unfortunate situation that was suddenly dropped on her lap, then I'll do so gladly."

The change on Robin's face was instant, though he tried to contain his reaction, the look of disdain was obvious. Regina was an expert at keeping a mask and recognized that this man was barely passable at it. How he had managed to keep his good standing with the IWC she had no idea.

"Yes…Faith. I have to wonder how did someone like Faith get involved with such an amazing woman as you?"

Regina's eyes narrowed in anger. Someone like Faith? The despicable bastard thought he could insult her girlfriend in her face? Time for the Evil Queen to come out and play. "I believe that is none of your business, Mr. Wood. Despite what you might think you're not as subtle or as charming as you'd like. So let me be clear." She said menacingly. Wood couldn't help but gulp at her glare. It was ridiculous how such a small woman could radiate such power.

"I think you're the most disgusting excuse of a man I have ever met…and believe me I've met real bastards. You try to force Faith to get rid of her child, you claim to everyone she cheated, then trick them into believing she hurt you. You spread lies left and right trying to alienate her from everyone…then you come here with your suit and your pathetic facade of a good man and not only try to come on to me, but you insult her in my face?" Regina's expression had become murderous. The man was extremely fortunate that she didn't have magic here…or his heart would already be dust in the wind.

"Why not? She's a piece of trash…only good to spread her legs. You need someone who can handle-"

The sound of the slap resonated through the hallways.

Wood held his jaw, furious.

"I don't need a any _man_to handle me. I don't need anyone to handle me, I will not be handled at all. I am not an object or an animal. I am fucking Royalty and you are worth less than the manure of my horse. You are vermin, a parasite who can only feel good enough by making others seem less. And you can't stand the thought of a woman being more than you are…but in the end it kills you that you're still what you always were."

"Nothing."

Robin snapped and pushed Regina into the wall. His body pressing into hers. "Shut up! I was going to take my time and make you come to me, but now I know the way to tame you is the rough approach." He said pushing his hip into her roughly.

Regina glared at the man. How dare he touch her!?

"The only thing you need to tame is your delusional mind." And her heel dug into his shoe. Robin hissed in pain and loosened his grip on her arms. That was enough for Regina to put Faith's lessons in practice. He knee slammed into crotch and as he swayed in pain she grabbed one of his wrists and twisted his arm behind his back. She was now behind him holding him in the way Faith taught her to restrain someone physically stronger than herself.

"You better learn to keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Wood or you might end up losing them." Regina hissed and slammed his head against the wall.

Wood ended up on the ground holding his nose and his crotch area.

The sound of steps grabbed his attention enough for him to notice the man now offering his hand to help him up. Glad to have someone on his side Robin grabbed the hand and stood up ready to twist the situation on his favor.

"Thank yo-"

He was interrupted as the man's fist slammed against his gut making him gasp for air, before the other fist crashed into his nose.

Now bleeding Wood was grabbed by the lapels of his suit and pushed against the wall. "What the hell do you think you were trying to do to my sister!?"

Robin's eyes widened at the words.

"Huh!? Can't say a word can you!?" Neal shook the man in anger. "Be grateful she took care of you herself, and believe me if you ever get even withing ten feet of her I will crush you! Do you understand me!?"

Barely able to breathe at the pressure on his neck, Robin nodded weakly. "U-understood."

Neal let the man go and fall to the ground.

Turning to Regina he said admiringly. "Nice move, by the way. Faith taught you that?"

Regina smirked. "Indeed. I was never one for physical violence, but I have to admit that was very satisfying." She said as they walked away from the man.

Neal nodded. "I know exactly what you mean…but then I ended up in Neverland for a while. Violence was a day to day thing."

"I see." Regina nodded. She didn't know much about Neverland but enough to know someone trapped there would fight for survival everyday. "I guess there's a lot to learn about you…including our sudden familial bond." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Neal let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, well. He seems like the kind of man who'd pay more attention to a brotherly threat. Even if the sister beat him up worse."

"Well, you better not be the knight type who thinks women are to be protected at all times."

"Nah, had that mentality when I was younger…you know how it was back in the Enchanted Forest…but uh then I got my ass handed to me several times by women. Learned my lesson."

"Good. Otherwise I would have to explain to Henry why I handed your ass to you, as you said." Regina smirked at him as they entered the conference room.

"Maybe you should, I wouldn't stop you. Probably help even." Emma said from her place in on of the chairs.

Neal sighed.

Regina chuckled. "That won't be necessary, for now. My dear, brother, here helped me deal with an annoyance."

Emma's eyes widened. "Brother!?"

Smirking, Regina explained what had happened.

Emma didn't react well. She might have lost her chance with Regina, but she still cared about the woman. So the thought of that asshole pissed her off. Neal looked at her almost sadly from the door, she seemed to care about Henry's mother a lot. He hoped it wouldn't hurt things with Regina and Faith as they seemed happy together. He was sure she would have gone to find Wood, if Regina and Neal hadn't told her how they took care of him.

Emma couldn't help but be proud of Regina's battle moves. Emma did favor the head slamming herself.

Uncomfortable at both of Henry's biological parents' genuine concern for her, Regina changed the subject. "Well, dears. As pleasant as this conversation is, perhaps we should start discussing the reason we came here?"

Both Emma and Neal straightened at that.

Emma still wasn't sure she wanted Neal anywhere near Henry, let a lone spending time with him and getting to know him. But Regina, had already told the kid that he could. Seriously where was the badass bitchy Mayor when she needed her?

Neal, knew of Emma's reluctance and only hoped he'd get a chance here. Fortunately from what he understood even if Henry was living with Emma, Regina was his legal guardian. But the last thing he wanted was to make things harder for Emma and the kid. And even Regina.

"Right. Have you thought about what you want to do?" Emma asked keeping her eyes on Regina.

"I have given it some thought." Regina nodded. "I obviously want to be where Henry is, but I know I have also made a life here that has made me happy even in the short time I've been here. Henry himself suggested the possibility of living in Storybrooke but coming to New York often…he said he'd come with me as well…so the question is, whether you would be opposed to Henry leaving town with me…I'm certain your parents will object as will most of the town I'm sure….but would you?"

Emma sighed. She knew why Regina would worry about it. Emma had been reluctant to let her spent time with Henry and then accused her of killing Archie and taken Henry from her…and those words.

"No, I have no problem with that. If David and Mary Margaret have a problem I'll set them straight. Hell if it's okay with you maybe I can tag along sometimes?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Want to make sure I behave, dear. "

Emma's eyes widened. Oh shit she had pissed Regina off…and made her use that damn sexy evil voice. Shit. "NO! That's not why! I swear! …I just…sometimes I just want to get away from…the craziness…and…"

"Your parents." Regina said in realization.

Emma nodded sadly. "I…yeah. They can be a bit overwhelming sometimes…and I guess I have a hard time not just going along with them to keep them happy. Anyway, if you don't want me around, I can just go out of town somewhere else."

Regina softened a little. "No…that's alright. You can come with us sometimes."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

"Anyway, I want to remain in a relationship with Faith so I might visit her often, I would also like for Faith to visit as well…and I have to admit your idea of having Slayers stationed in Storybrooke, especially if the barrier is failing and strangers are making it into town it probably won't be long before supernatural creatures do so as well."

They continued talking for a little over an hour.

Emma had reluctantly agreed for Neal to spend sometime in Storybrooke visiting Henry, but Neal himself agreed that he still had a life and a job here in New York and while he could find another in Storybrooke it should probably be done slowly and he'd still like to keep his place in the city. He had spent too long in this world to easily get used to the craziness of a town full of Enchanted Forest folks.

They had reached the conclusion that maybe New York could be a place for all of them to escape to once in a while. They would split their time with Henry and for his sake would even share some meals together, and plan something for holidays. Regina would ask Faith if Slayers could be stationed in town and they would go from there.

For now however their plans would be in standby, until the situation with Cora was resolved. Regina refused to let Henry return to town while her mother was there, and Neal agreed when Regina told him even his father The Dark One was somewhat intimidated by Cora's power.

Emma sighed. Great now those two would gang up on her. "I know what you mean, just I'll have to deal with Snow and David and their endless questions."

"I know how terribly annoying they can be, dear. However, Henry's safety is more important."

Neal nodded in agreement. "That's right, besides here there's a whole army of mystical warriors crushing on Regina that will want to protect him."

Rolling her eyes Regina agreed. "Yes, I guess that's true. I will have to ask Faith if she could somehow assist us with mother. I don't see how your parent will be able to deal with mother with both Rumple and myself out of town…even with us there the odds are not good."

"I'll keep in touch with them and find out more about what's been going on, and what Cora has been up to. As much as I want to ask now and go back with a bunch of Slayers, maybe we should wait for the other schools to leave, though. I'm not sure how I feel about Summers learning about us, and the damn bastard Wood is even a scarier prospect."

"That might be for the best, there's only a few days left of the competition anyway…it'd give us time to plan for confronting my mother as well." Regina said as they raised from their chairs ready to leave the room.

Neal opened the door for them but turned to Regina curious. "Regina, are you going to tell Faith?"

Before Regina could answer, they were startled by a Faith's voice. "Tell me what?"

"Faith!" Regina saw Faith entered the room followed by a glaring Connor and the boys, she noticed the little slayer who had danced with Henry as well.

Regina considered lying. She didn't want Faith to act rashly and get hurt if any of the slayers tried to defend Wood, especially since her ribs were still bruised. She didn't want to lie, though. That could damage their trust and Regina really valued that. So with a sigh, she walked closer to Faith and grabbed her hands.

"I need you to promise something before I tell you." She asked holding Faith's gaze.

Faith gulped worried at whatever Regina had to say. Was she going to leave her? Reluctantly she nodded. "Okay…"

Connor made to interrupt, worried that Mills was going to hurt his sister, but Faith gave him a look that shut him up.

Regina smiled and kissed Faith gently. "I need you to promise not to do anything rash after you hear what happened." Regina squeezed Faith's hands when she felt her tense. "Faith please, I need you to promise me this…at least not until your ribs are fully healed…please?"

Faith was really starting to worry. If Regina thought she would do something rash that could get her hurt…something bad must have happened. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, dear I'm fine. Though they might be a bit worse for wear…but don't change the subject."

Faith sighed, preparing herself for the worse. "Alright, I promise."

Regina kissed her once more. "Thank you, dear."

Then she explained what had happened.

* * *

The Roar of anger as a chair shattered against a wall was expected… it's source how ever was not. Connor had upon hearing what Wood did to Mills felt what little restraint he had when dealing with this situation snap. Now he may be indifferent to Mills now but Connor hated Wood with a passion that Faith thinks may actually rival B's hate of her or the Evil Queen's hate of Snow.

Faith felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her while she stood tense watching her brother pace back and forth.

Turning to his sister, Connor asked, "Well…"

Taking a deep breath, "We do nothing."

Henry felt his mom's hand brush over his hair as he stared at Faith in disbelief at what she was saying.

Stopping to stare at his sister, Connor knew that if he didn't push this Faith would lock down, "So what you want to d-" his question was cut short as Connor found himself pinned tightly to the wall by the throat.

The others started in shock at the explosive response from Faith, while Connor had to deal with being on the receiving end of one of his sister's murderous glares. The last time he saw this look was when they were hunting Angelus and Faith held him a crossbow point.

Faith snarled, "We do nothing." Taking a deep breath, she rested her forehead against Connor's chest to center herself. Letting go of her brother, Faith stepped away continuing, "We will do nothing, for now. We need to do damage control by getting the truth about Regina and Wood's confrontation out before he can twist it into his favor."

Regina moved over grabbing Faith's hand, "Are you sure that will work?"

Faith tugged Regina into her arms, "I do because there was a reason Gunn and Giles told us last night in_private_ about the parental right contract."

Emma cleared her throat, "What does that have to do with it?"

Faith grinned, "They purposefully had that conversation in a room full of super powered girls that have say enhanced hearing?"

Neal huffed out a laugh, "So by them telling you that last night…"

"… They started to create doubt about Wood." Faith smirked, "And by doing that it will make it easier to get the girls to believe Regina before Wood. Plus with a good number of those girls crushing on her. Regina will have a fan club to keep an eye on Wood."

* * *

Tense silence took over the room, while they waited for Vi and Angel to arrive. Jessie had taken JD back to Faith's suite to keep him away from the situation; Henry however refused to leave his mom.

Regina squeezed his hand for a second and let go, moving towards Faith. The slayer was barely keeping it together, Regina knew she really wanted to follow Connor's plan and find Mr. Wood…she was just glad she had managed to control herself so far. "Faith? Are you alright?"

Faith turned to Regina with a forced smile, "would you believe me if I said yes?" Seeing the look from both Mills, she dropped her head down before sighing saying, "Then no, I'm not alright. Currently I'm barely keeping from breaking my promise that I made you."

Regina nodded in understanding. "I know dear, and I thank you for even trying. I know that if I was in your place

I would have gone after him…I just don't want you to get hurt if any slayer decides to defend him and tries to hit your ribs to bring you down." By any slayer Regina actually meant Summers but thought better not to bring her up right then. "Let's just try and go through with the plan alright?" Regina said with a gentle kiss to Faith's lips. She just wanted to take Faith to her room and snuggle with her until she was completely healed…that bastard just had to complicate things.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Faith inhaled Regina's unique scent. "Alright." Turning to Henry, she asked, "Ready to get this operation underway?" Just because she couldn't do anything, doesn't mean no one else can't, namely Connor or even, looking at the young boy

Henry. There was a reason Faith compared him to Dawn, the boy had a wicked imagination according to his mom, and being raised by a 'villain'

The boy would have a ruthless strike when it came to those he loved.

Henry's eyes sparked the moment he heard that word operation. Though for the first time he didn't want to be sneaky and just wanted to hit that man with…a shovel or something. That said he wasn't exactly strong enough…yet to do that. But that didn't mean he couldn't make his life hell. He was sure Jessie and the other slayers could help. He nodded at Faith and puffed out his chest. "He's not getting anywhere near her. Maybe we should start that sword training sooner than planned."

Faith gave an honest grin at the statement, "tomorrow. I should be completely healed by then, but later today we can start the historical part if learning that the girls all have to go through before they ever get near a practice sword."

Mentally calculating how much book learning she can put the boy through to get him on a wooden sword by tomorrow. Faith then caught the look on Regina's face causing the Slayer to backpedal with, "if it's alright with your parents of course."

Regina considered the situation. As much as she wanted to protect Henry and training him would give him ideas. She also knew that he still would try to sneak and find trouble…at least with a trained Swordswoman teaching him…especially as it was Faith and Regina knew her methods. He would learn discipline and when to fight and when not to. Or she hoped so at least. With a sigh she nodded.

"Very well, I'll allow it. But Emma and Mr. Cassidy have to agree as well… and even then you have to listen to every instruction Faith gives you."

Henry's head snapped in Emma's direction first before looking at Neal. "So…can I?" He asked awkwardly not used to having to ask permission to someone other than his mom.

Neal felt his eyebrows go flying up, "Um… I'm with your mom buddy but I don't actually feel like I should get much of a say on what you can and can't do yet." Shoving his hands into his pockets Neal, looked like a lost puppy. This caused all of them to turn and look at Emma the savior felt all eyes on her.

Well shit. It wasn't like she could just say no without looking like the villain. Besides…there's no harm in it right. Suddenly images of the dragon she faced and the ogre her gun didn't even scratch back in the Enchanted Forest flashed before her eyes. "Ah…sure."

She cleared her throat not really believing what she was about to ask. "Actually…uh is it okay if I join in? My last time with a sword involved throwing it because I sure as hell couldn't do much with it in my hands." She chuckled awkwardly. She was lucky she still had both hands to be honest

Faith felt a laugh push past her lips as she replied, "Yeah, I think I can squeeze you in but like with Henry, you're going to have to learn the history and how to respect the blade before either of you touches an actually sword." Just then all the heads save Robin walked in.

Vi and Angel entered the room behind them. Angel had called the Heads, while Vi explained the plan to the girls. Some of them had been ready to beat the crap out of Wood, but Vi had preempted that situation by simply not revealing all the details…only that they suspected his intentions towards Ms. Mills weren't exactly pure and they were to keep an eye on him as subtly as possible as he had already tried to corner her once. They both nodded at Faith and closed the door behind them paying attention to hear anyone approaching the door.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "What's this about Faith? You sure as hell don't need all of us here, not to mention all your guests to finish with the planning."

Faith took a deep breath before answering, "You're right, B. I don't need you all here for planning but it has come to my attention that

Robin assaulted one of my guests. Ms. Mills here was accosted in the hallway by Wood and as such had to defend herself against unwanted advances." She cleared her throat to dislodge her anger as she continued, "Had she not been learning to defend herself, who knows what could have happened to her before Mr. Cassidy had stepped in."

Everyone's eyes widened. Even Buffy's at the news. Seeing the barely contained anger in Faith, as she forced herself to be calm while telling them what happened Willow was certain that it was true. Or at least Faith believed it. Giles' eyes narrowed. Robin had been acting like a bastard for years and he had no love for the man, but if this was true then he finally had enough force behind him to try and get the man out of his position as Head of the Nikki Wood branch. "Mr. Cassidy witnessed the situation?"

That was good. It wasn't only Regina's word against Wood's. And while some could argue Mr. Cassidy was also a guest of Faith, he had nothing to gain from lying. He was the biological father of her child but had only just met Regina.

Neal nodded, "I did see it sir. It happened when Regina was on her way to talk with Emma and I about Henry and whether or not I would be allowed to see him or not." Glancing around, he continued, "I had just come around the corner to see Mr. Wood pin Regina to the wall. She reacted as anyone would when faced with a person forcing a situation. Regina broke free from his hold and defended herself."

Xander and Willow made eye contact. Both unsure what to think…yes, Robin wasn't exactly their favorite person in the world but…assaulting a woman? If he was capable of that…it raised questions about his treatment of the girls at his school.

Had he tried something like this before? Even if he hadn't, he certainly couldn't stay as head of his school.

Buffy was silent throughout all this. Her eyes fixated in Faith's angry stance. She was radiating anger so strong; Buffy could feel it where she stood. Was it at Robin? Could she just be pouring out what she usually felt and pretending to get rid of Robin? Buffy didn't know what to think. It certainly looked like the only thing keeping Faith from snapping was the woman's hand on her arm.

_**But what if it was a trick?**_

She winced at the jolt of pain in her head. She really needed to get some sleep…and pain killers. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the doors busting open and Andrew walking in.

Faith had caught the quick look of pain that crossed Buffy's face before being distracted by Andrew bouncing over to them. Andrew stopped short of Faith and her paramour, "Faith the Vampyre Slayer, and who is your lovely companion?"

Faith felt some of her anger bleed out as she answered the bouncing geek, "Andy-boy, long time no see eh? My lovely companion is Regina Mills but you would know her as the woman that fed us that delicious meal last night."

Andrew's eyes widen as she turned to Regina asking, "Please take me as your padawan learner oh great, great cooking master."

Regina's eyebrow rose in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

For a moment most of the room laughed at Andrew's question. Xander, Neal and Faith however, picked up on the most important bit and asked in unison. "You don't know?"

Narrowing her eyes Regina huffed. "I obviously don't know what this pataone is…or why this little man wants to be mine."

Faith dissolved into a fit of laughter causing Neal to be the one to answer, "First it's Padawan Learner and second it's something from Star Wars."

Faith finally got herself under control as she answered the why, "Regina, Andrew is a good cook, I'd put him behind you on a ranking scale. But he wants you to teach him." Tilting her head, she looked to Neal asking, "Should we just sit her down and have her watch it, instead of trying to explain it?"

Neal couldn't help himself and said excitedly. "That's a great idea! It's amazing when you see it for the first time! Maybe we could all watch and make sure she's properly trained!" He stopped for a second. "Uh…I mean unless you want to show her yourself…"

Henry chimed in. "The first three movies!? That'd be great! I only saw the other three but they weren't so good, but I heard the first trilogy is amazing!"

Faith grinned, "I think this would be a group thing. Besides didn't you claim sibling status thus makes you have to be there." Looking at Henry, Faith teased, "Well now we have to watch the original trilogy if all Henry saw was the prequels."

Turing back to Andrew, she asked, "So how about it Geek, want to join in the fun? It's right up your alley."

Andrew looked wide eyed before turning back to Regina asking softly, "Would you still teach me?"

Regina blinked at the little man. "I…suppose I could…I am already teaching some of the girls. You could join us if you want?"

A silence fell over the room as Robin entered. Wood took in each and everyone of the other heads and even his irritating second. "Am I late? I was told twenty minutes."

The Scoobies took in the man's injuries, seeing that it was only a swollen nose and a funny walk which coincided with Faith and her guests story.

Giles gave a forced smile replying, "No, Robin you're not late. But we were discussing an altercation that happened between yourself and one of Faith's guest." Gesturing to Regina, he continued, "Ms. Mills said that you accosted her in the hallway." Giles's tone of voice made all around them know that the Brit believed Regina and was only asking for Wood's side as a courtesy.

Robin spoke, "I thought we were here to discuss the tournament and not an obvious misunderstanding." Rubbing at his nose, he added, "I believe Ms. Mills over reacted to my complementing of her contribution to last night's meal."

Angel and Connor moved to stand behind Wood as Neal moved in front of Faith and Regina saying, "Is that right? And you pinning her to a wall was what exactly?"

Before Wood could twist anything into his favor, Henry stalked between Neal and Robin. The eleven year old boy drew his foot back before slamming the toe of his shoe into the man's shin.

Faith felt a certain level of pride at the act, as Robin grimaced in pain. With a forced smile, Wood asked, "And who might you be? To old to be Faith's son unless of course she had one while she was in prison." Turning to Regina, he asked, "And how does it feel to be involved with a ex-con, who has a son?"

Faith pulled Henry back into her as she spoke, "No, I didn't have a kid while in prison but I'd be proud if I was Henry's parent," turning to the boy's three parents asking, "Aren't you three proud of your boy?"

Neal chuckled, "Yep."

Emma smirked, "Very much so."

Regina gave a soft smile, "Always."

Wood felt his eyes go wide as the three adults answered, "I though you Ms. Mills were, Mr. Cassidy's sister?"

Regina gave a cold smile, "I am. Which is something we both learned recently. His father dated my mother before she got with the man I was raised to believe was my father."

"So how are you all three his parents?"

Neal cut in, "We don't have to answer you but we will. Emma and I were together 11/12 years ago causing Henry's conception. Somethings happened that cause me not to know about Emma being pregnant…"

"… And I was in a place were I couldn't raise a child." Emma picked up the story. She may not want to make Neal look good but she didn't want to explain being the Savior and what not. "I gave Henry up so that he could have his best shot leading to…"

"… My adopting him when he was three weeks old." Regina added her bit of how all three were Henry's parents. "I raised him by myself for 10 years before Henry went to find his birth mother. Since Emma returned, Henry has had two parents. Upon meeting Neal and learning about him being my son's birth father. Well I learned my lesson about trying to keep Henry from getting to know his biological parents."

Faith stepped up, "Which is more than I can say about you Wood."

Robin glared at her saying, "You cheated on me and abused me when I told you I wanted nothing to do with the child."

Faith gave a shark of a smirk, "And yet you signed over your parental rights. To a boy that you claimed to not be yours." Stalking towards him, she continued, "You knew damn well I didn't cheat on you. You and I quote, 'Did not want to bring another child into this mess.' Now I thought about it, thinking well if I was off the active roaster when it came to patrolling than everything would be fine but nope you told me to get rid of it."

Buffy felt dizzy as she listened to Faith's side of things for the first time. This argument was not helping her head as she swayed a little, causing Willow to reach out and steady her.

But Faith wasn't done, "But that's neither here nor there. I am barely restraining myself from beating you to a pulp for your actions."

As Faith stalk towards him Wood backed up but he backed into Angel and Connor. Swallowing deeply before Wood gave a smug smirk, "So how did you end up with someone way out of your league?"

Faith chuckled, "You're right she's out of my league but you also know that's not the biggest reason why I'm barely holding back and you know it. We were together for 5 years Robin you know enough about my past to know how I feel about a man forcing himself on a woman that is physically weaker and smaller than himself. The fact that she is my guest and my girlfriend just means that it is only my promise I made her that's stopping me from ripping you to shreds."

Turning around Faith headed back to stand next to Regina.

Faith was once again trembling with rage, almost everyone in the room just waiting for her to finally explode. Regina took her hand gently and let Faith rest their foreheads together their eyes locked on each other for a few seconds before Faith's body relaxed a little.

They smiled at each other until Giles cleared his throat uncomfortably and everyone turned their attention to him. His was fixated on Robin.

"I believe there sufficient proof to make clear you are not fit to be Head of School."

Robin's head snapped in his direction. "What!?"

Giles raised his hand shutting him up. "You are in charge of the well being of a large group of young women. Knowing you are capable of assaulting a woman…raises some questions about your behavior past and future towards the girls. They might be super powered but some are very young or afraid of her power…we will NOT take the risk of letting you remain around them."

No one said a word against Giles' decision.

"You are to remain under constant vigilance during the rest of the competition. Andrew will be acting Head for now and once the tournament is over you, Andrew and myself will return to the school to finalize the transfer."

Turning to Vi Giles signaled her to take Robin away. "Violet, please take some girls with you and escort Mr. Wood back to his room. Any and all weapons are to be extracted from the room. We will finish here and go to the great hall to make the announcement."

Vi nodded. "Alright. Come on Mr. Wood." She said glaring at the man, warning him not to try anything.

Angel sighed. "I'll go with her, just in case." He said and left the room after them. Something about the man had always rubbed him wrong and now he wanted to make sure he didn't have a trick up his sleeve. Vi was a great slayer, but the man had worked with slayers for years, he was bound to know ways around them. Angel would not risk it.

"Well that was…" Xander trailed off. Not knowing what to call this whole situation…other than a great mess.

"Indeed." Giles took off his glasses, cleaning them while he directed his attention to Regina. "Ms. Mills, I am truly sorry you had to go through something like this. You are a guest and this should never have happened, you have my sincere apologies."

"There's no need for you to apologize Rupert. None of this was your fault, besides everything turned out fine. This has just convinced me to continue my training so that I'm able to protect myself again should it be necessary."

Faith's arm went around Regina in a side hug. "I'll make sure you're always capable of protecting yourself…you gotta let me kick a-butt once in a while though." Faith grinned at her girlfriend.

Regina just rolled her eyes at her. "We'll see."

* * *

Later that night the lights flickered in the room. A man laid on the floor holding his head in pain**…**

**_You almost ruined everything! _**

Jolts of pain shot through the man's body. The dark voice resounding in his head.

**_You played your hand too soon! The Dark Queen is not meant for you…you know the consequences of your transgression!_** _**You'll remain where you are…prepare everything for her arrival. Don't fail us again.**_

The man's body twisted in a painful seizure. He let out a silent scream of agony.


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**A/N: HEY looks like things about to come to head... *evil chuckle* Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next few days passed without incident. No more drama or out of control vengeance fueled fights.

For Regina and Faith, things had been going well once they could relax as Wood spent most of the time in his room. So they could concentrate on their relationship. Things had become heated lately. Both women had a hard time keeping their hands off each other and people had noticed the rise in UST levels.

Whenever they were in a room together they would always hold hands and lean into each other. They already did that before but now there was a sexual undertone that had many uncomfortably aroused…and well they were surrounded by slayers.

Faith moaned as Regina's nails scratched the skin of her abdomen. "Mmm…Oh God…I was thinking…" They had been making out in her bed for a little over 30 minutes. Obviously their hands were starting to venture under their clothes.

"You were?" Regina asked between nibbles on her girlfriend's neck. "I'm not doing a good job then."

Faith chuckled as she let her hands go lower and hold on to the older woman's hips. "Maybe too good of a job…" She trailed off moaning when one of Regina's thighs made contact with her center.

"Oh…fuck…mmm I've been trying…ugh…to ask you on a second date all day…maybe we could go tonight?" She said with a groan and squeezed the Queen's ass cheeks pulling her closer to get more friction as she rocked herself into the other woman.

Regina was barely able to contain her own moan as Faith's leg rubbed against her as well. "I'd love to go on a date, dear. Just the two of us…Goodness you taste so good…"

Faith smirked. "I know…and that's just my neck, Mo Ghra. But I think…we should…ugh stop." She pulled away from Regina, both of them groaning at the loss of contact.

"Sorry." She said laying a gentle kiss on Regina's lips. "I want it to be more special than dry humping after a make out session."

Regina smiled and kissed her back, all the while thinking there was nothing dry about what they had been doing. She almost blushed at her thoughts but managed to keep a straight face.

"It's alright, dear. I want it to be special as well. I think…after our date maybe we could spend the night at my place?" She said looking at Faith's eyes, trying to show her everything she was feeling. Never in her life had she felt this deep for someone. Even Daniel, who would always have a place in her heart, had been innocent and pure and unable to match the passion Faith evoked in her. The safety she felt in her arms. Yes…tonight was the right time. She would have to make sure to prepare her apartment for them… a special night.

The slayer looked at her intensely. "Are you sure?"

Regina returned the look with the same intensity. "Absolutely."

* * *

After what had been an interesting week or so, Regina and Faith finally got around to the second, well fourth if you want to include the opening banquet and the lunch date, date. Faith had taken Regina to one of the upscale restaurants that served gourmet Irish food. Something Regina hadn't tried while in this world. Henry, Emma and Neal agreed to watch JD while they were out; of course the two adults were a little sly about idea that Faith and Regina were going to possibly stay at the condo instead of coming back to the school. Regina ordered the 'Humble Shepherd' getting a kick out of the name and future taunts for Snow if or when she visits Storybrooke. While Faith ordered the Beer-baked Irish beef, with a St. Patrick's Day cake. She had also talked Regina into ordering a Guinness with her.

After dinner, Faith took them to the dance club she promised. They had fun while there, the crowd loved them too. The club's owner stopped them on their way out saying if they ever come back they were welcome free of charge as long as they didn't mind dancing in the spot light. Both laughed and thanked him before walking the couple of blocks to Regina's apartment building. During the walk, Faith would have her arm wrapped around Regina in some fashion either around her shoulders or slung around the other woman's waist but Faith was always touching Regina in some way.

Once inside the elevator of the apartment building Faith's restraint gave out as she pinned Regina to the back of the elevator, after pushing the floor they needed to get off on. With a playful growl, Faith's hands opened Regina's coat as then slide around the woman enjoying the feel of Regina's clothed body. The Slayer burrowed her face into the crook of Regina's neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse point.

Regina dropped her head back to rest against the elevator wall allowing Faith more access to her neck. Her hands found purchase on Faith's shoulders as she gripped tightly at the material of Faith's jacket.

Faith's lips traveled up the column of Regina's neck before finding Regina's mouth. Sucking on the Queen's bottom lip, Faith pulled away as the elevator doors opened. Regina grabbed Faith's collar pulling the Slayer into a very deep kiss before moving off the elevator.

Faith grinned as she watched Regina walk ahead of her. Then the smile softened as Faith thought about how far she's come in regards to her own philosophy on love. Thinking back she always thought Love was an illusion or that it never went more than physical when it came to her. But with Regina there was something more something that wasn't even there years ago with anyone else.

Regina glanced back to see a somewhat goofy grin on Faith's lips. She herself had for the longest time thought love was weakness after Daniel's death. Regina gave Faith a come hither look as she pulled out her keys.

Faith pressed herself against Regina's back while nuzzling at the woman's neck making it difficult for Regina to put the key into the lock. Bringing her hands up, Faith wrapped one hand around Regina's that held the key steadying it to insert into the lock, while the other wrapped around Regina's middle to brush lightly against the underside of Regina's breasts.

This caused Regina to gasp as she turned her head to look at Faith, her voice low in her Evil Queen register, "You are being very naughty."

Faith replied with a groan, "Then punish me."

Getting the door open, the two stumbled into the apartment where soft music was playing with a few unlit candles. Regina pulled out of Faith's loose hold to turn and face the Slayer.

Faith kicked the door shut behind her, as Regina grabbed Faith by the collar and pulled the Slayer flush against her body with a moan.

Sliding her hands back under the open coat, Faith quickly pushed the offending article of outer wear off of Regina's body, exposing the sophisticated style of dress underneath. Faith tossed the coat over the back of the couch as they passed it heading towards the bedroom.

Regina's arms once free from the coat, quickly moved back to start unbuttoning Faith's shirt. Two pairs of lips and tongues fought for dominancy, as Regina pushed both leather jacket and button up shirt off Faith's torso, she allowed her finger nails to rake down Faith's exposed arms as the clothing came off.

The jacket/shirt combo hit the floor just outside Regina's bed room. Once through the threshold, Faith twirled Regina so that the other woman's back was facing her. Faith slowly and gently unzipped the dress, all the while placing feather light kisses upon Regina's back as the skin was exposed.

Regina turned her head to watch Faith's gently as her dress fell away from her body. She turned back to Faith with a seductive smile commenting, "Someone is still over dressed dear." Reaching out, Regina grabbed Faith by her belt buckle undoing the belt and fly of Faith's dress pants as she pulled Faith towards her.

While Regina was working on removing Faith's pants, Faith pulled off her tank top and stepping out of her pants as the material hit the floor. Wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, Faith gave the slightest lift as her arms flexed. Regina wrapped her legs around Faith's waist as the Slayer walked them to her bed.

Laying Regina down, Faith let her hands run the length of Regina's thigh as she stared down taking in the visual of the former Queen in nothing but her undergarments.

* * *

Willow had led Buffy back to the suite while the others had returned to their own activities. She was worried. Truly worried for her friend.

Anything that could make a slayer sway on her feet was bad news. And Buffy's headaches? Even more concerning because they were headaches.

Some things had been clicking in Willow's mind lately.

Buffy's headaches, strange radical behavior and extreme mood changes. Now she was nearly fainting on them?

It reminded Willow too much of Joyce.

The fact that Buffy's mother had a brain tumor…well she knew those things could be genetic sometimes and now she was hitting herself for not seeing the signs before.

"How long?"

Buffy blinked at Willow from her spot on the couch. "What?"

"How long have you had these headaches?" Willow looked at Buffy intensely trying to determine if she had suspisions as well. "And how long have they been painful enough to nearly make you faint?"

Buffy frowned. Why was Willow looking at her like that? "Uh…for years now, but I get them on and off I thought it was the stress of having to be in charge of all these girls…and you know all the paperwork, and patrol and training…I barely have time to sleep anymore."

Willow remained in silence for several seconds before she took a seat next to Buffy. "And have they always been this intense?"

Catching on that Willow was extra worried about this, Buffy gulped. "Uh…this last week. A little before we came top New York…"

Willow took Buffy's hand on her own. "Buffy? I think you should see a doctor."

Buffy let out a laugh. "Willow it's not a big deal I don't nee-

"No!" Willow interrupted. Her tone of voice making it clear she was serious. "This could be a big deal…Buffy…your mom had a brain tumor."

Buffy took her hand back and frowned at her friend. "Yes, Willow I know…wha-…wait are you saying? Why would you even suggest?" She stood up began pacing.

"Buffy…Buffy!" Willow followed the slayer and grabbed her shoulders in an effort to calm her down. "Buffy. You…you've had this headaches, they're now affecting to the point that I had to hold you so you wouldn't fall….and Buffy there have been other signs, mood changes that can't really be blamed on stress or PMS…"

Buffy took a deep breath, blinking to try to keep her tears from falling. "Oh God…"

The red head hugged her friend and let her break down in her arms. "W-we don't know for sure…but I think you should really go see a doctor. Maybe after the tournament's over tomorrow…we'll take you to see one, okay?"

Buffy nodded between sobs. "Don't…don't tell anyone yet…please."

Willow now crying herself tightened her hold on the blonde. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Faith found herself alone in Regina's bed. She thought _well that won't do_ getting up and pulling her pants and tank top back on. Faith left the bedroom to follow the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, she found Regina dressed in a pair of panties with Faith's own button up. Leaning against the wall between kitchen and living room Faith watched as the shirt rose as Regina reached for something off the top shelf. Moving silently to stand right behind her, Faith rested her hands on the exposed skin of Regina's hips and lifted.

Regina started a little at being lifted off the ground, before turning to look over her shoulder at Faith, "Good Morning dear." Looking down into Faith's eyes, she asked, "Would you put me down now?"

With a grin Faith does so before swiftly turning Regina to face her asking, "Do you know how sexy you look in just my shirt?"

Regina chuckled as she placed the two glasses on the counter before wrapping her arms around Faith's neck, "Really? Do tell."

Growling playfully, "How about I show you instead." Faith lifted Regina up onto the counter and held her in place she nipped and sucked at the exposed skin of Regina's neck and shoulder. While her mouth was enjoying Regina's taste, one of Faith's hands slid from Regina's hip to her inner thigh. Just as the hand grazed Regina's cloth covered center, both women smelt the beginning of something burning.

Regina lightly pushed Faith away, "There will be plenty of time for that later." Going to salvage the French toast, Regina enjoyed having Faith's presents in the kitchen. As she set up the island counter for a breakfast for two, Faith watched as Regina set the food down and took a sit. Clearing her lust addled mind, she asked, "So what do you plan to do about your mother?"

Regina looked at Faith, "I was hoping you might help with that."

Tilting her head, Faith considered, "Well you and Swan don't want to involve anyone from the other schools so that rules out Wills. But I may know some people who can help. Just would have to ask Lorne to call them. Once back at the school."

"How soon will the champion matches start?"

"Around 1." Looking at the clock to see that it was 10.

* * *

Buffy found herself in the training room. She needed to let out some of the tension from the recent…revelations. Ever since Angel had shown her how to do it, Tai Chi had become a way to relax. Kind of like moving meditation, actually. Certainly easier for a slayer than sitting still and quiet to more than a minute. If only it had occurred to her to try it after she was resurrected.

Who knows? Maybe things would have been a little bit easier. A little less chaotic.

In the short time she and Angel had been back together after his shoeshine thingy, she had taken to practice again. Though she wasn't exactly proud of the reason for doing it. But watching Angel and Faith practicing Tai Chi together? She didn't like it. It had made her blood boil. She didn't care that they had this sibling thing going on, if anything that made it a lot worse! Faith had a part of him that she would never have.

And Buffy really hated that.

So she had convinced Angel to practice with her and Faith had just looked at her knowingly and and stopped joining. That had been a relief…except Angel looked at Buffy with a disappointed look. He didn't stop practicing with her though and Buffy eventually forgot about her reasons and truly got into it. It helped her relax a lot so even after Angel left her…again, she continued doing it.

And well right now, after finding out she could possibly have cancer…well now was a good a time as any to take a few minutes and meditate. It was actually helping with the headache.

"Hey, B."

Buffy jumped in fright, not having noticed anyone in the room…especially not Faith. Who was now frowning at her.

"How come you didn't feel me?"

Faith had entered the training room on her way to meet up with Regina and the others. Mostly she didn't want Regina to meet the Three Sisters without her there, when Faith noticed Buffy running through Tai Chi in the open training room.

Upon entering and causing B to jump, it was the first time Faith realized that the other slayer did sense her.

Speaking again, "No hold up, not only did you not feel me enter…" Faith closed her eyes and reached into her mind for the bond that was for as long as she had been a slayer, had always been there only, "There's nothing!"

Eye's shot open as Faith spoke, "I can't sense you?!" She saw a look of worry on B's face. Moving slowly towards the blonde, Faith asked, "B, what's wrong? I know we are for shit but what's got you so worried?"

Faith started as Buffy spoke, "I don't know what's wrong but I've had headaches off and on for years now, and they only got worse starting just before coming here."

Watching as the blonde shook her head, Faith didn't say anything as she studied her oldest Sister Slayer seem to collect herself to speak again.

This was starting to worry her. A lot more than just the thought that she might have cancer…but did she really? Now suddenly she couldn't feel Faith? Was it affecting her slayerness? Or maybe it had a more supernatural origin. Buffy gulped at the thought.

If it did? The the change in behavior…was someone trying to control her?**_Or maybe Faith's involved. She does have that involvement with those witches that used to help Angel._**

Buffy shook her head at that. Not sure what bothered her more about those women. If their previous involvement with Angel or all the fuzz they made about Faith. Jeez, she couldn't possibly be THAT good. Not that Buffy ever thought about it.

Ugh. Her headache was getting worse. Taking a deep breath she looked at Faith and fought back the urge to hit her or…something. That can't be…just a brain tumor…she had to fight it and get back to Willow. Because she was suspecting something else.

"Willow thinks it might be cancer…like mom. But I don't know that it can affect my uh slayerness…or yours. I-I think I better go to Willow…now." And with that Buffy rushed towards the door leaving behind a confused Faith.

She stopped at the door first, though. "Faith?"

"Yeah?" The brunette looked at her with curiosity.

"Please don't tell anyone, until I know for sure." Buffy asked, hoping that the other slayer would keep the secret.

"I won't."

Buffy nodded and was about to leave but stopped once more. Maybe…"Hey Faith? I'm sorry." When Faith looked at her in confusion, she continued. "For everything…"

Faith's eyes softened a little. "I'm sorry too B."

**_She apologized! You said you'd beat her to death!_**

Wincing at the jolt of pain that accompanied the voice, Buffy rushed in search of Willow. Sure now that this was no tumor. She needed to get away from Faith before she did something stupid.

After watching Buffy bolt out of the training room, Faith finished her trek to her office. Faith thought there was something bad was going to happen after what happened with B.

Upon entering her office she found Regina with Neal and Swan waiting for her. "Hey, before Lorne comes in with the Three Sisters, I may have to…"

"Mmm…. Faith," spoke three voices in perfect harmony with one another.

Flinching at the tone, Faith turned towards the doorway with a cough, "Ladies."

Seeing the Three sisters dressed in their sheer light pink dresses caused an almost divine aura to them. Faith gave a tight smile before she felt Regina latch on to her.

Regina's eyes widened at the sister's voices practically moaning her girlfriend's name. Instinctively she moved closer to Faith and took hold of her arm. Glaring at the women she asked Faith. "Faith…aren't you going to introduce us?"

Faith cleared her throat, "Not if it gets me killed." she said ignoring Connor, who stood behind Faith laughing quietly.

"Oh? And why would it get you killed…dear?" Regina asked trying to contain herself. She was sure she knew where this was leading…

But it wasn't like she was an innocent herself. She couldn't really judge Faith for her past…especially when she was sure she'd have done the same. She thought letting herself take in the three women.

Didn't mean she couldn't be jealous as hell, though.

Faith gave a sheepishly guilty grin before replying, "Well see it was…" Looking up, "Angel why don't you explain, brother mine."

Angel shook his head with a laugh, "Not a chance you got yourself into this mess. You get yourself out."

"Traitor. You're still jealous that it's no longer your name they enjoy to say."

Faith sighed, "In exchange for help from the sisters, they ask for payment. And I paid it."

Faith gave a quick glance towards Regina to Gage the other woman's response. Lets just say that, she knew that she was in deep shit with her lover. No matter if it was past actions or not.

Regina took a deep breath. "I see…"

And she really was. Her mind was doing a lot of seeing. Clearing her throat she gave a politician's smile. "Just make sure they know, you won't be paying anymore"

At the same time she kept thinking…all three? …at the same time? And they just look at her and moan?

Yes, she could see it. Faith had made love to her for the first time…and well most of the night but there was a lot they had to yet try…

Goodness…Regina was almost ready to drag Faith away to find out what else her girlfriend could do.

Faith caught a glimpse of Regina's thoughts causing the Slayer to grin and wink. She knew that others may not have caught the quick look on Regina's face, but she definitely did.

Regina huffed in annoyance at Faith seeing through her. "Just, make them understand you're mine."

She gave Faith a smoldering look. "And I do NOT share. They try anything and I will destroy them."

Faith's grin stayed even as her mind took a drastic turn from what they had called the sister here for towards well Jealous Regina was extra sexy.

With a shake of her head, Faith got them back on track as to why the Sisters were there. "Ladies, I'm sure you are wondering why you were…"

The Three sisters spoke in unison, "we were brought here to deal with a dark force from the Queen's world that joined with a enemy that you and your brothers know…" Turning towards Regina, they continued, "You desire away to deal with your mother but she has sworn fealty to a power far more powerful than even your Dark One." Gesturing towards Gold at the end.

Faith bit at her bottom lip asking, "Could you help us?"

One of the sisters asked, "Why not ask the Red Witch?"

"One we don't really want to get the other school heads involved, and two Wills has someone else to worry about right now."

The middle sister spoke, "We will help but there is a price as there always is…"

Faith sighed, "The Price is?"

Speaking as one, "Information this time."

"What do you want to know?"

"Her." They said, pointing to Regina.

Both Faith's and Regina's eyes narrowed. What could they possibly want to know about Regina? If they knew about Gold and Cora, then they obviously knew about her being the Evil Queen. What else did they need to know?

Glaring at them Regina asked. "What do you wish to know? I would think you already have information on me, seeing as you knew about Gold."

"Mmm…Magnificent, but caged for so long…" The sisters spoke and moved around Regina. "Never allowed to decide her own destiny…now the strings of Fate shine brightly. Destiny is open now, so many strings…one even shines with powerful magic…"

Frowning, Regina crossed her arms. "I have no idea what nonsense you speak of. If you have a question ask it already."

The sisters looked at her and moaned trying to get closer. "Mmm, so full of fire, so full of passion."

Faith moved to stand between them and Regina. "Hey! Hands off! She's taken…no wait that means hands off of me too." She said when their hands moved onto her.

The Sisters backed away from them almost pouting. "The strings shine…but the one that binds Queen and Savior…" They moved on to Emma and she had to move behind the desk to avoid their hands…though she hesitated for a moment as if considering letting them get closer.

Faith was frowning at them. "What the hell do you mean they're bound?"

"Fate binds the souls of those meant to be…the Queen has many strings. The room is full of them…so many colors. But the Savior's glows with magic…powerful and so intense. We've never felt such magic…is it as we believe? And will the Queen pursue it?"

Gold chuckled from his corner. He was truly enjoying this scene. The looks of confusion on the Savior and his son. And the looks of understanding on Regina's and jealousy in her…partner's case.

"It's True Love's magic dearies. It's the reason I could make the princess into the savior as she was already connected to the chosen caster of my Curse."

Faith heard the entire statement but the two words _True Love_ stood out sharply for her. Keeping her mask in place while seeing both her brother's identical reactions, she tensed up then locked down. Nodding her head a the look of concern on Lorne's face, Faith stood straight and was willing to bow out gracefully if it meant Regina's happiness. And from what she had understood, for the Storybrooke folks _True Love _= happiness.

Connor had watched quietly as the sisters spoke but when the bomb was dropped even he could understand that some things you can't fight. But something he noticed as Faith walled up and closed off, was that Mills while understanding what was said, the woman looked pained about something.

Angel on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to Mills or the Three Sisters. His eyes were on Faith, because he knew the only other person to have gotten into his sister's heart was a certain Blonde haired Slayer, and he had seen how that had turned out badly for all involved back then.

Neal felt a left over pain from residual feelings from the past. He knew that he blew his chance with Emma when he chose his fears over his love of the blonde Savior but seeing Faith's posture change from teasing to tense was hard to watch.

Before anyone could say a word, screaming ripped through the room causing Faith to burst out the door to find out what was going on. Once outside her office, she saw chaos. Willow was holding a barrier around some of the younger girls, with Giles physically holding JD and Henry inside the protective barrier. In Willow's arms was Buffy, Faith shot forward, asking, "What happened?"

Willow looked up, "That woman showed up and then dark energy was swirling around Buffy." Nodding towards both a woman in Victorian style dress then to Buffy in her arms.

The screams and sound of battle made everyone follow after Faith.

Regina, Emma and Neal's minds immediately going to their son. The previous conversation forgotten for the moment. What they found was chaotic. Slayers fighting other slayers and in the middle of the room Willow was holding a shield protecting some of the girls and thankfully Henry and JD.

The were distracted from the sight by a slayer that they had seen on Wood's team, launching herself at them sword raised. The barely had time to react and move out of the way.

Seeing a sword on the floor Neal quickly grabbed it in time to intercept a blow coming his way. Gold used his cane to try and get the woman away from his son, who was obviously not strong enough against a slayer. Emma and Regina followed his example but they were all batter away by the girl. The swords were about to reach Neal's neck when a hand pulled the girl away and disarmed her.

Faith hit the girl a couple of times and quickly knocked her out. Turning to face the group she grabbed Regina's hand and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned…she might not be Regina's destiny, but the woman owned her heart and Faith would do anything to protect her.

Regina squeezed Faith's hand and smiled at her. "I'm alright, dear."

Faith nodded and asked the same of the others. When they nodded she signaled them to follow her. "Come on, we have to get you to the shield." She said and started walking in Willow's direction. Several slayers tried to stop her but were easily knocked out.

Gold was trailing behind so the others didn't notice when a hand grabbed him and he came face to face with Hook. "Tic toc. Time's up crocodile." and his hook stabbed the Dark One's chest.

Neal looked behind him for a second as they reached the barrier and notice his father wasn't with them. He looked around and saw Hook stabbing him. "PAPA!"

Faith watched as he rushed to the pirate and knocked him away from his father. "Shit. Willow let them in I'll be right back!" She pushed Regina and the others inside the barrier and moved as fast as he could in Neal's direction. The fight wasn't going well for him as a slayer that Faith recognized as Robin's top slayer joined the battle.

She got there just in time to save Neal again. Disarming the girl and knocking her into the guy with the hook. Lifting up Gold Faith yelled at Neal to follow her. When they reached the barrier again she placed him on the floor next to Buffy. Neal immediately rushed to his side.

"Papa….papa? Are you alright?"

Rumple looked at the wound noticing the strange substance it was oozing. "It's poison…there's no antidote…it's not from here."

"Try to stay calm, will see if we can get some of our witches to help." Faith said as she moved next to Willow.

"Will, is she okay?" She asked while checking for Buffy's pulse.

Regina and Emma were holding onto Henry and moved closer to see what was happening, Regina briefly frowned at the way Faith stood protectively over the blonde who had been so hostile to her.

Henry held tighter onto his mothers. "Are they going to be okay?"

Regina soothed him and nodded. "Miss. Rosenberg is doing her best to heal them, dear. Don't worry okay?"

Henry slowly nodded and looked around them at the battle that was going on. Slayers fighting other slayers…what was going on? His eyes widened in horror. Jessie was fighting an older slayer and was obviously losing to the more experienced girl. She was covered in blood and Henry was sure she had been stabbed or something. "Faith! It's Jessie, they're going to kill her!"

Faith turned to the direction Henry was looking. "Damn! I gotta help her! Will if B's not in danger help Mr. Gold with the poison. I'll be back with Jessie." And with that Faith ran out of the protective barrier hoping she'd reach Jessie in time.

Willow finally finished putting some protections over Buffy's mind. Something powerful had obviously been trying to control her. Turning to Mr. Gold she used her magic to slow the spread of the poison…but it was extremely potent stuff, it would require an antidote as just magic wouldn't be enough. "There that should slow down the poison spreading for now until we can treat it."

"There's no antidote for that child."

They all turned to the voice to see a woman dressed in Victorian styled clothes. Rumple growled at the sight. "Cora!"

Regina paled and tightened her hold on Henry. "Mother…"

Cora looked at her daughter and the way she held the boy. "Ah so that's my grandson…isn't it lovely Rumple? Our Daughter and and grandchild are going to accompany you in your last moments?"

"WHAT!?" Five voices exclaimed in unison.

Cora let out a laugh. "Oh come on, Rumple. The strength of her inner magic…you must have suspected she might be yours. She certainly wouldn't have been as powerful if Henry had been her father. Unfortunately the little blood of his I used to make sure she looked enough like him so Xavier wouldn't suspect a thing, seems to have made her as pathetic as him."

Regina gasped. "M-mother! No…"

"Wait, so she's really my sister? It's not just something we made up?" Neal asked but other than making brief eye contact with Regina no one paid attention.

"And you dear…you really enjoy ruining my plans don't you? I'm tired of having to fix your mess all the time. Love love love! When will you finally understand it's nothing but weakness!" Cora looked at her daughter in disgust as Regina's tears slid down her face.

"But no more child. Now, I'll have to find a suitable punishment for this…ah but of course. Who was it that you said she was infatuated with Mr. Wood?"

Regina hissed as Robin Wood's smug face appeared behind her mother. He stared at Regina maliciously and lustfully. "Faith…the same one they want, Lady Cora." Robin motioned in Faith's direction. It was time…Cora would get rid of Faith and for his help he'd ask for some time with the daughte- his thought process was interrupted by the hand digging into his chest. "Wha-?"

Cora ripped his heart out crushing it and watching as the dust became a dark mist. She took a deep breath inhaling the power as she had done with George's heart. She could feel the foreign magic spreading through her body causing an almost orgasmic rush.

"Thank you Mr. Wood. Your services are no longer required…now I think it's time to find his replacement and I know just the person for the job." And with that Cora disappeared in a black mist.

Faith had gotten to Jessie in enough time but she wasn't the only one. Faith fought off the slayer while Vi caught Jessie as the younger girl collapsed.

Dividing her attention between her second and the attacking Slayers, Faith spoke, "Get her under the barrier and to Willow."

Jessie spoke weakly, "I can still…"

"Not this time, Jessie." Turning back to the fight trusting Vi to get the younger slayer to safety.

So focused on getting as many girls as she could under the barrier, Faith didn't notice when someone materialized behind her. Regina's voice cried out from under the barrier, causing Faith to turn around just in time to watch a hand bury itself in her chest.

Cora had appeared right behind the one that they wanted. She even could understand her daughter's fascination with this woman. It certainly was better than Eva's granddaughter but a last that was neither here nor there. Pulling her hand free, she looked down at the heart in mild surprise.

Faith was on her knees on the ground in front of the woman. As the pain and surprise of having her heart ripped out, she slowly got back to her feet. Taking stock of everything before a dark smirk crossed her lips.

Willow looked up to see, "Goddess, No."

Faith's dark eyes looked almost black when they connected with the Wiccan's, "Oh yes. Miss me, Red?"

Buffy was coming too as she felt the bond between her and Faith turn ice cold, similar to when the other Slayer was working with the Mayor.

Regina's voice broke as she spoke to her mother, "Why?"

Faith turned towards the voice, "Hey Babe." She moved closer to the barrier but because Willow had strengthen it Faith just locked eyes with Regina through it, "Don't like the new/old me?"

Cora noted that the heart in her hand shone when the slayer spoke to her daughter. Thinking _that won't do,_ she gave the heart a tight squeeze, but found it harder to crush than Mr Wood's was. So she tried to control the Slayer by saying "_kill the red headed Slayer_."

Faith felt a tickle on her awareness, so she turned towards Cora. Feeling no inclination to cut Vi down, she said, "No, I don't feel like it."

Before Cora could crush the heart a voice stopped her **_Do Not Crush her heart, she is _**_**needed.**_

Regina felt the blood drain from her body at the sight of her mother, once more, taking the heart of her lover. Daniel's death flashing before her eyes as she watched Faith drop to her knees in pain.

This time, however, Cora didn't crush the heart of Regina's lover. Instead she watched with a smirk as Faith stood up. Her previous words coming back to Regina…Cora wasn't going to kill Faith. She wanted to control her.

Regina's eyes widened. No…oh what would her mother force Faith to do?

Suddenly Faith moved closer to Regina and the former queen. A shiver ran down Regina's spine at her eyes. They weren't empty like other heartless people she had seen. There was feeling in those eyes, but there was something dark and unrestrained unlike in the Faith Regina met. It was also full of lust…and Regina was ashamed to admit that it appealed to a part of her. The part that made her the Evil Queen.

Trying to avoid her dark gaze, Regina looked back at her mother and noticed with fear and confusion as her mother's hand squeezed Faith's heart, but Faith still stood there not even twitching a little as her eyes never once left Regina's form until she suddenly turned to face Cora.

Regina met Rumple's eyes for a moment, both startled by what was obviously Faith ignoring Cora's order even while the witch held her heart.

Regina noticed Cora's anger and her attempt to crush the heart.

"NO!" Gasping she made to move in that direction only to feel Emma's hands to hold her back.

It happened in a matter of seconds. One moment Regina was trying to reach in Faith's direction, the next a surge of magic filled her body and in a cloud of purple smoke, Faith heart disappeared from Cora's hands and into her own.

"What!? How dare you!?" Cora screamed, she was furious at her daughter.

Regina and everyone else looked back to the heart in her hands. It was different than the hearts she had seen before. Faith's was a blend of blue and silver that shone brightly the moment it touched Regina's hands.

A sudden growl startled everyone as Faith crashed into the barrier, obviously enraged. "Don't touch her! She's MINE blondie! Keep you hands of her before I rip you to pieces bitch!" She screamed at Emma while trying to break through the barrier.

Everyone from Sunnydale could see the fury in her eyes and recognize who was talking…this wasn't Faith. This was the Dark Slayer they had seen back in senior year.

Emma blinked in frightened confusion at the almost feral slayer, before she looked down and noticed she was still holding Regina. Gulping she let go of the former Mayor and took a step back.

Regina couldn't move, couldn't even blink. She stared at the wild woman that Faith had become without her heart.

This was the woman she loved….

Once seeing the blonde let go of Regina, Faith felt herself calm down enough to focus on the group as a whole. Seeing B down for the count for the time being, cause her lips to pull back in a mix of enjoyment and disappointment.

Turning back to Regina, she spoke, "Hold on to that for me. Not sure I'll need it again but better to have it in the hands of someone that won't crush it."

Cora felt the shift in magic as the Red headed witch's hair started to change in color to white. Then three more magic users added their power to the mix coming off of the Witch holding the barrier up.

Counting having the Slayer that they wanted being heartless plus her little army of controlled young Slayer, Cora decided she needed more time to plan and maybe even more power. So with that she waved her hands, as black mist swirled around herself, the Dark Slayer and her slayer army. Unaware that she was leaving the Pirate behind.


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**A/N: Just dealing with the aftermath of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

For several moments no one moved. The shock of what had just happened leaving them frozen in place.

Buffy became fully conscious aware that something horrible had happened. The return of the slayer bond both a relief and terrible confirmation of who was affected by the situation. The moment the bond was back, Buffy had felt excruciating pain in her chest followed by the icy sensation of that she'd wished she would never feel again.

Making eye contact with Willow she mouthed. "Faith…?"

Willow looked at her sadly and nodded, touching two of her fingers to Buffy's forehead. Images flashed behind the blonde's eyelids. Buffy felt her heart clench as she processed everything. Something….someone had been if not controlling, then heavily influencing Buffy's mind. Possibly for years.

Robin?

Very likely. The normal tension she felt around Faith had slowly changed, become more hostile and had finally pushed Buffy into completely turning her back on Faith. She had become paranoid and ready to blame Faith for almost everything bad that ever happened. Now everything had finally exploded into this disaster.

The blonde slayer slowly stood up. Anger flowing through her veins at herself, at everyone else for not noticing something was very wrong. Years! This had been going on for years and it was only now that Robin had been revealed as a traitor.

…And Faith…

Faith's heart had been ripped out from her chest and instead of killing her, it had somehow brought the darkness back. The part of Faith that everyone feared. And it had been brought back by the mother of the woman Faith so obviously loved. The anger spiked at that thought and Buffy turned to face Regina, ready to rip into her about any possible involvement…only to stop abruptly at the sight of her.

The brunette was on her knees, gently holding Faith's heart…_Oh God, Faith's heart!_… to her chest. The woman was trembling and tears flowed down her cheeks, the heart glowing brighter as the woman placed a kiss against it.

_…She really loves her._

A sudden scream of rage and a blur of movement startled everyone as Connor launched himself at Regina.

Angel stood numbly barely paying attention to anything going on around him after watching Faith disappear in a poof of black mist.

He only came back in time to see Buffy catch Connor's momentum. Blinking in surprise as Buffy reared back her fist and slammed it into Connor's face.

Moving towards the blonde, Angel collected his brother from her while asking, "Well what was that for?"

Seeing Buffy look at him, Angel saw that the blonde's eyes were clear and any pain lines that may have been on her brow had cleared. Studying her, he spoke again, "What caused the change Buffy?"

His question drew the attention of the Storybrooke folks to him and Buffy.

Buffy sighed looking at Angel sincerely. "Let's say that for the first time in years my thoughts are only mine…"

Angel closed his eyes in realization. "You were being controlled…"

Willow shook her head. "Not fully, the slayer was actively fighting it. But she was being heavily influenced…and by the kind of shielding I had to put on her, it wasn't the work of any regular sorcerer. "

"And most of it was directed at…at Faith…" Buffy cleared her throat. Turning her attention to the Storybrooke people she said. "We have wounded to tend to, but I think we need to talk….because something big is obviously going on and someone you know is involved."

Willow moved next to her friend. "And we really need you guys to explain about whatever magic that woman was using…because it didn't seem familiar at all… and…what about…?" She turned to look at the woman on her knees…the scene reminding her of the time Glory took Dawn and Buffy shut down.

Emma made to reach out to Regina, but her hand stopped before she could touch her. What could she possibly do to help…?

Henry grabbed her hand and squeezed for a second before he let go and moved to stand before Regina. "Mom?"

But Regina still held onto the heart her eyes closed tightly . She tried so hard to convince herself that it was all a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

"Mommy?" Henry's voice trembled at the sight of his mom's pain. And he wondered why bad things kept happening? "Mom…please, open your eyes…" His hand moved to caress her cheek and Regina let out a sob.

"Henry…"

"I'm here, mom. I'm here…" He trailed off for a moment holding back his own sob. "You…you have to get up, we have to find a way to help her…don't give up mom…"

Regina took a deep breath. Henry was right…she needed to help Faith. She had her heart, it was different than with Daniel. Faith she could save.

Seeing the woman calm down Angel moved slowly towards Regina before placing his hands on her shoulders asking in a gentle voice, "Regina, may I have Faith's heart please?" Locking eyes with the woman, "Just so that nothing bad happens to it, okay?"

He might not recognize whatever magic it was, but he was very sure the heart had to be kept safe or it would hurt Faith. Why the heart looked like glass he didn't know but he guessed it also made it fragile.

Regina gasped and held the heart even closer. "I…no…I can't…I can't!" she said as she pushed herself away from him, her body shaking with overwhelming emotion.

Buffy placed her hand on Angel's shoulder. She knew in a way the kind of emotional state the woman was in, it was better not to make it worse. "Let her keep it." She whispered low enough so that only he heard her.

"Will? Is there something we can keep it safe in?"

Willow nodded and magicked a small wooden chest to her hands. "Here…it has several enchantments….it can't be opened by someone other than the user and uh…well it has a lot of protections." She said, her face completely red making Buffy suspicious.

"Right…what did you use to keep in-

Willow shook her head desperately. "Don't ask…just don't."

Narrowing her eyes Buffy nodded. "Right…uh Ms. Mills? Here…you can keep it safe here." She kept calling the heart IT. Buffy just couldn't bring herself to say it…Faith's heart….it was just wrong.

Regina's eyes locked with Buffy's and she took the box slowly, still not fully trusting the woman. Once Buffy stepped back, Regina gave the heart one last kiss and gently placed it in the chest.

It was only temporary she told herself.

She'd find a way to save Faith if it was the last thing she did.

After about an hour of getting the injured to the infirmary, Giles double checked that Vi could handle, which seemed to annoy Faith's second in command. He then headed towards Faith's office where they all agree this much needed meeting would take place.

He was surprised to see that Regina had magic, but magic he had never knew existed. Either way questions will be answered in this meeting, including what caused Buffy's sudden change.

Upon opening the door, Giles saw Connor sulking in a corner alternating glares between Buffy and Regina. All while Regina held JD and Faith's heart in her lap and had her son Henry snuggled against her side. Giles couldn't help the thought that the boy would make a good older sibling as Henry wiped away the younger boy's tears.

Clearing his throat, he spoke while taking his glasses off to clean them, "Yes, well I do believe we need to figure out what just happened and who is behind it."

Willow cleared her throat. "I think I have a piece of the puzzle."

The eyes of most of the room focused on her, they figured she was going to talk about Buffy possibly being controlled and they were almost right. However the word that came out of her mouth surprised them.

"Robin." Willow grimaced at the frowns on everyone's faces. "I didn't make the connection until he stepped out and helped that other witch. When the slayers he brought with him started attacking us, I figured they weren't happy with Robin being fired…then the woman showed up and I thought it was her controlling them somehow, but then he showed up and it made sense then…"

"What exactly made sense? I think we all know he was allied to that woman and attempted a coup…" Angel asked with a frown.  
"Well, yes. But I don't think taking over the school was the goal…" Willow trailed off, letting that sink in. "I think Faith was."

For the first time since the meeting began, Regina stopped looking at the heart box and let her eyes find the red headed witch.

"I think the goal was to bring back the Dark Slayer…and I think that has been the goal for years." She looked at everyone in the eyes.

"F-for years?" Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them furiously, his mind making connections at full speed. How could he have missed this? "Good Lord…Willow are you insinuating…" His eyes moved to Buffy's slumped figure on her chair.

Ignoring Dawn's and Xander's alarmed whispers of "Oh no! He's good lording!" Willow continued. "Oh, I am definitely insinuating."

Willow started pacing and making gestures with her hands. Guilt over her inaction years ago ten times worse. "Think about it. Buffy came to me just before the attack, worried that there was something in her head…we…at first we had thought…" Willow looked at Buffy for a moment asking for permission. When the blonde nodded, she continued. "She's been having headaches over the last few years….she thought it was just stress, but lately they had become worse. Enough to almost make her faint. We thought it might have been…a-a brain tumor…"

Willow winced at Dawn's gasp of horror. "Like mom!?"

"It's not! At least we don't think so anymore. But at first with Buffy's behavior and mood changes and the headaches, we thought she should go see a doctor. But now that she was aware of her behavior changing she noticed it happened when Faith was around….and she heard a voice that she's sure wasn't hers so she came to me. And right before the fight started she heard it again! And she collapsed trying to resist and I could feel the darkness trying to overwhelm her!"

Neal was having a hard time keeping up with the red head's fast speech. Regina was looking at her intently and he thought she understood most of it, but he was sure Emma's eyelashes would fly off at any moment if she kept blinking so much. The people who knew the red head seemed to have no problem understanding, though.

"I'm sure, Robin knew and was involved somehow. He was nowhere near powerful enough to use that kind of magic. And what he said to that woman…that Faith was 'the one they want'? Someone, some power wanted the Dark Slayer back. Don't you see!?" Willow was crying now as the weight of guilt she felt got worse.

"That's why Robin pretended Faith nearly killed him! And then the magic started influencing Buffy, making her reactions to everything Faith more extreme! The wanted us to abandon her! So she was alone and pregnant and with nowhere to go! They wanted her to feel like she did back in Sunnydale! Like she had no other choice but to turn!"

"And it almost worked…" Buffy whispered, but the silence in the room let her words reach everyone.

The reactions from Connor and Angel were expected. Both exploded because Faith is their sister, and to think some one or something was trying to derail her life. And in Angel's opinion destroy her entire redemption path that she had been on for the last 11 years.

Connor sneered, "So because you lot couldn't completely let go of the past Fai would have been put in a position where she was on the outs?"

Angel tensely corrected, "Not completely, because we," gesturing to himself, Giles and the rest of the Fang Gang, "wouldn't have let her on her own again."

Before anyone else could make any commentary on the past, Giles dropped one of the bigger tombs on the desk that stopped all short. "Enough, we can deal with the past **once **we have Faith back and whole again!"

Dawn watched Buffy as she once again shivered, the younger Summers noticed that Buffy seemed to shift closer towards Ms. Mills without being obvious about it. She couldn't stop from asking, "Um Buffy, why do you keep shivering? Are you cold?"

Buffy turned towards her sister before sighing, "I'm not going to lie and say it's nothing because that would just cause more distrust than we need right now." Running her hands through her hair, she explained, "Ever since that woman tore Faith's heart out, I've felt cold."

Neal raised his hand in confusion, "Um… Why?"

"Okay to explain that, you have to understand that even with all the slayers there are now. Faith and I were called the old way. We were Slayers before Wills did the mass awakening. Meaning there was a connection that bonded our inner Slayers together." Seeing the looks she was getting from even her friends, she rolled her eyes, "kind of like how a Slayer can sense a demon or vampire. Faith and I can feel one another… and well sense the whatever had been trying to influence me, neither of us could sense the other."

Henry perked up asking, "So even in a room full of other Slayers, you and Faith can still pin point where the other is?"

Buffy nodded her head, "Yeah, but today before the attack. I was in one of the training rooms and Faith entered but I didn't sense her. Which is why I thought that it wasn't me being sick."

Willow cut in before the frown on Ms. Mills could turn murderous, "So with any ways, with whomever is controlling all of this previous plans failing. They had to use force to bring the Dark Slayer back into being." Looking towards Regina asking, "So how did your mother do the heart trick thing?"

Regina closed her eyes tightly. Flashes of both Daniel's and Faith's hearts being taken, threatened to bring her to her knees. Only the chair she was sitting in and the children holding her kept her from falling. "It's magic from our world…"

Giles frowned. "You're not from this world? I thought you said you were from a small town in Maine?"

Regina nodded. "That is partly the truth. But before the town existed…we…" She trailed off with a sigh. The last thing she wanted was to even consider Rumple having anything to do with her. Mr. Cassidy at least wasn't so bad…and had done the sane thing and ran from that man. Even if a part of him still loved the man. Just like she still loved Cora. Mr…her brother? She would have to get used to that. She had to admit she didn't dislike the man…maybe that was because he immediately acknowledged her place in Henry's life. And he had that damn puppyish look that Henry made sometimes.

Reluctantly she continued. "That is…my…brother and his father…at least until Neal escaped into this world?" She looked at Neal for confirmation.

Neal nodded at her. A strange warmth spreading through him. He had a little sister…a little sister whose life his father had destroyed to find him. His centuries old anger against his father grew stronger. Neal had to blink to contain his tears. Now was not the time to rage at his father.

"Neal escaped and Rump-"

"Uh… Regina?" Emma interrupted. "Maybe, you should uh…explain about the…" She said whispering. "Fairytale thing…before you start using names…?"

Her whisper was still heard by Buffy, Angel and Connor. All of them wondering what the hell was the woman talking about.

Regina rolled her eyes, but nodded at the Savior. It wouldn't do to just get on with it and tell the story without explaining…true Faith had accepted it immediately but there was no guarantee that they all would as well. "Of course…I believe some context might be necessary…what do you know about fairy tales?"

"I-I beg you pardon? What does this have to do with the matter at hand?" Giles asked confused.

"Faith told me you believed that fairy tales and myths were based on true stories." She asked raising her eyebrow at Giles and ignoring everyone's confused or annoyed faces.

"W-well yes, but again I don't see how…"

"They're real!" Henry spoke from his place next to Regina, who smiled at him but signaled to let her continue.

"My son is right…these fairy tales as you call them, are real…or a version of them is real anyway. And that is the world we come from…"

The room burst into chaos as everyone tried to speak at the same time. Some were outraged that this woman would come up with such fantasies when Faith was in danger, others thought she was crazy, while Willow and Giles looked at her considering her seriousness and what they knew about old stories like fairy tales…

Regina sighed at the noise and tried to calm JD and Henry who were upset at the reactions. Neal and Emma made eye contact for a moment before they moved closer to Regina in a show of support.

Giles had enough of the situation. "That's enough!"

The room went quiet again. It was always scary when Ripper came out and there was no mistaking the tone of his voice. Looking back at Regina, he took a deep breath. "Are you saying that you come from a world where the stories are real?"

"I'm saying that the stories in this world very likely come from portal travelers, who brought our history with them…of course the stories where changed over and over until all people seem to recognize are those…" She made a face of disgust. "…pathetic, sanitized, completely twisted things that man Disney called stories…"

"Wait…is she serious?" Xander asked wide eyed. "Holy Batman pajamas…she's serious…" Then he suddenly gasped. "…Is Batman real?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Mr. Harris. I have never met him…however I suppose everything is possible…Frankenstein is real after all." By this point Andrew had passed out on his chair and Regina let out a sigh.

Goodness…she was dealing with children.

Willow raised her hand. She felt like she was back in high school…so excited at the prospect of new information… "He is? And you've met him? And are you a fairy tale character too?"

"Yes…to all your questions." Regina sighed and hoped they wouldn't overreact at her identity.

"Who are you then?" Buffy asked keeping her eyes on Regina.

The former Mayor glared at her for a moment. "I'm the Evil Queen."

Her statement was immediately followed by wide eyes from the Scoobies and a loud 'Was!' from Henry, Emma and Neal. She smiled at them for a second before looking back at Rupert and the others. "Was…I was the Evil Queen…but I've found my heart is not as black as I thought and that redemption is not impossible for me…"

Angel looked closely at the woman and a look of comprehension crossed his face. There was something about the woman that always seemed familiar. Now he knew it was remorse. A lot of it, but maybe not regret.

"The Evil Queen? Like from Snow White?" Buffy asked bewildered.

Connor moved to get to her. "I knew you were bad news! I-"

Angel grabbed him by the shoulder and made him sit down. "Connor…shut up."

"What!? Why-"

"You should know better that there's usually more to a story." Angel said turning to face Regina. "Did Faith know about this?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, she learned recently."

"But she still trusted you. She still believed you were trying to redeem yourself…That's good enough for me. I think I know enough about redemption to recognize when someone is in the path."

Connor frowned but kept quiet.

"Who are the others then? If you are…were the Evil Queen?" Willow asked wanting to know who else they were dealing with?

Neal raised his hand. "Uh…My original name was Baelfire…and my father is the Dark One…Rumpelstiltskin."

Willow almost fell at the news. "You mean the I'll help you if you give me your first born, guy?"

"The same, Ms. Rosenberg. And if I'm not mistaken, my mother was the miller's daughter…"

Emma and Henry's eyes widened. "What?!" They asked in unison.

"B-but mom? That means you're…?" Henry trailed off shocked. Did that mean Mr. Gold owned his mom?

Emma finished his question. "The first born he wanted…you're that child?"

Neal's eyes narrowed. No way…it couldn't be. He took a deep breath, trying very hard to keep from rushing to the infirmary and shaking his father and ask him what the hell was wrong with him.

"…Yes. I suppose I am. Believe me, when I read that story I wanted to…well it's better if you don't know. However that's the tale here and as we know they tend to be different from reality. Even if the deal was real, my mother obviously found some way around it as Rumple does not have full control of my actions. Besides that does not matter at the moment…can we continue?"

Emma sighed. Great, this was just great. Now they weren't sure if Gold was able to control Regina or not. She cringed knowing it was her turn to introduce herself. Great. "Uh…I'm not actually in any fairy tale you know…and I've been in this world since I was a baby, so I grew up here but…uh…"

"She's the Savior! Her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming!" Henry finished for her.

Suddenly Xander started to laugh. "Oh God…Sorry…sorry." He said at the glare from the kid. "It's just that I believe what you're saying but it still sounds ridiculous! Prince Charming! I hope that's not his real name!"

Henry frowned at the insult to his grandfather… Emma was completely red in the face. Neal and Regina were trying hard not to laugh. Or well Neal was. Regina was smirking…even if it didn't reach her eyes.

"You don't think I know?" Groaned Emma. "How do you think I feel? They were fairy tales to me!"

"Sorry. Really I am …but it is of the funny you have to admit…"

Emma let out a chuckle. "Yeah…it's okay I know how it sounds."

"So…uh why are you in this world then?" Dawn asked curious as to why they would come here.

"…I wanted revenge on Snow White."

"Because she was prettier than you?" Willow asked frowning. This Snow must be really hot if she was prettier than Ms. Mills. The red head chastised herself at her thoughts, she didn't ogle Faith's girlfriend pff!…she wouldn't do that. Nope. No way.

"What!? Of course not! Because she cause the death of the man I loved! She couldn't keep her mouth shut even though she promised she wouldn't say anything! And Daniel died because of her!" Regina exploded in anger. That damn Disney was lucky he was dead already!

The Sunnydale veterans and Emma and Henry were startled by her anger and her words. They didn't know this. Henry frowned thinking back to his book and his eyes widened. The stable boy? That Daniel? B-but…if it was that Daniel then that meant….his mom was the princess from that story!?

The book had never mentioned the princess' name! Just said she was a princess who lost her title when her King grandfather had died…

"He was killed and I was condemned to a marriage to a man old enough to be my father! I was 18! And that man did with me whatever he wanted and I was force to stay quiet and watch as Snow was happy while I was miserable because of her!"

Taking a deep breath Regina calmed down as she felt JD tighten his hold around her. Henry buried his face against her neck. Why hadn't his book said any of this!?

Emma gulped. Snow hadn't said anything about why Regina hated her. And any question Emma had was directed to the book.

Neal narrowed his eyes. He knew full well what was expected from a wife back in the Enchanted Forest….and the wife of a King…

For the others, all this was surprising. Disney really got it wrong didn't he?

"Rumple trained me in magic. At first I wanted to protect myself….but eventually my heart was darkened and it became all about vengeance. Years later I cast a curse he provided…hoping to find my happy ending in ruining everyone's lives. As it turns out the curse that brought us all here was more a curse to me who remembered everything…"

She continued, explaining how she had adopted a child who brought light back into her heart. How eventually Emma broke the curse and everyone remembered. How she had to leave town when she was framed for Archie's murder.

Neal intervened at then end. Apologizing for his father's manipulations. "He wanted you broken so you'd cast his curse and he could find me…"

As much as she wanted to be angry Regina just shook her head. "You were just brave enough to do what I couldn't and escape your parent. Anything he did to get you back was his choice…as it was my choice what I did…manipulated or not."

"But what really matters at the moment is that magic from our world can extract the heart of a living being and that enchanted heart can be used to control a person as long as someone is holding the heart, or to kill them if they crush it… a heartless is unable to feel their emotions, not unless they are strong ones like love, hate anger. They are unable to feel remorse or guilt…"

Buffy blinked and made eye contact with Angel. "Like losing your soul…"

"In a way, it should be similar…only losing a soul would not take away the ability to feel emotions, but they would be twisted, love would be more like obsession, as would hate. The heart is tied to the soul but not the soul itself, or at least not all of it."

"I don't get it. Why would the miller's daughter of all fairy tale characters, want to help Robin turn Faith into the Dark Slayer?"

"Right….perhaps I should have mentioned that she's also know as the Queen of Hearts."

"Wait, like the Off With their head!Queen of Hearts?" Dawn asked. This whole thing kept getting more complicated. The Queen of Hearts who was also the Miller's daughter, had a child with Rumpelstiltskin and that child was the Evil Queen from Snow White? And she cursed everyone to Maine?

What the hell?

"Yes, dear. That Queen of Hearts. As to why she helped Robin…those three said she had joined with an old enemy of Faith and Angel. But the attack came before we could know more…"

All in the room turn towards the sisters, whom looked right back at them. This caused some of those in the room to fidget. Cordelia glared at the three from her place leaning into Gunn's side. She always hated those three especially with the way they seemed to enjoy knowing more than everyone else does.

Wesley was entertained watching the Storybrooke people learn first hand about the Scoobies way of dealing with stuff, while thinking he shouldn't have let Fred talk him out of dealing with Robin years ago.

Lorne cleared his throat, "Ladies, will you continue your explanation?"

The sisters spoke as one, "We require another form of payment for the information."

Neal bit out, "Didn't you get what you needed when you asked after my sister?"

Humming in unison, "True, but what you all want to know requires something else."

Giles spoke in his Ripper tone, "You will tell us what we want to know, **_if and only if_** what you tell us helps us, will you be able to ask for payment."

The three witches studied the Watcher before noticing the Red Witch and the Slayer flank him. Conferring between themselves, "Very well, Watcher. Your terms are acceptable."

Willow nodded, "Good, now who has been trying to bring the Dark Slayer back?"

One of the sisters answered, "We don't know specifics only that they were an enemy from Angel's and Faith's past."

Angel asked, "Is that all you know?"

"No, we know that there is a reason they need the Dark Slayer back…" Looking around the Sisters continued, "There will come a time when there will be new champions that will have ties to the dark but raise in the light. It is believed that by bringing the Dark Slayer back your enemy will gain the champions instead. These champions are tied to all of you through the strings of fate."

Neal asked, "The very strings that derailed the last conversation?"

One of the sisters spoke, "Strings tie Slayers together, Saviors to Queens. White to Dark to Light to Evil… so many strings in this room bringing together many different figures Good and Evil, Light and Dark."

Regina barely heard anything after 'Strings tie Slayers together'. No that damn woman couldn't be tied to Faith THAT way. She was tired of these women telling her their supposed destiny. Regina wanted freedom. She chose Faith and Faith had chosen her. All these strings could go to hell.

"You keep babbling and babbling about strings of fate. What is it that you want? You only made Faith pull away and bring up her walls!"

The sisters shared a silent conversation and looked at Regina again. "You misunderstand our intention and our words. Fate connects the souls of those who given the right circumstances can be right for each other. But it is not only two souls…every being can be tied to many others. They might never meet any of his mates, or they could meet them all. They might love or hate them. They might be family or lovers. Who they want, who they choose and what they become depends on them alone."

Emma blinked and looked at Regina for a moment, before addressing the sisters. "So, just because two people are soul mates doesn't mean they have to be involved romantically?"

"That is correct Savior." The sisters moved towards Neal and to his surprised began fondling him.

"Wait…ladies…I."

"Mmm…your own strings tie you to this man. But the string is damaged, trust may never be fully recovered. True Love had not been achieved when it was hurt…the Queen's string is as the others only it shines with magic. Never seen before two magic users tied together…but not only to themselves…"

Emma gulped. "So Neal is also tied to me…like Regina. Wait what about them….they're siblings!"

"They are tied to you…but not each other….just as he's tied to others you're not tied to."

"And now my head hurts!" Emma slumped into her chair. Why couldn't these thing be more simple?

"What about me? You said I'm tied to Miss Swan…but what about…?" Regina asked worried about the answers she would get.

The sisters were still wrapped around Neal, who much to everyone's amusement had stopped trying to get away. Whether from shock or something else, they didn't know.

"You fear…you're not bound to the Last Slayer. You need not worry, your destinies are intertwined… they would still be, even if there was no string." One of them said before she turned her attention back to the man…they could sense experience in this one.

"There is one then?"

"Strong, powerful string. Unbreakable." Neal suddenly jumped and moved away from them when hands began to stray to dangerous places.

Regina sighed with relief for a second before she remembered that Summers was also tied to Faith. Looking at the woman herself she noticed she looked confused.

Buffy was thinking. Or she was trying to because her mind kept rewinding what she heard over and over, trying to come up with an explanation… it was about soul mates…not really for her and Faith it was all about the slayer bond. That's it. No more. No sir. Just slayerness. There's no way Faith could have been her soul mate, nah-uh… or well couldn't be one of them anyway. Buffy thought nodding along with her thoughts as if trying to convince herself.

It wasn't possible, because that would mean that they wasted over a decade hating each other and with the defensiveness and weird mixed signals, and now Faith had someone else she obviously really loved and Buffy was still pathetically single and unable to connect with anyone. Not to mention Faith was all with the badness again even if it wasn't her fault.

So no…it wasn't a soul matey thing. It wasn't even a thing. Just slayerness. And she wasn't going to bother asking about it.

Nope.

She wasn't interested.

Not one bit.

Buffy bit her lips and opened her mouth to speak, when she was interrupted by Giles.

Clearing his throat, Giles called attention to the part that he thought was more important, "Ladies, what did you mean by new champions?"

Turning as one towards the older Watcher, they spoke as one, "When the new Generation of Champions rise, two different worlds heroes will come together to guide them."

Willow asked, "Do we know who the new champions will be?"

One of the sisters answered, "They will be the Believer, the Elemental, the Warrior, and the Empath. These four together can save worlds or burn them depending on if they are raised in the light or taken by the dark."

Giles nodded his head as he spoke again, "Well Wesley, Winifred, and Willow will help me research more on this prophecy. Cordelia, Charles you two will work with Andrew and Dawn to deal with the girls day to day activities and get them back into their routines. Buffy, Xander and Angel, head up to the infirmary with Mr. Cassiady so that he can speak with his father."

One of the Sisters spoke up, "There is still our payment watcher."

Giles took his glasses off asking, "What do you want?"

Moving as one, the sisters pointed at Connor, "Him."

Angel snorted, "Why?"

"We wonder if satisfaction is a family trait… mmm."

Connor's eyes widened as Giles answered, "Only if he agrees. Now Ms. Mills I believe you would like to deal with our new guest and find out what he knows from working with your mother, yes?"

Regina gave a shark of a smile as she replied, "I'm sure the good Captain will be more than willing to answer me."

As they left the room Emma grabbed Regina's wrist. "Regina wait…I can we talk for a minute?"

They made eye contact and so many things passed through their eyes in that moment.

With a sigh, Regina nodded. "Give me a minute." And she moved away from Emma. Calling Henry to her side she gave him the box with Faith's heart asking him to take it to Faith's room and protect it for her until she returned. He promised to be careful with it

He was conflicted. His moms had were soul mates, but so were mom and Faith…Henry wouldn't mind to have another mother in Faith if she married his mom. He liked the idea of having more family…but still. Shaking his head he walked away.

It didn't matter right now. They had to save Faith before they could think about that. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Neal. "Hey, come on I'll walk you back to the suite on my way to the infirmary."

Henry smiled. "Thanks Neal." He didn't notice how Neal looked back at his moms.

Emma and Regina stepped back into the now empty office. The savior just stood there fidgeting. "So…uh…I what does it mean?"

She wasn't sure how to feel. A part of her was hopeful, yet she was terrified of the idea of Fate. Emma wanted choice but the other was Neal of all people…and the nympho witches were right…that bond was damaged, trust would never be a thing there again. The other part of her was resigned. Regina had choice too and her options were better than Emma's. Faith at least had never purposely hurt Regina. Hell, even scary Faith obviously still wanted her.

"It means…nothing Miss Swan. I'm in love with Faith….the moment I met her she was my choice. Anything that could have happened between you and I, was already damaged even before I met Faith, but afterwards it was simply gone." She trailed off at the hurt look in Emma's face. She sighed. While any romantic relationship between them was out of the question, they were still connected via Henry and it wouldn't do to go back to the awkwardness and hostility.

Besides…once upon a time there was a strong chance of them being something more. Even if that was gone now, Regina loathed to admit that she was somewhat fond of the woman. Maybe they could even be friends one day. "Perhaps in another life, I never left Storybrooke and we could find a way, but…"

"This is not that life…" Emma said sadly.

"I understand. For whatever it's worth….I'm really sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean what I said Regina, I let the dream catcher and everyone's opinion make me doubt my instincts. I knew in my gut you weren't lying, but then I stopped trusting my gut and felt betrayed, so I lashed out to hurt you….when in truth I was the one who betrayed you."

Regina gulped at the words. "Miss-Emma…"

"I'm not in love with you…I don't think either of us was anywhere near there….but Regina, I do care about you and I hope maybe one day we at least can be friends…"

Regina smiled at the Savior. The blonde was looking at her so earnestly and Regina felt her anger at the woman fade away. "I think we're almost there on the friends front."

Emma returned the smile. _Yeah…maybe in another life._


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Okay first apologize that this one is so much shorter than the others, just wanted to give you all a look at what was happening to Faith for a bit before jumping back to NYC with Regina, Emma and the Scoobies. Also someone asked why Connor is so hostile towards Regina, he is being an irritatingly overprotective little brother, once this is done I may write a series of one-shots depicting why Connor hates anyone dating his sister Faith. I may also write an alternate story of what would have happened in another life for Emma and Regina... who knows. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The black mist cleared from her view as Faith twisted around. Looking around she found herself no longer in the city. Turning back to look at the woman and the baby slayers, Faith asked, "Where exactly are we, Crazy?"

Cora turn towards the disrespectful little tramp. No matter what those she made a deal with wanted this Slayer, Cora did not know why when she had whole army of Slayers. "You will address me by my title."

Faith sneered, "Which is?"

"Your Majesty."

Rolling her eyes, Faith snarked, "Of course. Well then let me ask again. Where exactly are we, Queen Crazy?"

If it wasn't for the voice **_do not fall for the _****_bait. _**Cora would have reacted to the Slayer's taunting. Instead she just replied, "Storybrooke."

Faith hearing the name of the town that Regina created and knowing that people who have hurt the woman she loved, lived here. A sinister smirk crossed her lips as she thought, _well this will be fun_.

Cora seeing that the Dark Slayer seemed pleased with the idea of being in Storybrooke, she decided to use this to her advantage, "In order to deal with those that have wronged my daughter, I need a certain dagger."

The other Slayers all stood at attention waiting for orders. They watched the interplay between the Witch and the Dark Slayer with slight interest.

Faith shrugged, "So what, we're going to do a scavenger hunt?"

"No, you will take half of the girls and distract the do-gooders, while I'll take the other half to try and find the Dark One's dagger."

Faith hummed, "Alright, this sleepy little town won't know what hit it."

Cora sneered in disgust at the place Rumple had been staying in. Such a lowly place for the Dark One. Of course once she became the Dark One herself she would do much better than this. Access to magic outside of this town meant there was a huge world to conquer champions to corrupt and power to be gained.

Ah she was going to be quite busy…though certainly never bored. "Search the place and find me that dagger!" She ordered her slayers. It was good to have an army…oh but how useful they would have been in the Enchanted Forest! She could have taken the throne from Xavier and crushed George when he dared invade her lands…

At least she got the pleasure of killing the arrogant bastard.

Cora began looking for the dagger herself making sure to take any useful items she found. Interesting collection Rumple had.

After searching for almost an hour and coming up with nothing, Cora became annoyed. Where else could he have hidden it? Somewhere no one would think to look…but where?

The Dark Slayer better be doing a good job at distracting the fools…shame that meant she had all the fun.

"Change of plans! Back to my daughter's house." …perhaps there would be some more information about the town there…after all Regina had control of it for years.

Across town, Faith had sent her band of Slayers ahead of her into the diner that the small group saw upon hitting main street. The Dark Slayer was taking in the town as she moved through it trying to get an overall feel for it.

Upon entering Faith saw all of the younger slayers filling up booths and tables of the diner. She had noticed that the townies seemed to watch the girls warily. With a shrug, Faith moved towards the counter where an elder woman stood glaring at a gentleman sitting there. Keeping her tone friendly, the Dark Slayer spoke, "Hi, My student's and I got stranded about 10 minutes outside the town line and well this lots rather hungry."

Granny studied this new comer. Having not liked the male stranger that entered town a couple of weeks ago, she found herself weary of the woman, "I'm sorry but our mechanic can't do anything about your transportation. It's outside of any range."

Faith sighed, "That's okay. Think my girls and I can get some food?"

Handing the dark haired woman a menu, Granny called back into the Kitchen, "Ruby, get out here and take some orders!" Before turning back to the woman asking, "What can I get you?"

Glancing through the menu, Faith replied with a charming smile, "How about Bacon Cheeseburger, fries and a large Chocolate shake. Just to start."

Granny looked over her commenting, "A tiny thing like you eating something like that?"

Faith grinned at the sass as she replied, "I have a _very _high metabolism, and I burn calories quickly." Catching the elder woman with and after thought, "Oh and I will be paying for all the girls meals as well as my own."

Faith wasn't very concerned about the man sitting a couple of seats down from her.

"Here's your order. Would you like anything else?" Ruby asked the dark haired stranger. She put on her full curse personality hoping to gain some inside on her intentions.

Maybe they were really here by accident but so far the other outsider had proven to be…someone not to be trusted. He asked way too many questions. Not the simple ones either…Dangerous questions.

Something stirred in Ruby's body that she couldn't explain, when the woman looked at her… or looked her up and down that is. "Oh…I'd definitely like some…thing else…." The woman said flirtatiously and Ruby had a hard time not melting into a puddle.

The waitress felt the wolf stir and sniff at the luscious woman. One thought went through Ruby's mind and the wolf had to agree. _Mama likes…_Ruby unconsciously straightened and pushed her chest a little in the woman's direction. She was rewarded when the stranger licked her lips.

"So…what can I get you?" Ruby said with a naughty smile. She couldn't help it, wolf's time was getting close and hormones were doing their thing… hell even if it wasn't getting closer she had a feeling her hormones would still be acting up with this woman.

"Mmm, how about something sweet?" The woman licked her lips with a smirk on her face. "I like all kinds of sweet things…you've got any?"

The werewolf was breathing faster now and doing a crappy job hiding it. "We have strawberry cheesecake…it's very good. You might end up licking your fingers…"

The brunette chuckled huskily and it made a surge of heat go through Ruby's body…oh she was done for. They were just here by accident surely…maybe she'll have to stay for a few days…right?

"I definitely like eating like that….guess this is the place to do it huh?"

The werewolf almost started nodding eagerly before she contained herself and tried to act cool. "It really is…"

"RUBY!" Granny's shout startled her out of the trance the gorgeous woman had her in. "I need your help in the kitchen…now."

Taking a deep breath Ruby smiled at the stranger. "I have to…I'm Ruby by the way…if you need anything else"

"Ruby!"

"I'm coming Granny! Er…sorry my grandma is…but really just call me if you'd like something else…uh."

"Faith…my name's Faith. Don't worry Legs…I'll call you if I need you." Faith said with a wink and a look at Ruby's legs as she walked backwards into the kitchen.

Once inside she missed Faith's smirk as her slayer hearing picked up the older woman's voice. "Red! What the hell were you doing!? You were supposed to find out more about their intentions not throw yourself at her!"

Owen looked at the woman sitting a few seats away, flirting with the waitress. From what he heard she was an outsider as well and had come with a group of other girls… he wasn't sure what to make of that. It had taken him 28 years to find this place again and they just 'stumbled' into it?

He might have to keep an eye on them. Then again…that part was going to be very enjoyable. He thought as he eyed the girls at the table.

_Well that was entertaining_, Faith thought as she turned back to her food. While listening in on what was being talked about in the kitchen. She also thought, _If I wasn't completely head over heels for Regina. I would have done the waitress._

Looking around, Faith found her gaze land on the man sitting a few stools down from her. Seeing the look he was giving her Slayers, didn't sit well with Faith, heartless or otherwise. "Hey Buddy, eyes off my students!"

Owen startled, "What are you going to do about it?"

Faith felt a sneer cross her lips as she replied, "You realize that at least 1/2 to 3/4 of those girls you are ogling are under-aged right?"

Feeling confident that the woman wouldn't attack him when the Waitress and her grandmother came back in from the kitchen, Owen shrugged smugly, "There's no harm in looking."

The Dark Slayer stalked over the the man grabbing him by his collar saying, "Oh there is plenty of harm in looking." Faith's fist reared back before slamming into the man's face.

Ruby and Granny watched in shock but having heard the comment about the girls being under-aged they could understand the woman's protectiveness, especially as those girls were the woman's students.

Sending Ruby to call David, Granny hollered out, "Alright enough!"

Faith dropped the guy back on his stool with a shrug at the diner's owner, "Sorry but I'm not going to let a creep leer at my students."

"I understand that but I'm still calling the Deputy in."

Faith nodded her understanding. Thinking, _this may or may not help me find Swan's parents and plus this should be fun._

"Great…I'm might have to press charges. I haven't done anything. This woman's crazy…she is obviously over reacting."

Granny glared at the man. "Was I talking to you?"

Greg frowned. "Bu-"

"No, I wasn't glad you understand." The old woman said then turned to face Faith. "Now, next time get him out of here before you draw blood. You're not the one who has to clean it."

Faith raised her eyebrows at the woman's attitude. Damn, maybe she had been flirting with the wrong wolf. She thought, adding the woman to her GILF list. What was it with her and sassy older women?

"Right, sorry about that. Won't happen again."

Granny nodded. "Good." She said with no real anger. It wasn't like she'd be the one to clean the blood either. She'd have Ruby do it for flirting with the outsider…though she had to admit this one was more pleasant than the man. The fact that she was protective of her charges certainly put her in Granny's good books…for a potentially dangerous outsider anyway.

There was something about her though… about the girls too. Something told her that they were strong…this Faith was definitely the Alpha though. She hoped that was a good thing. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and David entered the diner followed by Snow and Leroy.

Leaning against the bar, Faith studied as the three new Storybrookers enter. She noticed that her Slayers tensed up a little as they too watched these people.

David moved towards the new outsider, "Hello Miss. I'm Deputy Sheriff David Nolan. And you are?"

Faith answered, "My name's Faith Lehane."

Snow asked, "So what happened?"

"Well it's simple really, this gentleman decided it would be a good idea to leer at under-aged girls, my students."

The Charmings watched this woman seeing something in her that showed, this woman would protect her students no matter what.

Faith found herself studying them all as the Deputy took statements from the waitress as well as the diner's owner. Snow walked over to the woman speaking, "I can understand why you would be protective of your students."

Faith asked, "How would you know?"

"I'm a elementary school teacher here in town." Snow answered.

Studying the woman, Faith couldn't stop the bitter taste in her mouth as if having a bad sweet or something similar. There was just something sickenly sweet about this woman. "What do you teach? I'm a self-defense instructor."

While Snow spoke with the woman, David moved closer to where Granny and Ruby were standing. With a low voice, to make sure neither of the outsiders heard them he asked. "What happened? Did you find out where they came from?"

"She came in looking for help as her car broke down ten minutes outside of town. " Granny said in a whisper. "When I told her our mechanic wouldn't be able to help her, she said it was okay. Probably plans to call someone to come for her and her students…"

David frowned. "Which means more outsiders…that's not good. But at least they should be here just to take them away…let's hope they come for them sooner rather than later…"

"Yeah before Faith breaks that fool some more…" Ruby smirked. She didn't like that Mendel asshole and not only was it great to see him get punched in the face…but damn if Faith didn't look hot doing it.

David raised an eyebrow at that. "What exactly happened there? Miss Lehane said he was looking inappropriately at her students…" He trailed off at Red's eagerness to answer. She looked excited. What was it with that?

"Oh, he totally was. I noticed him looking when I brought Faith her order…but uh then I got distracted…" She said in a rush. "But after Granny called me to the kitchen we heard Faith tell him to stop ogling her students…and the bastard just smirked and asked her what she was going to do about it! Can you believe it? She should have hit him harder… looked really good doing it too."

"She told him they were under-aged, but he claimed there was no harm in looking…then she punched him." Granny interrupted before her granddaughter could continue. What the hell was going on? She had been behaving a lot less like Ruby and more like Red since the curse broke, but it seemed the outsider brought out her hormones…hmm not that Granny could blame her really. Why… if she was a decade or two younger…

But never mind that.

David narrowed his eyes. The man looked sleazy enough to David since the moment he met him, but looking at under-aged girls and not caring about their age once he knew they were still children. "Let's have a talk with Mr. Mendel then…"

"Oh, good! I want to press charges against that woman!" Mendel said holding his broken nose. "She attacked me with no reason!"

"Really, Mr. Mendel? And you behaving inappropriately towards her students…under-aged students at that…had nothing to do with it?"

"What!? I was just looking! Just look at the cleavage of some of their shirts, if they don't want anyone to look they shou-

He was interrupted by Faith's angry voice. "You don't finish that sentence if you don't wanna die."

Stalking towards the idiot and the Deputy, Faith snarled at the balding man, "You know most child molesters and rapist say what you just did. Who's to say you won't go after younger girls? Or even defenseless girls?"

Greg sneered right back at her, "Those girls obviously have an overprotective guardian, in you."

Faith felt a smirk pull at her lips as she replied, "My students don't need me to defend them. Each and everyone of them could break you in half Mr. Mendel, was it?"

David raised his eyebrow, "Really Ms. Lehane?"

Faith gave a rather charming dimpled smile to both David and Snow, who had taken to standing next to her husband, as she replied, "Yes, as I told your elementary school teacher here," gesturing at Snow, "I'm a certified Self-defense Instructor. As well as the Headmistress of **Dormer's School for Troubled Girls**, which is one of the many all girls schools run by the IWC."

Granny and Ruby watched as their respect for this outsider rose given how the girls that came with Faith treated the woman with respect and deference but to run a school for troubled girls took guts. Ruby found that it made Faith that much more attractive.

Greg backed off for now thinking he needs to get into contact with the Home Office to find out about this IWC people. And just who is Faith Lehane?

David looked at Greg with a frown. "Mr. Mendel you keep getting into these situations…people in town are not very happy with an outsider coming to town to cause trouble and disrupt their lives."

"What? I'm disrupting their lives? She's the one who decided to play Xena and get violent!"

This man was really getting on David's nerves, his interest in the town, his obvious lack of respect for women…AND children. If they were back at the Enchanted Forest this man would already be very close to being hanged if David had a say in it. Miss Lehane was right his behavior left a lot to be desired and his mentality did fall in line with that of molesters and rapists.

Unfortunately he couldn't exactly arrest the man…yet.

"With good reason Mr. Mendel. The kind of behavior you've exhibited won't be tolerated again. if you continue to cause trouble you will have to leave town or spend time in a cell. Is that clear?" David said wishing the man would do something already so they could throw him out of town.

And it almost looked like he would, unfortunately he seemed to hold himself back at the last moment. "As crystal… I think I better leave for now." He said with a glare at Faith, before he walked away.

"Oh, and Mr. Mendel?" David called once Greg reached the door.

"Yes?" Greg asked annoyed.

"I'll have people keeping an eye on you…any suspicious behavior around women or children and I won't bother telling you to leave town." David watched as the man nodded obviously angry and left the diner.

"Well, that went well." He said turning to Faith. "Do you need assistance contacting your school, Miss Lehane?"

While Faith was keeping the locals busy, Renee pulled out her cell sending updates to her twin sister that had been drafted into the Witch's group. When David asked about needing assistance in contacting, she sent one last text hoping for some help from the other group.

_the Dpty jst asked Faith to call the schl. Need cvr so not to drw the Scoobs in too soon._

On the other side of town, Megan read the last text sent to her. Heading farther into the mansion, she found the Witch, "Your Majesty, We may or may not have a problem."

Cora turned to the Slayer asking, "What is it?"

Megan replied, "Faith ran into the town's Deputy. And they want her to contact her school."

Cora narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

Megan showed her the message. "What's this? An Enchanted mirror? Why not show her face instead?"

Blinking Megan tried to find a way to explain. "Uh…well they couldn't talk in front of the Deputy, so she sent a written message."

"And poorly written one at that… but what else can you expect from peasants? Very well, use your little enchanted box to tell them we might have some bad weather soon."

"Yes, your Majesty." Megan sent a message to her sister.

_Bad weather coming soon._

Just as she sent the text, the sun disappeared behind the clouds and the rain started to fall.

Just as Faith pulled out her cell phone, it started to really come down. The Storybrooke folks looked out the windows of the diner.

As Faith checked her phone, seeing that there was no reception she spoke to the Deputy, "I'm sorry. I don't get a signal what with the rain and all." Looking towards Ruby and Granny, Faith asked, "Do you mind if I use your phone?"

Granny picks up the phone and held it too her ear, "There's no dial tone."

With a sigh, Faith responded, "Well is it alright if my students and I stay until the storm dies down and we can get a call out of town?"

David and Snow conceded the point but they were still wary of these outsiders.


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Same a previous Chapters**

**A/N: so this chapter brings the main characters back together... for some fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"That's really Captain Hook? Like Peter Pan's Hook?" Buffy asked coming out of the room where they kept Hook for interrogation. "He's disgusting! Is everything that comes out of his mouth some kind of innuendo?"

Emma nodded. "Pretty much. And not the funny kind…" She said with a frown.

Dawn shook her head. "I expected more long hair and mustache…he does have the guyliner thing going on though…" She raised an eyebrow before a realization hit her.

"Oh my God! If he's real that means Peter Pan is real too!? He's my favorite fairytale character!" She squealed excited.

"Pan's evil." Neal said as he approached them. "I met him back when I ended up in Neverland when I was a boy…uh actually I met him before that while he posed as the Pied Piper."

Dawn deflated and rolled her eyes. "Of course he's evil! I just had to like him and now he's evil! Bet he's hot too."

Buffy chuckled at her sister's drama act. "At least he's not a vamp…uh wait he's not right? Or a demon?"

Neal shrugged. He wasn't sure about that. "I don't know what he is…but he does have magic…so I really can't say."

"So, you fairy tale characters aren't really at all like the stories we have here huh?" Buffy asked curiously.

"It's pretty much like Regina said. The stories were changed over time and now everyone only knows the Disney versions…or the Grimm's versions if they do a little research…but even those darker versions got a lot of things wrong." Neal said with his arms crossed. He looked at the door every few seconds.

Buffy noticed and let him know what was happening. "Giles made me leave the room before I broke the guy. He was kind of getting on my nerves. So it's only Giles and your sister in there right now. She seems to know how to talk to him without losing it."

"I gathered they know each other." Emma said with a shrug. She was kind of worried about Regina being alone with Hook. Sure Mr. Giles was in there too, but Emma didn't know how good he was in a fight. What worried her was that Regina was in there without magic.

She only seemed to be able to do it if she was touching Emma. And while they had talked about who Regina wanted…things were still kind of awkward to be holding hands for some magic tricks. Emma wondered if there was a way to use magic here. Cora obviously had help in that area but what about them? Could they kick start Regina's magic as well?

"Yeah, I-" Buffy was interrupted by the sound of her phone. She pulled it out and checked the caller. "Huh?"

Dawn looked at her sister curiously. "What is it?"

"It's Riley." Buffy said wondering if she should answer. They were kind of busy at the moment, but then again her ex didn't usually call her directly unless it was an emergency. "Excuse me."

Buffy moved away down the hall. "Hello?"

_"Buffy? How are you?"_ Riley said. His tone making Buffy worry. He sounded tense.

"A little busy. We kind of have a situation." She said with a frown.

_"Does it have anything to do with Fairy tale characters?"_ Riley asked knowingly.

Buffy was shocked. What the hell? "How do you know about that!?"

_"There's a couple of agents that have been looking into the existence of a town in Maine that's full of them. We received a call from one of them trying to find out about the IWC and…they wanted to know who Faith Lehane is. They encountered her in town."_

"Oh no!" Buffy started pacing. "Riley make sure the Fairy tale investigation is closed. That town is under the protection of the IWC." Buffy said unsure if she should mention Faith. Deciding not to she continued. "Faith is undercover in there…just make sure they don't get any information on her."

_"I see. Well I already informed our agent to stay away from Faith and not ask more questions about it. I'll make sure to cancel the mission."_

"Good, thank you Riley."

_"My pleasure. Goodbye Buffy."_

"Bye Riley."

Buffy stood there for a few minutes. One though going through her head._Oh, shit._

Walking back to the others she said. "Faith's in the Storybook town of yours."

"Storybrooke, Miss Summers." Regina said as she came out of the room. "My mother took her and the other slayers there. She's looking for the Dark One's dagger." She said looking at Neal.

Neal paled. He just had an awful fight with his father, but he was still his father. And he was dying. "She wants to kill him and become the new Dark One…"

Regina nodded. "We cannot let that happen. She was already powerful enough to worry Rumple, but now she has extra magic from this world…if she becomes the Dark One…"

"She'd be unstoppable." Emma said gulping. This was bad, really bad.

A couple of hallways away from where Buffy and the Fairytale folks where talking to Captain Hook, Angel was talking with Connor, "You need to cool it!"

Connor glared at Angel, "She's dangerous!"

"Regina has shown that she is nothing like Wood or any of those idiots that Faith went out with between then and now." Angel replied.

The two started to walk towards the interrogation room. Where they found a pale faced Cassiady, a concerned Swan and Buffy, and an upset Mills.

Angel asked, "What's going on?"

Neal turned to look towards the Lehane men, "Well we found out Cora's plans…"

"… and we know where she took Faith and Wood's Slayers too," Buffy finished.

Connor tensed, "Where are they and how did you learn this?"

Regina turned to glare at the younger man, "My mother teleported them to Storybrooke to look for Rumple's dagger, as for how we learned were they were Ms. Summers can tell you that."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the two as she added, "Riley called."

"And?" Angel prompted her.

"And he told me that a couple of the agents from that organization that we have him undercover in had been looking into Storybrooke and called asking about the IWC and Faith."

Connor and Regina both tensed asking in unison, "What did you say?"

Buffy explained, "I told Riley to shut down the mission and that the town was under IWC protection."

"I also told him Faith is there undercover. If one of his agents reports her as doing something…uh bad, I don't want him to get any ideas. He and Faith don't exactly get along…" Buffy finished with a wince. With good reason she thought but still just in case.

"Wait…" Emma narrowed her eyes. "You said this organization has agents in Storybrooke?"

"Yes, why?" Buffy asked curious to where the other blonde was getting at.

Regina picked up on Emma's thought process. "Because there's only one outsider in Storybrooke, besides Faith and the slayer„, unless more people found the town."

"Mendel. I knew there was something about that guy that rubbed me wrong!" Emma exclaimed with frustration. "He asked too many questions, not to mention his damn smugness and condescending tone when I couldn't find a way to get something on him!"

Neal crossed his arms in thought. "Weren't they two agents?"

"Either the other showed up later, is in hiding or is not in town. It doesn't matter, we need to get back to Storybrooke now. I'll call to warn Snow and David." Emma said pulling out her phone and moving away.

"We should prepare, we'll need a group of slayers to deal with girls who are being controlled. If worse comes to worse Willow can strip them of their powers as a last resort. It won't work on Faith though so unless Ms. Mills can put her heart back, I might have to fight her." Buffy said worried. While in years past she was always sure she could pull a win against Faith, she didn't have the advantage of experience anymore. With the time she was dead and the time she was retired for over a year after Sunnydale? Not to mention a couple of Apocalypses Faith had a bigger role in stopping.

…A real fight between them could go either way. Hell, Faith had already showing she could beat her if the circumstances allowed it.

She was distracted from her thoughts when Emma approached them, her face concerned. "I can't contact them. Operator says the number is out of reach, some for the house and the Station."

"You won't be able to reach them." Willow said as she neared the group. "There's freaky weather anomaly. A huge storm came out of nowhere and has authorities freaking out. It's affecting all the state of Maine. I can feel it from here, it's dark magic."

Regina gulped. "Mother…she's that powerful?"

Willow nodded. "Seems like she is…or at least with her new partners she is. I'm sure my magic didn't affect her because she has both world's magic…we are going to need to fight her with the same."

"I'll have my magic back once we enter Storybrooke, we could use both our powers to fight her…or maybe work on a spell that uses both our magic." Regina said looking at Willow who nodded.

"That's for the best, we also need a mix of magic to help Mr. Gold. We managed to slow the effects of the poison, but not stop them completely. Your kind of magic might be required." Willow said with a frown.

"Since you don't have magic here, we can't work on a spell here unless we manage to recharge you…so I guess that means even when we get to town we'll have to prepare before we confront your mother." The red head witch wince at the frown on the Queen's face. But what else can they do? Ms. Mills' mother was currently powerful enough to face Willow, going against her unprepared wouldn't work.

But they can't prepare unless there was both magics to work wit…oh no.

"You don't have magic here! What if I don't have magic there!?" Willow exclaimed wide eyed.

Regina sucked in a breath. If didn't have magic in Storybrooke and Rumple poisoned, Regina was the most powerful magic user on their side and it was obvious her mother was too powerful for her. Shaking her head she replied. "I don't think we have a choice. Even if we found a way to ignite my magic so to speak, chances are that it will be unstable." Regina said thoughtfully.

"Magic in Storybrooke is not quite as that of the Enchanted Forest, possibly because the magic from this world interferes with it. You have a good chance of keeping your power as it actually belongs to this world." She finished, hoping she was right.

Who knew what would happen otherwise.

"I guess you're right… Still I'll bring potion ingredients and books we might need." Willow said determined to go as prepared as possible.

Both witches' attention was brought back to the others, who had been watching the two, hoping they could come up with a magic solution, as Giles spoke. "That's a good idea Willow. It is unfortunate that we can't do more to prepare."

Angel asked, "What do you mean Giles?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Giles replied, "I mean with this prophecy that we need to look into, Ms. Mills' mother, and Mr. Cassiady's father pending death do to a poison from…" closing his eyes the Watcher could not believe he was about to say this, "Neverland."

Willow and Dawn blinked before the younger Summers asked, "So who's all going to Storybrooke?"

Neal scrubbed his face, "It's Dreamshade isn't it?"

Giles replied, "That's what the Pirate said."

Regina cut in, "Well, we will worry about that once we are in Storybrooke as for whose going Ms. Summers," gesturing to Buffy, "will be going in case we need someone to fight Faith, Ms Rosenburg will go as well for magic obviously…"

Connor interrupted, "I'm going!"

Angel turned to Connor answering, "No, I am. We need one of us here and you Connor are too damn hotheaded."

Just then Giles spoke, "We will need more Slayers but sending any of the girls could be problematic,"

"What if we send a couple of the Sunnydale Slayers?" Dawn asked.

Buffy tilted her head, "That could work." Seeing the confusion on the Storybrooke folks faces she explained, "We learned relatively early after the mass calling that there is a hierarchy when if comes to Slayers. On top is Faith and I as the last two called Slayers, then the Sunnydale Slayers because they were inside the hellmouth when the spell activated their inner Slayers. Then there are the girls awoken within a year of the spell, and last are the girls that get awoken if they so chose to upon hitting 14."

* * *

Once the group split to make preparations, Buffy, Giles and Vi approached several of the other slayers who were at the Hellmouth. Chao-Ann, Shannon and some of the others and explain the situation. They immediately went to prepare their weapons.

Rona and Kennedy were helping some of the younger girls with their wounds when they found them. "Hey, could you guys came with us for a minute?" Buffy asked them once they had the girls' attention.

The two veteran slayers looked at each other then followed the group away from the younger slayer's hearing range. "What is it? Did you found out something about that woman?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, she's a witch from another realm. Regina's mother to be specific, by taking Faith's heart she essentially did something similar to stealing her soul."

Kennedy gulped. "So…Faith's evil now?" This was was bad, this was horrible. Faith was one of their most powerful warriors. Her going bad…

"Basically. But keep in mind that whatever she does while heartless, is not what she'd do otherwise. We just have to make sure to get her heart back where it belongs." Vi said seriously. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We know where Faith is and a group is going there to find her and stop Regina's mother."

"We all agree, however, that taking any of Faith's slayers is not a good idea as they might hesitate fighting their mentor. The girls from the other schools still think of the Dark Slayer and not Faith…." Giles continued. They would have to make sure top repair the damage to her reputation the last few years had brought. This current situation did not help at all.

"They might feel intimidated." Rona nodded, understanding what the watcher as getting at. "You want us to go with you." She stated.

Buffy sighed in relief, already knowing they would agree. "Yes, we already told some of the others who were at Sunnydale."

"I have to stay though. We don't know that this was the only attack to the school, there's many wounded as well. So I have to take care of things here…so I really need you guys to bring my best friend back okay?" Vi cleared her throat, trying really hard to keep from crying. It wasn't fair. Faith had become a mentor and her best friend. She was family to Vi, but she had to stay here instead of going to help her.

But she knew Faith would want her to take care of the girls. And more importantly… her child.

Both Rona and Kennedy nodded. Determined to do their best to bring Faith back.

"I want to go with you." A voice said from behind them and the group turned to find one of Faith's best students. Ashley.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't think tha-"

Vi interrupted her. "Let her go. Ash is the best slayer we've trained here…and more importantly she's family. She won't hesitate." If she couldn't go, Vi at least wanted someone she trusted more than anyone except maybe Faith, to be there.

"I won't. I promise. Faith has been like a sister to me, I know she's not the same person without her heart. I want her back, so I won't hesitate." She said determinately.

Buffy was reminded of Willow's resolve face for a second. She finally nodded in agreement. "Well, guess we have our team."

* * *

Connor paced and glared at Angel as the older man packed his bag, "She's my sister too, Angel. I have every right to go."

Angel turned and glared back at him, "You are a damn hot head, Connor. If it came down between Faith and an innocent there who would you pick?"

Connor opened and closed his mouth before sulking. Angel nodded, "That's what I thought. I want Faith back as much as you do but if it came down to it I would pick the innocent over Faith if it meant saving her soul in the long run."

"You would hurt our sister, to save some unknown?"

"Yes, because we both know that what ever Faith is doing right now, will reek havoc on Faith's conscious once she has her heart back."

Connor sneered as the rest of the Fang Gang entered, "How do we know that Mills will return Faith's heart?"

Cordy snarked, "Boy, you are dense." Seeing the glare being flung her way, she continued, "Connor, anyone with eyes can see that Mills loves Faith and vice versa."

Gunn added, "Yeah, and we all know that when Faith is back to herself she will kick your ass from here to Pluto for being an overprotective little shit of a brother."

"Okay so Mills returns Faith's heart, what's to say she won't hurt Faith later?" Connor asked with a half-hearted argument.

Wesley answer, "There is no sure way to know because in relationships there will still be small things that would hurt the other."

Connor groaned, "Fine, I'll stay behind."

Angel moved over to rest his hands on Connor's shoulders, "Connor, you and I both know that whatever's going on is far bigger than what we see right now. And we need heavy hitters on both fronts both here and in Storybrooke. That's a big reason why you are staying behind."

* * *

At the same time Henry sat next to JD's bed, watching the boy hug the box with Faith's heart in it. He might not understand everything but somehow he could feel his mom when he held the box. He understood that something bad had happened to her and that they had to save her. Once he was back in his room Henry had let him hold the box so he could fall asleep.

The older boy sighed. He really hoped his mom could save Faith. There were a lot of people who would be hurt if she couldn't, Henry thought looking at Jessie who was brooding in another chair.

For her part Jessie felt horrible. And guilty. Faith had left the barrier to save her, if she hadn't then that woman wouldn't have taken her heart.

Faith was like a big sister to her, had taken her in and been there for her when her family abandoned her when she started showing slayer abilities. Jess felt responsible for the loss of Faith's heart…that's why she was here helping Henry protect JD and the heart.

She was still wounded, but nothing could keep her from taking care of JD. It was the least she could do.

The door opened and both Henry and Jessie looked up to see his mother signaling for him to go to her. Henry looked at JD and the heart for a moment before Jessie spoke. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them."

Henry smiled at her and nodded, before moving towards Ms. Mills.

As he closed the door behind him, the boy found all three of his parents standing by one of the couches. "What happened? Did you find out something from Captain Hook?"

He frowned when he noticed the three of them make eye contact.

Neal and Emma were at loss, about what to do. They knew the kid wouldn't happy finding out he was staying and they had no idea how to proceed. They both looked at Regina for guidance.

She was better at the parenting thing after all.

The brunette rolled her eyes at them and moved closer to Henry, kneeling in front of him and holding his hands. "We know where Faith is. My mother took her to Storybrooke, she's looking for Rumple's Dagger to make herself the Dark one." Regina said trying to get to the point and not let thoughts of Gold and…no matter she only had one father. Shaking her head she continued.

"We are going in a couple of hours…as soon as everyone is ready." Regina sighed knowing he wouldn't like the next part. "But, Henry…I-we need you to stay here."

Henry too a step back. "What!? Why?"

"Kid, Cora is a already too dangerous…and if she manages to become the Dark One, she'll be too powerful for us." Emma said looking at him pleadingly hoping he would understand.

"No! But Storybrooke is my home too! I want to help." Henry was starting to raise his voice.

Neal moved closer and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Henry, it's going to be very dangerous. We are all going to need to be concentrated in the mission. You can help us by staying here, where it's safe…" Neal looked at him directly in the eyes. "If we are too worried about your safety to concentrate on what we have to do, we could get hurt and lose."

Regina took one of his hands and Emma took the other. "I know you want to help, but your father is right." She made brief eye contact with Neal, when she called him Henry's father. "The best way you can do that is by staying here and taking care of JD."

Emma nodded. "Vi is staying here too. In charge to make sure the school is safe while we're gone. With everyone worried and taking care of the wounded, JD is going to need a friendly face to make sure he's not sad and missing his mom…and he likes you."

Henry gulped. He knew why they wanted him to stay here but…"What if something happens to any of you and I'm not there?" What if one of them got hurt or worse…and he never saw them again?

"Oh, Henry…" Regina said and pulled him into a hug. He embraced her back tightly and suddenly felt Neal join the hug from behind them. Emma looked at them blinking back tears. _Oh hell…_ and she joined the hug from Regina's side.

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Faith was chatting with the Slayers and even the Lucas ladies. All while David and Snow kept an eye on these new outsiders. The Charmings didn't know what to make of these outsiders.

Just then the diner door blasted open and Cora walked in. Looking right at Snow, she spoke, "Snow dear. It's wonderful to see you."

Snow snipped out, "I can't say the same."

Faith had kept her head down as she listened to the Witch identify the woman that Regina hated. Going off of a more in-depth look, she noted that both the pixie haired woman and the Deputy shared facial features with Swan meaning… these where the blonde savior's parents. Internally smirking, Faith thought _perfect_.

As the Dark Slayer came out of her thoughts she noticed a fireball being blasted towards Swan's parents. Thinking quickly because she still needed them to think she was on their side, Faith used 3/4 of her Slayer speed and 1/4 of her strength to knock both Charmings out of the way of the flames.

Cora had watched the Dark Slayer thinking _Good, getting her the trust of the two idiots will keep them distracted while I look for the dagger._ With that the Witch poofed out of the diner.

Tense for an attack, Faith looked around the diner. Turning back to the Deputy, she offered her hand, "Sorry about that. Didn't think you wanted to be bbq-ed."

David took the hand before turning around to help up Snow, "You don't seem surprised to see magic."

With a shrug, "Should I be?"

Snow studied the woman, "Most are."

Faith chuckled, "Yeah well most haven't dealt with magic of some sort for the past 13 years."

Snow gasped, "You're one of those from outside Storybrooke that deals with magic?"

"Yup. I've been a champion for higher powers for 13 years now," Faith fibbed a little thinking that _better for these two chatter boxes to not know about the first years in Sunnydale_.

"Emma mentioned this."

Faith played dumb, "Emma?"

"The Sheriff, she's blonde."

"Oh, Vi told me about a blonde woman that she and some of the girls saved when they were patrolling."

* * *

The group going to Storybrooke met two hours later at the school's parking lot. The plan was to use a one of the school buses and teleport it and everything inside to a spot not far from the town line, as they had no way of knowing if Willow's magic would work once they entered Storybrooke.

Giles would remain in New York along with Dawn and Xander to work on research. There was still the prophecy to be interpreted. Giles hoped to identify at least some of the champions. And find out how their side on the war, depended on Faith. That was something that puzzled him greatly. Was it about some of the slayers in Faith's charge?

Hopefully once in the small town they could find a way to communicate, if Willow's enchanted phones didn't work. He didn't like the idea of being unable to communicate with them. Especially not in a situation like this.

"Alright, once everyone is in the bus, I take us there. There's no guarantee that entering tow will be easy after we land, so everyone hold on tight at all times. Ms. Mills be careful not to let go of the heart box…" Willow said. She had a bad feeling about this. If she lost her magic in town…their only hope was to find a way to capture Faith and put her heart back. Not to mention make sure Mr. Gold survived as they needed as my magic users as possible.

Regina nodded. Nothing would happen to Faith's heart, not while she was still alive. She thought as she clutched the box to her chest. She barely took note of both Emma and Neal sticking close to her.

A few minutes later, everyone was holding on to their seats as the spell made the bus vibrate for a moment, before an intense blue light flashed and everything became chaos.

The bus landed on Maine, only to nearly being struck by lightning. Angel who was driving barely had a split second to avoid the hole the lightning had made on the asphalt. "What the hell!?"

Emma put a hand on one of Regina's arm. "Shit…is this Cora's doing?" Emma asked worried. They couldn't see a thing and the wind made it really hard to keep going. "It's a fucking hurricane!"

"Oh, I sure it is. Mother never did anything half-way." Regina said. She could feel the oppressive power of Cora's magic. It terrified her how powerful her mother had become. She had always been powerful, but this was…

Rumple's voice interrupted her train of thought. "She doesn't want us back until she has the dagger. Unless Miss. Rosenberg can counteract it somehow we won't be able to enter." He said from his seat next to Neal.

The man frowned and looked at his father. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Gold shook his head and made to speak when a thunderous sound startled them all and the bus began to shake. A blinding light in front of the now unmoving bus, signaled where a magical barrier had save them all from a lightning strike…lightning that was still trying to break the barrier proving how unnatural the storm was.

Willow was trembling, her arms raised pushing magic into the barrier, hoping to keep the electricity from killing them all. She was struggling, however. It wouldn't be long before the barrier broke.

"You have to help her." Gold said looking at Regina and Emma.

Regina frowned at the man she had not even addressed since finding out her origins. "I don't have magic here…how am I supposed to do anything?"

"You still have magic. I had thought this world was devoid of magic. But that's not right, it's the fact that it's not natural to this world. Those in charge would not allow us to use it…Cora must have allied herself with someone who has control on how magic works in this world. But not everyone needs such an alliance…there's one kind of magic that even those in power cannot stop."

Regina gasped in realization. She looked at Emma for a moment. Emma had been holding her when she called Faith's heart into her hands… and apparently they were some sort soul mates. True Love's magic!  
Giving Neal Faith's heart warning him to take care of it. She then grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her closer to Willow.  
"Regina! What are you doing!?"

"No time to explain Miss. Swan! Give me your hand." Regina demanded.

"Wha-?"

"True Love's magic, you idiot! Now give me your hand before we all die!" The former Queen yelled at the savior over the sound of the lighting meeting the barrier.

Emma almost pouted and finally gave Regina her hand.

"Put the other on Miss. Rosenberg's shoulder! Concentrate on giving her strength, I'll do the rest!" Regina said. ANd she put her on hand on the red head's shoulder.

Willow was a bout to faint from the sheer power of the dark magic. Her hair had turned black at the roots and her magic began to fail.

Suddenly, she gasped as she felt an amazing rush of magic seep into her body. The tips of her hair began to turn white and Willow pushed, she pushed against the dark magic and saw as it began to back off. "Angel! Drive! Go!"

The former vamp, accelerated and the bus crashed into the town line with blinding flash of magic.


End file.
